ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II
by kaykyaka
Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.
1. Out of Bounds

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter One – Out of Bounds

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

DX returned from the US to a very noisy house; Melina and Johnny were hosting a praise party and Amy, Randy, Trish and the Danners were all praising God at the top of their voices. It was good to come back to a house full of praise even if Shawn's stomach was too full for him to join in it didn't stop Hunter from throwing up his hands in praise, Shawn joined in shortly after loosening his belt. Praising God always changed the atmosphere and anything that seemed important before just melted away in the midst of praise. A few hours later the praise party guests were eager to tell everyone what they were thankful for.

"I'll go first," Trish said raising her hand. "I thank God for all of you and my little RJ,"

Randy nodded in agreement, "I thank God for RJ and all of you too and I also thank God for my car, I love my Hummer," he said.

"I thank God for bringing ATM back together," Melina said. "I thank God for all of you and for giving my husband the Gift of Compassion,"

Johnny kissed Melina on the head, "I thank God for us all being together here in beautiful Jamaica and I thank God for allowing Patrick to lend us his house and for restoring it miraculously when Shawn burned it down," Everyone laughed at that, "Oh and I give God thanks for Romeo and Batista who has been looking after him while we've been here," Johnny added.

Amy thought deeply before telling everyone what she was thankful for; as she looked around at the faces she had known for years those of Trish, Melina and Shawn stood out the most. "I thank God for you Shawn, I love you more than words can say," she said and Shawn reciprocated by kissing her hand. "I also thank God for ATM, the ARK Angels of DX, Rebecca Michelle and all of our friends and family back in the United States, that includes you too Justin and Brie,"

The Danners smiled in appreciation of Amy's words, "We thank God for you too Amy and Shawn you mean so much to us for what you did in L.A, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be here right now," Brie said to HBK who smiled bashfully.

"I thank God for my wife and my children and all of you guys. We've been on some wild rides together and I know we're by no means finished. I thank God for my right hand man Hunter who next to my wife is the best friend a guy could ever have," Shawn said smiling at Hunter.

Hunter paused as if he were waiting for Shawn to continue but when HBK didn't say anything else he spoke up next, "I give thanks to God for my family, I have the most amazing children in the world and a wife that is more dedicated to me than I realized and I give God thanks for the Kliq without which I would not be here right now," Hunter said.

"That's not true," Trish said. "If there were no Kliq you would still be here but this isn't a Truth-telling party this is a thanksgiving party so I'll just let that slide,"

"Thank God for the Kliq," Hunter said.

"Thank God Kevin Nash is okay," Shawn added. "When we went to see him in the hospital he seemed like he was gonna be fine. He also told us that Tristen thinks Hunter and I are behind the hit and run and that we should find out who did it and clear things up with Tristen, Scott and Sean before things get out of hand,"

"We know who did it already," Amy said nodding towards the Ortons, "they already told us it was Alannah Pirelli,"

DX gasped. "That little mafia chick had Kevin Nash run over?" Hunter said in shock.

"Yeah to protect Edge," Johnny added but Melina interrupted before the conversation could continue.

"This is a thanksgiving party guys let's not talk about this now," she said and everyone nodded.

They picked up their glasses and went outside to watch the sun set by the river. The sun went down on their praise and thanksgiving and it came up the next morning to more praise and worship. It wasn't until Wednesday that they were able to talk about anything else. Hunter and Shawn went into town to pick up some food for breakfast and lunch and while they were gone Trish and Randy got Melina, Johnny and Amy together to tell them something they needed to know.

"Guys God told us that this thing with Alannah Pirelli and Edge is going to be a problem," Trish said.

"Well duh," Amy replied ineloquently.

"It's not just because of the hit and run it's the reason for the hit and run and it involves Shawn and Hunter. DX are going to be greatly affected by what happens to Edge and I need you guys to be prepared because when this thing really gets going lines are going to be drawn and we're all going to have to decide whose side we're gonna be on," Randy added and Melina and Johnny shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That's easy, we're on DX's side," Johnny said and Melina turned to Amy who was thinking the Ortons' words over carefully.

"We're all on the same side right?" Melina asked Amy who nodded.

"Sure," she replied but her words were based on an assumption that hadn't been supported by what the Ortons had told her. "Could you guys tell us a bit more about why Alannah Pirelli did this to Kevin Nash?" she asked the Ortons who gladly filled everyone in and when they were done talking Amy knew whose side she was on. "I'm on DX's side," she said and Trish and Randy's heads sank much to Amy and the Hennigans' surprise. "What's wrong guys, aren't you on DX's side?" she asked the Ortons but they didn't answer her question.

"You've picked your side Amy, so have you two and we're not on the same side," Trish replied and they left the kitchen leaving Amy, Melina and Johnny scratching their heads.

"Uh-uh this isn't right let's get some answers out of those two," Melina said and Amy nodded and they followed the Ortons to find out why they had decided not to side with DX.

Meanwhile on the way back from town Hunter had some questions of his own for his best friend whose mind was only on one thing – breakfast.

"Shawn can I ask you something?" Hunter said and HBK nodded while juggling three bell peppers in his hands.

"Sure thing Hunter," he replied.

"When we were giving thanks to God for things, how come you didn't thank Him for the Kliq like I did?" Hunter asked HBK.

"I didn't? It must have slipped my mind," Shawn replied and Hunter was taken aback by his response.

"Slipped your mind? Shawn we're talking about our best friends, the guys we've known since we first started in the wrestling business and the godparents of our children, what do you mean it just slipped your mind?" Hunter said incredulous.

"Because it did Hunter, don't make such a big deal out of it," Shawn said and Hunter interrupted his juggling by taking two of the bell peppers away. "Hey I need those," Shawn protested.

"You can have them back in a minute but before I give them back to you I need you to give God thanks for the Kliq right now," Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"Hunter that's stupid," Shawn said.

"No it isn't, you said you didn't do it before because it slipped your mind, well I just reminded you so now you have no excuse," Hunter said and Shawn didn't say anything but his eyes spoke volumes. "You can't do it can you? You can't give God thanks for the Kliq,"

"No I can Hunter it's just that there was a time when I wouldn't have needed you to remind me to do it," Shawn said and Hunter frowned.

"So what's changed? Is it what happened between Tristen and Cheyenne?" Hunter asked HBK.

"No Hunter, look don't worry about it. Can I have the bell peppers back now?" Shawn asked Hunter who reluctantly gave them back to him and he resumed his juggling without giving thanks to God for the Kliq and that bothered Hunter more than words could say.

San Antonio, TX

Cheyenne Michelle patted the briefcase by the side of her chair while munching into a piece of tender sirloin steak while Roderick Strong watched her from the opposite side of the table. The briefcase was full of money, Aurora Rose's money and the Helmsley heiress would be coming to collect it shortly. The money had been stolen by the A Twins in a desperate attempt to get Aurora Rose into a live confrontation with Best in the World. The attempt had failed but it certainly didn't stop millions from tuning in to see if Aurora Rose was going to show up, instead what they saw was CM Melody taking a briefcase full of money from a petrified teenage girl who then ran away with her brother and Garrett Calloway.

"You know that was kinda funny seeing Angela Jericho run away like that," Roderick said and Cheyenne nodded.

"There's no way she was going to stand up to me," Cheyenne said.

"Still the ratings were good, the fans want to see a confrontation between you and Angela Jericho," Roderick said.

"Angela can't wrestle but she is smart and she's generating interest in BTW," Cheyenne said.

"Not as much interest as Aurora Rose would if she showed up," Roderick Strong replied and Aurora and Beth Hardy showed up just as he was talking.

"Hey Chey!" Aurora beamed heading towards them and she wrapped her hands around GPS while Beth eyed her dark and handsome dinner guest.

"Who's this?" she asked as Cheyenne handed Aurora her money.

"Roderick this is Beth Hardy and Aurora Rose, guys say hello to each other while I finish my steak," Cheyenne said and Aurora hugged her one more time.

"Thank you so much for getting my money back," she said kissing Cheyenne on the side of the head.

"No problem Ro-Ro," Cheyenne replied and Roderick extended his hand for Aurora and Beth to shake.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said as they shook his hand. "I'm glad you got your money back,"

"So am I," Aurora said.

"Why don't you guys pull up a chair and join us?" Cheyenne asked them.

"We really should be getting back home, our parents want to talk to us about coming to work for the WWE," Aurora said but Beth had already pulled up a chair and was sitting at the table. "I guess we could stay for awhile,"

"You'll be staying for a lot longer than that," came a familiar voice and Aurora and Beth turned to see Angela Jericho standing behind them with Garrett Calloway and her brother Angelo.

"I suddenly just lost my appetite," Beth Hardy said getting up along with Aurora to face the A Twins. Roderick watched as Cheyenne calmly finished her steak, once she had taken the last bite she pushed her plate away, wiped her face and stood to her feet.

"Back for round two Angela?" she said turning to face the little thief.

"You shouldn't have stuck your nose in my business Cheyenne Michelle, this is between me and my sister," Angela said.

"Well I'm about to stick my nose in again Angela until you remember 'Thou shall not steal'" Cheyenne said and she stepped towards Angela when the restaurant suddenly went dark.

"Who switched the lights off?" Beth said.

"Give me that briefcase!" Angela yelled and suddenly Aurora found herself on her back with two people holding her arms. She felt the briefcase being removed from her fingers.

"No that's mine!" she cried out in the dark and she froze her hand to the briefcase handle and she heard Angelo Jericho complaining.

"I can't get it off of her!" he said but he didn't say anything else because Cheyenne picked him off of Aurora and batted him away like a fly. When the lights came back on Aurora had Angela by the arm.

"Let me go!" Angela demanded.

"With pleasure," Aurora replied and she released her sister who walked straight into a waiter who was carrying a tray of water glasses which were now all empty because Angela had walked into him.

"ARGHH!" Angela cried out as the water froze to her and she started to sneeze.

"Angela!" Angelo cried out and he backed out of the restaurant with his sister and Garrett Calloway.

"This isn't over!" Angela threatened them but Aurora and Beth just smiled as they left.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Cheyenne asked Aurora.

"Soon she won't be able to move, she'll be frozen stiff and Angelo will be stuck to her then Beth and I are going to take them home so our parents can talk some sense into them," Aurora said.

"Why did the lights go out in the restaurant?" Roderick Strong asked.

"Garrett Calloway probably used his black magic to do it, that guy is a nuisance and the sooner he's stripped of those powers the better for everyone," Cheyenne said and everyone nodded in agreement with that.

"Well we're gonna get going, thanks again for your help Cheyenne," Aurora said.

"Don't mention it, see you later guys," Cheyenne said as Aurora and Beth left to take the A Twins home, Stephanie and Jeff weren't about to leave them in the sadistic care of Garrett Calloway who would soon have to answer to his father the Undertaker for his actions tonight.

"Aurora Rose has powers like you," Roderick Strong realized, "She can freeze stuff how amazing is that?"

"She's got a Gift from God and you haven't seen the half of what she can do," Cheyenne replied. "Do you think Tristen set that whole thing up?"

"You mean were we being recorded? With Garrett here you can almost count on it," Roderick said. "I doubt this won't be the last we see of the A Twins,"

"Unless Aunt Steph and Jeff Hardy can bring those two twins of theirs in line," Cheyenne said. "Though I'm sure Tristen will try to do everything he can to keep them coming around here,"

"Let's get out of here and go back to the hotel, Jay will be dying to find out what happened," Roderick said and they left the restaurant together but when they arrived at the hotel they found two familiar faces waiting there for them.

"LC, Cameron – what are you guys doing here so late?" Cheyenne Michelle asked hugging her brother and her future sister-in-law.

"We've decided to keep you company for awhile," Cameron said. "The Kliq are out of revenge because of the hit and run and we don't want you alone right now,"

Cheyenne frowned," Guys am I in danger or something?" she asked.

"We all are, the Kliq want to break us up," Cameron said and Cheyenne couldn't believe her ears.

"Does daddy know about this?" she asked her brother but he shook his head.

"I'm not sure how to tell him and to be honest Chey I'm not sure we should, this is something we're gonna have to handle by ourselves," Cameron said and he looked at Roderick. "Well almost by ourselves, we could use your help too Roderick,"

Roderick nodded although it was clear that his fondness for Cheyenne had blinded him to what he was about to get himself into by helping the ARK Angels of DX stay together.


	2. Singing in the Rain

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Two – Singing in the Rain

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

Chyna returned to Jamaica the following day and she received a warm welcome from a bright and cheery Melina and Amy, the Ortons seemed a little subdued in their reception of her but they did crack a smile at least. The one face she wanted to see showed up a little while later and when Hunter saw her Joanie's face lit up before he even drew close to her. They embraced and exchanged loving words before Hunter eventually pulled her outside away from everyone.

"I missed you so much," he told her.

"It's hard to believe I was ever gone," Joanie said. "Being around you I forget everything that's happened,"

"That's a good thing because nothing good happened. The only thing you need to tell me is that you're okay," Hunter said.

"No Hunter there is something that I have to tell you, it's about the Kliq," Chyna started but Hunter cut her off before she could finish speaking.

"Don't worry about it Jo, Shawn and I went to see Kevin in the hospital and there's was no problem, he's not mad at us and he doesn't blame us for what happened to him in San Antonio," Hunter assured his wife.

"Is that what he told you?" Chyna asked skeptically and Hunter nodded. "And you believe him?"

"Of course I do he's one of my oldest friends. He even explained why he was so eager for Tristen and Cheyenne to get together, why would he do that unless he felt bad about what happened between those two?" Hunter said.

"To keep you in the dark Hunter, he may have said that there's no problem between you and the Kliq but trust me there is," Joanie said.

"Joanie that's ridiculous there's no problem, Kevin told me so to my face and I believe him. Shawn on the other hand is acting a little funny where the Kliq is concerned," Hunter said. "Maybe you can talk to him; you can remind him how much history we have with Kevin, Scott and Sean and how much we all mean to each other,"

"Hunter it's true we all do have a lot of history together but this isn't a part of that history that you are going to want to remember," Joanie said. "I wanted you to think that I was leaving you so that Kevin would let me in on what he and the Kliq planned to do while you and Shawn were here in Jamaica. I didn't find out everything because LC got me locked up,"

"And she got you out too," Hunter said in LC's defense.

"But do you know the reason she got me out?" Joanie asked Hunter.

"Yeah she said something about you finding out about some plan the Kliq had to take down the WWE," Hunter said and Joanie looked at Hunter surprised.

"Doesn't that bother you?" she asked him.

"No, its just business Joanie. They work for TNA we work for the WWE, we're always going to be competing with each other, it's nothing to worry about," Hunter said.

"Hunter do you really think I would risk my marriage if I thought that's all there was to it? This is personal, deeply personal and the people you're calling your friends aren't your friends at all," Joanie said but Hunter wasn't moved by what she was saying.

"I'm so glad your back, don't worry Joanie there's no problem between us and the Kliq," Hunter said and he held his wife lovingly while Joanie tried to figure out how to get through to her husband whose loyalty to the Kliq was misguided to say the least.

The Copelands, Tampa, Florida

On a rainy day in Tampa Edge stood in his kitchen looking out the window at the Rolls Royce phantom parked in his driveway. The license plate stood out amongst everything else; 'RA8TDRGDR' it meant 'Rated R God Daughter' and it belonged to his dearly beloved Alannah Pirelli who was now sitting at his kitchen table with a glass of lemon iced tea. His wife Angelina Love was at work and Angelica had gone over to the Brooks to see Ravine, they were alone in his home. Now finally Edge could have the one-on-one that he had been eager to have with Alannah since the hit and run on Kevin Nash in San Antonio a few days ago.

"I know you're not mad at me for what happened so please don't act like you are," Alannah said and Edge turned to face her and he was smiling.

"I'm not mad at you Alannah, I'm mad at what could happen to you if I tell the police what you did. I don't want you to go to prison," Edge said.

"But you don't want the Kliq to stay together anymore either, if you go to the cops that is a dream of yours that could very easily come true," Alannah said calmly and Edge came over and sat with her at the kitchen table.

"Or you could go to prison for a very long time and the Kliq will be as they always have been, I don't want to take that chance Lany," Edge replied and Alannah smiled at him and touched his hand considerately.

"That's a chance I want you to take. If you turn me into the police I think things will work out in your favor," Alannah replied positively.

"You seem so certain, why aren't you afraid of being locked up?" Edge asked Alannah.

"Because a long time ago you saved me from some very bad men and I'm happy that I could return the favor all these years later. Go on Adam, turn me in, it's going to be okay I promise," Alannah said and Edge looked down for a moment. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Alannah finished her iced tea and got up and put her empty glass in the kitchen sink while Edge wiped a tear from his cheek and waited for the police to arrive.

"That iced tea was very refreshing, I must remember to tell Angelina that when we get back," Alannah said as the police arrived at the Copelands' doorstep. She was so calm it was hard for Edge to believe she was being arrested but she was and it bothered him greatly.

Edge went with her to the police station where the officer there contacted the San Antonio police department and let them know that they had the person who had planned the hit and run on Kevin Nash. The officer knew all about Alannah Pirelli's past but he wanted to know more so he asked Edge a few questions about Alannah.

"She's a great person and as her godfather I feel responsible for every bad thing that happens to her. She comes to me when she needs help, this is one of those times officer," Edge told the policeman.

"You two have known each other since Alannah was a child but she's only just recently come into your life again, do you know why that is?" the officer asked Edge.

"That's because her adoptive parents aren't here to take care of her. When she got back in touch with me she testified on my friend's behalf at a trial in Los Angeles, she didn't have to do that," Edge said.

"But she did because she's loyal to you," the officer said and Edge nodded.

"And I'm loyal to her sir," Edge said and the officer sighed.

"Alannah has inherited an evil legacy, maybe you can be the one to keep her out of it," he said and Edge nodded.

"I know I can if you'll give me the chance," Edge said emphatically.

"That choice won't be mine Mr. Copeland; Judge Harrison will be the one to decide what happened to Alannah Pirelli from this point onwards. She'll be transferred to San Antonio in time for the judge's ruling, will you be going with her?" the officer asked Edge who nodded.

"Yes I will," Edge said as the officer rose to his feet.

"Well get ready to leave because she's going to be transferred right now," the officer said and Edge shook his hand and left the police station. He put his head in-between his legs and took a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay Lany," he said and he prayed to God for strength. "God if it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be in this mess, please help her now," he prayed and Alannah came out of the police station looking as calm as she did when she went in whistling a sweet little melody to herself. He waved at her as she got into the police car and Edge followed behind them after calling Angelina and telling her what had happened.

"Okay so I assume you're going to San Antonio," Angelina said.

"Yeah I want to be there for her," Edge said and Angelina nodded supportively.

"I know you do my love. Just remember that once the police tell Kevin Nash that she's been arrested for the hit and run you won't be in San Antonio alone, the Kliq will be there to make sure justice is served," Angelina reminded Edge.

"I'm not afraid of the Kliq Angie; I'll see you in a couple of days okay? I love you," Edge said to his wife and he hung up and continued to think about Lany, he wasn't intimidated by the Kliq and neither was she.

The Sandbox

Stephanie got off of the phone with Angelina Love; she had just left work and she found out that Alannah Pirelli had been arrested for the hit and run on Kevin Nash. She told Jeff who decided that he would go down to San Antonio too but not before he'd spoken to the A Twins and given Beth Hardy a little wrestling 101 lesson. When the four of them got home from school they were fighting and Aurora's temperature was a little colder than usual.

"Angelo just because your sister tells you to do something that doesn't mean you have to go along with it," Stephanie said to her son.

"But she says she can help me get Rebecca Michelle," Angelo argued as Angela threw her back-pack off her shoulders angrily and stuck her tongue out at Aurora.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I can turn your tongue into an icicle," Aurora threatened her sister but Stephanie admonished her.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Aurora Rose. Angela I have to say you have a flair for getting people riled up, can you tell me why you have decided of all people to pick on why it has to be your older sister?" Stephanie asked Angela.

"Why do you think mom? Aurora has been the favorite for too long its time I started to get some respect around here," Angela Jericho said angrily.

"So you thought the best way to get respect was by stealing my money," Aurora said.

"You've stolen so much from me its time you got a taste of what that feels like, besides what difference does it make? You've got the ARK Angels of DX fighting for you, if it wasn't for Cheyenne Michelle you wouldn't have even gotten your money back," Angela said.

"Oh yes I would have, only it would have been a lot colder my way," Aurora said. "What were you planning to do with my money anyway?"

"I would have used it to buy Angelo and my independence from this screwed up family and we could have used it to help build Best in the World down in Texas," Angela said.

"Honey Best in the World doesn't need your money, not that it was your money. If you want to use your talent it should be in the WWE with me," Stephanie said.

"No way, I'm not working for her father's company. It's BTW or nothing," Angela said defiantly and Stephanie leaned over to her daughter with her arms folded.

"You act like you have a choice in this. You will not be working for Best in the World in any capacity whatsoever, if you want to learn the wrestling business I will help you do that," Stephanie said.

"No, I want to work with Tristen and Garrett and you can't stop me from doing what I want to do!" Angela snapped.

"You know she's right mom," Angelo said, "The more you tell her to do the more she'll resist you,"

"Oh now you speak? You are both delusional, consider yourselves grounded for a month," Stephanie said and Angela stamped her foot angrily.

"That's not fair!" she protested.

"Not fair? You stole your sister's money Angela and you haven't even apologized to her for it yet," Stephanie said.

"So if I say I'm sorry can I work for BTW?" Angela asked.

"No," Stephanie replied and Angela threw a fit until Aurora couldn't take it anymore and she gave her a cold. Angela began to sneeze uncontrollably until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay I'm sorry please take this cold away Aurora!" Angela said and Aurora warmed up the Sandbox and cured Angela's cold. In-spite of their issues Angelo couldn't deny that Aurora had an awesome Gift.

"Your Gift from God is so awesome Aurora," Angelo said.

"God would give you one too if He knew He could trust you with it, why don't you stop listening to your sister and start listening to me again?" Aurora asked Angelo.

"Because I can't, not if I want Remi and I do, more than anything else," Angelo replied and Aurora frowned wondering what Angela had said to make her brother think that he could get Rebecca Michelle to like him.

"Okay you guys talk in here I'm gonna go see Jeff and Beth," Stephanie said leaving them inside while she went to see what her husband was up to. He was teaching Beth some basic wrestling moves and they seemed to be going over well. The idea of having an in-house wrestling feud between her children seemed crazy but if they were as talented as their parents she knew DX were going to be impressed with what her family brought to the WWE table.

"Hi Steven what's up?" Aurora said answering her cell phone inside the Sandbox.

"Would it be okay with your mom if you came down to the Impact Zone tomorrow?" Steven Borden asked Aurora.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, is there a reason you want me to come down there?" Aurora said.

"Yeah my dad wants to talk to you and Beth too, could you get her to come?" Steven said.

"Sure I'll check with my mom and let you know okay?" Aurora said and she hung up wondering what Sting wanted to see her and her sister about.

"Who was that your boring boyfriend?" Angela teased her sister.

"He's great Angela and he wants to see me and Beth at the Impact Zone tomorrow, well his father does," Aurora said and Angela's eyebrows rose up on her head.

"Sting wants to see you and Beth? Dude that could only mean one thing," Angela said and Aurora looked at her sister intrigued. "He wants you and Beth to wrestle for TNA,"

"Angela that's ridiculous, I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Aurora said dismissively.

"I am smart and that's why I'm going with you tomorrow to make sure nothing crooked goes down," Angela said and she turned to her brother, "If we keep Aurora out of trouble we'll be back in mom's good graces in no time and maybe she'll rethink our being grounded for a month,"

"But if we're grounded how can we go with Aurora and Beth to the Impact Zone?" Angelo asked his sister who fell silent realizing he was right and that maybe she wasn't as smart as she thought she was after all.


	3. My Father's House

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Three – My Father's House

"_AND THE Lord said to Moses,_

_Make two trumpets of silver; of hammered or turned work you shall make them, that you may use them to call the congregation and for breaking camp. When they both are blown, all the congregation shall assemble before you at the door of the Tent of Meeting," (Numbers 10:1-3)_

Los Angeles, CA

The ARK Angels of DX returned to California after spending the night in Texas. It was strange being in San Antonio all together again like old times when they were kids. Now they had moved away and the whole family was living on opposite sides of the country being in San Antonio reminded Cameron what they had been called to do when they first became the ARK Angels of DX. God had given them each special Gifts to do the will of God and help protect their family and friends. So much had happened since they first were called together by God and since then they had been in so many different adventures together. Last night the ARK Angels realized what a distraction Tristen Nash had become and that they couldn't allow him to succeed in driving them apart, although he wasn't acting alone. Cameron explained the details to Cheyenne on the way back to Los Angeles.

"Did you see the look on Roderick's face when I told him I was leaving with you guys?" Cheyenne said to LC and Cameron as they walked into their apartment and dropped their stuff on the ground. "If this wasn't so important I would have asked him and Jay to come along with us,"

Cameron nodded, he did notice the look on Roderick's face; it was one of concern and curiosity, concern for his sister and curiosity about the ARK Angels of DX.

"I like Roderick Chey but he understands that this is something we have to take care of together without any outside interference, that's not to say that we can't ask him for help if we need it later," Cameron replied and LC nodded.

Cheyenne looked into the living room and smiled at her piano. Her fingers were itching to play it and she shot Cameron a pleading glance. "Can I play it just for a second Cameron?" she asked her big brother.

"You can play the piano at church, let's go," Cameron said escorting his sister out of their apartment with LC. A few minutes later they were at Silver Trumpets church, the church where Cameron had been youth pastor for the last few weeks. When LC and Cheyenne found out they were ecstatic and Cameron knew his father would be the same once he got a moment to call him and tell him the great news. He would have told his father already but with everything that had happened with Cheyenne and Tristen he never got around to it. On top of the platform was a beautiful white organ and while it wasn't a piano Cheyenne played it like it was while LC and Cameron sat down and listened to her do what she did best when she wasn't wrestling.

"Are you okay to lead the worship on Wednesdays and Sundays?" Cameron asked his future wife who nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I am, it really sucks that our friends and family are so far away that they can't attend the services," LC said, the only thing that bothered her about Silver Trumpets was the location.

"Well Bishop Henry wants to have churches all over the world and a short term solution is for the services to be streamed live online, that way our parents and friends can watch wherever they are," Cameron said as Cheyenne finished playing 'O Magnify the Lord' and joined them at the front. LC didn't seem to mind having the services at Silver Trumpets streamed online but Cameron could tell something was still bothering her. "You wanna leave L.A. don't you?" he said and LC rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone we know and care about is on the East Coast Cameron, besides my music company being based here and Cheyenne going back to college I can't see a reason for us to stay here," LC said. "When our parents come back from Jamaica they're going back to the Sandbox in Connecticut and Aurora's going to be back in North Carolina with Jeff and Stephanie. Then there's Dan, Char and Carla in New York, not to mention Cassidy, Brandon and Charlene in Florida, we're miles away from everyone right now. Given that these are the people we're supposed to be protecting is it God's will for us to be so far away from them?"

Cameron massaged LC's shoulder thoughtfully understanding how she felt, "Actually Lisa God does want us to be separate from our friends and family for awhile, just so that we can regroup and focus on what He wants us to do during this next battle, L.A's going to be our base of operations," Cameron explained and Cheyenne leaned across her brother and squeezed LC's hand tenderly.

"Cameron for the first time in a long time I miss the Sandbox, I miss our friends, I miss mom, I miss dad, I miss your mom and I miss your dad. I miss the Ortons, I miss Remi and Aurora. I'm sorry I'm being so emotional right now this isn't like me at all," LC said squeezing Cheyenne's hand back.

Cameron kissed his wife's head lovingly, "We have been out here for awhile but you can take comfort in the fact that even though we have to be here right now it won't always be this way," he said to her and she looked up into his eyes, her own eyes showing much anticipation, it was obvious that LC was done with L.A.

"How long before we can get out of here Cameo?" she asked her future husband.

Cameron paused before answering; he didn't want to upset LC so he had to choose his words carefully, "I don't want you to focus on us leaving I want you to focus on us working together to fulfill God's purpose for us while we're here, can you do that LC?" he said and LC sighed.

"You know I can, this is definitely one of those "Not my will but Thy will be done" moments Cameron," LC replied and Cheyenne sat next to her still holding her hand as a sign of her support which LC appreciated very much.

"You're not alone Lisa we're all in this together," Cheyenne said and LC smiled at her grateful that she was around. It made Cameron very happy that Cheyenne was so keen to keep LC's spirits up, they had work to do and they had to be in one mind to do it.

"Okay guys now that we've got that settled let's talk about the Kliq," Cameron said.

"Can we go outside first? I don't want to talk about the Kliq in here," LC said and Cameron and Cheyenne agreed and they got up and went outside while the pleasant aroma of Cheyenne's worship filled the sanctuary.

"You were saying something about the Kliq wanting to split us up back in Texas," Cheyenne said.

"That's right, after LC found Aunt Joanie with the Kliq in Orlando they realized that we were always one step ahead of them and that together we would always expose their plans to take down our family and the WWE. They think splitting us up is the best way to stop that," Cameron explained.

"And that's why you want us to stay together," Cheyenne said and Cameron nodded.

"That's why whenever you're not on the road with Best in the World LC and I will be with you and whenever you are with Best in the World LC and I will be with you, we'll never be separated because the moment we are we're in trouble and so are our parents," Cameron explained.

"They're always in trouble," LC said unconvinced.

"I'm not talking about the kind of trouble DX usually get into, I'm talking about the kind of trouble that happened when Jericho kidnapped you and Carla," Cameron explained.

"Oh that kind of trouble, no we don't want that to happen," LC said shaking her head.

"No we don't and there are going to be many opportunities for us to be separated from each other, so we have to remember that the three of us are one, right?" Cameron said.

"Right," LC and Cheyenne replied in agreement.

"What about when I'm at school?" Cheyenne asked.

"As long as we're all within walking distance of each other that's fine, don't let the Kliq distract you from mastering music," Cameron said.

"Or mastering wrestling," LC added.

"No problem the Kliq is not going to stop me from being the best in the world in the ring or on my piano," Cheyenne said faithfully and Cameron smiled.

"That's the spirit sis, come on guys let's pray," Cameron said taking LC and Cheyenne by the hand and together the ARK Angels of DX prayed for God to cover them with the Blood of Jesus Christ and for wisdom, unity and boldness for the fight that was ahead.

The Sandbox

Upstairs in her bedroom Rebecca Michelle was doing a pretty good job of keeping an eye Angela Jericho while Stephanie stayed late at DX Inc with the Undertaker; she even made dinner not that she could enjoy it with all the fidgeting that Angela was doing. Angelo ate and was merrily doing his homework with Jeff Hardy's supervision but for some reason Angela couldn't seem to keep still. Finally Remi had to ask what was up and she hoped Angela would tell her.

"Look AJ I know if you had a choice I'm the last person you would want to talk to but I have to ask what's up because something is obviously bothering you right now, what is it?" Remi asked Angela who rubbed her chin thoughtfully before deciding to answer Remi's question.

"You're right you're the last person I'd want to talk to if I had a choice but I'm driving myself crazy so I might as-well tell you what's bothering me. Right now as we speak Aurora is in Orlando with Steven Borden and Sting," Angela said and Remi shrugged.

"Yeah I know that, what's the big deal?" Remi asked.

"You know for the first time I'm starting to realize why mom says I'm the smart one but you have a reputation for being a smarty yourself Remi, don't you think it's a bit of a co-incidence that the day after my mother announces that she wants Aurora and Beth to wrestle in the WWE Steven Borden asks Aurora to come down to the Impact Zone to see his father?" Angela asked Remi who paused thoughtfully before answering.

"Are you suggesting that there's some kind of business deal going on between Aurora and Sting?" Remi asked and Angela nodded. Remi smiled, "Don't worry AJ, even if Sting did propose that Aurora come to TNA to wrestle there's no way your sister would go for it, she's got too much loyalty to her father she wouldn't do it,"

"That's not the point Remi, the point is that Steven Borden cannot be trusted," Angela said.

"Just like Tristen Nash can't be trusted," Remi replied.

"Tristen Nash is a business man, Steven Borden is an opportunist in boyfriend clothing," Angela said and Remi raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you actually looking out for your big sister?" she asked Angela and AJ didn't like the sound of that so she set Remi straight.

"If Aurora goes to TNA and takes Beth with her that would be a major threat to BTW," Angela explained.

"What do you care, you're not working for BTW anymore remember?" Remi said.

"Remi you're missing the point, I don't want my sister wrestling for TNA," Angela said and Remi chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You are looking out for your big sister that is so cute!" Remi replied and Angela scowled at her.

"I don't know why I even bothered to talk to you about this, I'm gonna see Jeff maybe he'll see where I'm coming from," Angela said.

"You call your father by his first name?" Remi asked Angela surprised.

"Jeff Hardy is not my father and he never will be Remi," Angela replied bitterly as she left the room leaving Rebecca Michelle to her own thoughts.

"That girl is full of contradictions," she said to herself and she called RJ Orton to talk a little more about the girl who claimed to be a proud member of the Jericho family but was acting in the interest of the girl Jericho despised the most.

Angela did a much better job of convincing Jeff Hardy that something was going down behind their backs at the Impact Zone with Aurora and Beth than she had done with Rebecca Michelle. She had done such a good job that Jeff took the A Twins and Rebecca Michelle to DX Inc while he flew down to Orlando to see if Angela's instincts about Steve Borden and Sting were correct.

Inside his office at TNA HQ Sting was making a very appealing proposal to Aurora Rose and her sister Beth, one that Aurora listened to patiently while Beth was very uncomfortable about even being there one minute longer. She knew that if her parents heard what Sting was proposing they'd be very upset but Aurora was more interested in hearing her boyfriend's daddy out then leaving the building and going home.

"So that's our proposal ladies, of course we expect you to run this past your parents and let them know that you're really excited about it," Sting said.

"I don't think our parents are going to like this," Beth said.

"I disagree I think Jeff will love it," Aurora said. "In fact I can't wait to go home and tell him about it,"

The office door opened and Jeff Hardy walked in, "Looks like you don't have to wait Ro-Ro, hey daddy," Beth said getting up to hug her father while Sting and Steven Borden wondered what Jeff was doing here.

"Hey Jeff you're not scheduled to be here tonight what brings you by?" Sting asked Jeff.

"This is the first time you've asked Aurora to come see Steven at your office and I get the impression that this is more than just a date," Jeff said and Sting sighed.

"Why don't you kids go outside for a minute I need to talk to Jeff alone," Sting said and Steven, Beth and Aurora went outside and left the grownups to talk.

"I got a tip from a very smart member of my family that something low down and dirty was going on here tonight so I had to come and check it out," Jeff said and Sting put his hands up innocently.

"There is something going on here Jeff but I assure you it's not low down and it's not dirty. My son overheard Stephanie talking about Aurora and Beth getting together to form the Hardy Girls in WWE and he told me that TNA should have them here which makes total sense being that you work here anyway. What could be better than having the original Hardy Boy and his two daughters wrestling together in TNA? It doesn't get much better than that Jeff," Sting explained.

"You used your son as a spy to scout my children, Sting that is so out of character how could you say that that's not low down and dirty?" Jeff said disgusted.

"Jeff I had no idea your daughters was even interested in wrestling and don't blame Steven he just wants to be around Aurora more often. If I knew that Aurora and Beth were interested in wrestling I would have asked you about this before," Sting said.

"They aren't interested in wrestling Sting; this is all my wife's idea. Steph's got it in her head that she could teach the A Twins about the wrestling business so that they won't work for BTW and she wants to create a rival faction in the WWE between our children under her supervision, that's the only reason the idea of the Hardy Girls came up," Jeff explained.

"Aw that's sweet but I gotta tell you Jeff the whole Hardy Girls thing, that's money and it's something that TNA would definitely want to be involved in," Sting said.

"Well forget it because it's not going to happen, if my children do decide to wrestle it will be for the WWE only," Jeff said and he leaned over Sting's desk, "Have you told Vince about this?"

"No I haven't, I didn't want to mention anything to him until Aurora and Beth spoke to you and Stephanie about my proposal first," Sting said and Jeff nodded relieved.

"That's great because I know if Vince heard about this he'd be all over it and once Vince gets an idea in his head there's no turning him down," Jeff said and Sting nodded.

"That's right Vince can be very persuasive and that's why I'm giving you a few days to talk to your wife about my proposal," Sting said and Jeff stared at Sting in shock.

"What? You want me to ask Stephanie if she'll be okay with me working with Aurora and Beth here in TNA?" Jeff said horrified. "Sting I just told you that's not an option,"

"Well make it an option Jeff or else I'll tell your father-in-law and then Stephanie will have no chance of adding her children to the WWE roster," Sting replied and Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sting you're messing with my family I want you to forget what Steven told you and pretend you never heard a word," Jeff said urgently.

"But I did hear about it Jeff and I liked what I heard and so will Vince," Sting said and Jeff raked his hands through his hair before turning to leave.

"You okay daddy?" Beth asked her father and Jeff looked at his daughters and then he looked at Steven Borden.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, I just wanted to be with Aurora," Steven said swallowing nervously as Jeff stared at him with hard green eyes. Steven kissed Aurora. "I think I better leave you guys alone to talk,"

Steven went into his father's office and Beth and Aurora hugged Jeff who suddenly had way too much on his mind. He knelt down to Aurora and looked her in the eyes.

"Aurora tell me something, would you want to work here with me and your sister?" he asked and Aurora nodded.

"It's not just that seeing Steven would be awesome daddy, I could see Angelica and Ravine too," she replied. "But I don't want to do anything that's going to upset DX so I'll turn down the offer if you want me too,"

"It may come to that Aurora," Jeff replied, he was dreading telling Stephanie what happened.

"Don't worry I'll always put the family before wrestling and if mom's against it so am I," Aurora said and Beth smiled, she was so happy to hear Aurora say that.

"How did you know we were here anyway?" Beth asked Jeff.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jeff said. "It was Angela,"

"Wow she really is smart, now all we have to do is make sure she keeps using her smarts for good and not evil," Aurora said and Beth nodded, she was proud of her little sister.

"Its Garrett Calloway that's the bad influence on her, when she's away from him she's fine and it will be easier to protect her if we're not in TNA," Beth said.

"That's true, she may not say it but Angela needs us much more than TNA does," Aurora said. "Let's go see her and tell her we're proud of her,"

"She's at DX Inc with Angelo and Rebecca Michelle," Jeff said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's fly!" Beth said and she and Aurora took to the air once they were out of the building but Jeff was still on the ground by the time they took flight.

"Daddy come on, what's wrong are your feet stuck or something?" Aurora asked Jeff from above. Eventually Jeff took to the air but he wasn't speeding across the sky like the girls wanted to. As much as he wanted to believe that Aurora and Beth turning TNA down would be the end of the matter something told Jeff that this issue of starting a new Hardys faction in TNA was far from over. The one thing Jeff hoped was that Stephanie wouldn't blame Steven Borden II for what happened because if she did Jeff knew exactly how Aurora would react and that would be in the worst possible way for the family, DX and the WWE.


	4. Sweet Justice

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Four – Sweet Justice

San Antonio County Court, San Antonio, TX

In a court house downtown Alannah Pirelli was waiting to hear what decision Judge Harris had come to regarding her involvement in the hit and run on Kevin Nash. She wasn't alone, Edge was in the court room with her and soon Angelina Love, CM Punk and Velvet Sky would be showing up to take him back to Florida. It was only a matter of time before Alannah knew whether or not she'd be going back with them. She took one more look at Edge who smiled at her to show his support even though inside Edge wasn't sure how the judge was going to rule.

"Will the defendant please rise," Judge Harris said to Alannah and her court appointed lawyer. Alannah rose to her feet ready to take whatever sentence the judge had decided to give her; the calmness she had in Florida remained with her in San Antonio. "Miss Pirelli I've looked over your history and you have been associated with criminals since you were a child. This association however was not by choice, you were born into the mafia and the mafia doesn't seem to want to let you go. This connection has impacted your life and the people in it and the simplest dispute or disagreement can turn ugly in a hurry without your influence. Bearing this in mind Miss. Pirelli I find you not guilty of attempted vehicular homicide, you are free to go,"

Edge smiled brightly, his heart almost leapt out of his chest at the words that had come out of Judge Harris' mouth and he had to do everything he could to stop himself from running over to Alannah and giving her a big hug. Alannah smiled and her lawyer hugged her by the shoulders in relief.

"Thank you your honor," Alannah said sweetly.

"I will give you one word of caution Miss. Pirelli," Judge Harris said and Alannah listened attentively. "Stay close to Mr. Copeland and his family as it seems they are the only people in your life you can trust right now,"

"Yes your honor I will," Alannah replied with a smile.

"Case is dismissed," Judge Harris said and once he had left the court room Edge ran over to Alannah, picked her up and swung her around ecstatically.

"You're free Lany you're free! This is fantastic we can go home!" Edge said happily and he took Alannah by the hand and led her out of the court house towards the exit. Outside waiting for them were Scott Hall and Sean Waltman and Edge and Alannah celebration was suddenly cut short.

"You got off little girl but this is far from over," Sean Waltman said to Alannah. "You're responsible for what happened to Big Kev and you are going to pay for what you did,"

"Shut up Waltman," Edge said defensively and he came up to the Kliq. "You don't come near Alannah do you understand me? She's been bullied by guys way tougher than you and I'm not going to stand here and let you intimidate her,"

"Relax Adam we're just here to give the little mafia princess a friendly warning that's all," Scott Hall said.

"There's nothing friendly about you guys and I can't wait for Shawn and Hunter to finally see you for the jackasses you really are," Edge said and the Kliq laughed.

"Ha-ha, that's never going to happen buddy," Sean Waltman said as Angelina Love pulled up to them outside the court house.

"What are you two doing here, get away from my husband!" Angelina demanded with CM Punk and Velvet Sky just behind her.

"Relax chica your girl here just got away with attempted murder," Scott Hall said to Angelina who turned to look at Alannah, she was both surprised and relieved to see her standing outside the court house a free woman.

"She got lucky but luck never lasts, it will run out and the Kliq will come out on top like we always do," Sean Waltman said and he blew Alannah a kiss before getting in his car with Scott Hall and leaving the court house. CM Punk and Velvet Sky watched as they left with their fists balled up, they were ready to fight Sean and Scott if they had to.

"What were they doing here?" Punk asked Edge.

"They wanted to know the verdict and now I'm sure they're on their way to the hospital to tell Kevin Nash that the person they thought was responsible for the hit and run is a free woman," Edge replied and Velvet Sky hugged Alannah.

"Congratulations Lany you beat the system, that's pretty amazing. Now the Kliq will think twice about messing with you," Velvet said to Alannah.

"This isn't about me Velvet this is about protecting you guys from those guys. I've known some pretty nasty people over the years and while those guys are almost childish in comparison they have something to prove and as long as they have this chip on their shoulder they will remain a threat to you all, which means they are a threat to me as-well," Alannah said.

"What is their problem anyway?" Velvet asked.

"They want more power, they feel like DX have it all and they want to take it away from them," Edge replied.

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as we're around and Stephanie and Undertaker are running things in DX's absence," CM Punk said. "Come on let's go home, I'm so glad you're coming with us Lany," Punk said giving Alannah a hug which everyone shared much to Alannah's liking. As they began to file into their vehicles Angelina pulled Alannah aside for a moment.

"Alannah I'm glad you're free but I still think you should dial back your involvement in this Kliq feud; this isn't really your fight, its ours, we're wrestlers and it's our company that is being threatened. If you get involved you could get hurt and I don't want that so let us take care of this while you stay out of trouble okay?" Angelina said to Alannah.

Alannah stroked Angelina's face with a smile, "Angelina I just got out of a prison sentence on a technicality and anything that the mafia does from here on will be written off. Because of this ruling I'll be forever looked at as the innocent victim of a family legacy, doesn't that sound like the kind of immunity you need in your back pocket? If I were you I wouldn't be in such a hurry to get rid of me, I'm bulletproof, use me while you can. Those Kliq guys are trouble and you're going to need all the help you can get," Alannah replied and she got into Edge's car with Angelina getting in shortly after.

On the way back to the airport Edge was jubilant and CM Punk and Velvet Sky were talking to Alannah in the back and filling her in on the history of the Kliq. His wife seemed rather quiet in comparison and Edge put his hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze to get her attention.

"You okay there angel pie?" he said to her with a big smile, he was the happiest Angelina had seen him in awhile.

"I can see you're happy," Angelina said.

"Yes I am Lany's free, you should be happy too," Edge replied.

"I am happy I'm just weary of what's going to happen next," Angelina said.

"Don't worry about that just be glad that Alannah is free and that she's going home with us," Edge said and Angelina nodded even though a part of her wouldn't have minded if Alannah was locked up for awhile, at least that way her family would have been safe from any retaliation. Having said that there was something to be said for the loyalty Alannah had to her godfather and if Angelina took Alannah's words seriously then maybe having her on their side would be a good thing after all.

The Sandbox

Stephanie came home straight from work and she was expecting all of her children to be home on time as-well, even though Aurora was hoping to spend some time with Steven Borden II down in Florida for awhile. Last night Stephanie and Undertaker had spoken to the family in depth about her ideas for the new Hardy Girls faction, they were very excited and Jeff and Aurora were unable to tell Stephanie about Sting's proposal for Aurora, Beth and Jeff at TNA. Stephanie went to bed that night thinking everything was fine and that no-one else but the WWE had any interest in hiring Aurora and Beth so she continued to plan ahead unaware of what was going on. It wasn't until dinner time that Stephanie felt an uncomfortable tension between Angela and Jeff. Angela kept glaring at Jeff as if she wanted him to say something and Jeff was distracted from eating. It wasn't until Aurora finally spoke up that the ice was broken.

"Mom something went down in Orlando yesterday," Aurora said and Stephanie raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"Yes I forgot to ask you why you went down there with the girls Jeff, what did you guys talk about?" Stephanie asked her husband and Jeff took a deep breath and turned to his wife.

"Sting wants Aurora and Beth to wrestle with me in TNA," Jeff replied and Stephanie put her fork down in shock.

"You told Sting our idea?! Jeff why would you do that?" Stephanie said appalled.

"Honey I didn't tell Sting he found out some other way," Jeff replied.

"How did he find out, the only people who knew about it are the WWE locker room and everyone sitting around this table," Stephanie replied but Jeff didn't want to tell her that it was Steven Borden that told his father about the Hardy Girls idea. However Stephanie was furious and she would not be content with vague answers.

"It doesn't matter Steph because the girls said that they weren't interested," Jeff said but that wasn't good enough for Stephanie.

"Sting isn't going to be satisfied with a no answer Jeff, the Hardy Girls idea is a hot concept, one that my father would love to get his hands on and it won't be long before daddy's knocking down our door to get Aurora and Beth to sign up with TNA! You know how convincing my father can be when he wants something bad enough and he is gonna want this," Stephanie said and Jeff nodded because it was true.

"Grandpa can't make us do something we don't want to do mom, can he Beth?" Aurora said to her sister.

"No way, although I remember one time when we went over to Grandpa's for dinner I told him I didn't want to eat any meat because I was a vegetarian and by the time he was done talking I was asking for seconds on Grandma's roast lamb," Beth said.

"Yes daddy is very persuasive which is why he should never have heard about this in the first place. Now tell me how did Sting find out about our idea?" Stephanie asked her husband again and Aurora felt bad for Jeff; he was trying so hard to protect Steven but it was hard getting her mom to back down when she got riled up about something like this.

"Mom it was Steven, Steven told his daddy when he overheard us talking about it when the WWE locker room was over here earlier in the week," Aurora confessed and Stephanie was very displeased at this news.

"So he was spying on us," Stephanie said but Aurora shook her head in her boyfriend's defense.

"No mom, he just thought if I went to work for TNA he could see me more often," Aurora said but Stephanie was not okay with that explanation.

"I'm sorry Ro-Ro I don't buy that, if he wanted to see more of you all he had to do was ask me and it would have been no problem, well I'll show him how we handle spies in this family. Beth can you please Transcend to the Bordens and bring Steven back with you?" Stephanie said to the Transcendent one and Aurora gulped nervously.

"Why mom?" Beth asked.

"Just do it please honey," Stephanie said pushing her plate back and resting her head on her hand while tapping her fingers on the dinner table. Beth Transcended and seconds later she was back with Steven Borden. Stephanie stared at him unimpressed by his sweet smile and overall pleasantness.

"Hi everyone," Steven said. "Wow that Gift of yours is a real blast Beth,"

"I have a feeling you're not gonna think much of it in a minute Steven," Beth replied sitting back at her seat while Steven sat down next to Aurora.

Stephanie continued to tap her fingers on the kitchen table as she mulled over what to say to him. "Steven you've been seeing my daughter for awhile now and I can see that you make her very happy," Stephanie began.

Steven smiled and he looked down at the table suddenly feeling quite shy and Aurora hugged him regardless of the unfriendly nature of his invitation to the Sandbox, "She makes me very happy too Mrs. Hardy," Steven replied.

"I know that's why I've decided to go easy on you for spying on us," Stephanie said and Steven's mouth fell open and Aurora gasped.

"Mom I told you he didn't spy on us," Aurora insisted but Steven shook his head and calmed her down.

"No-no Aurora, if this is about me telling my dad about your idea of putting Aurora and Beth together as a group you're mom is right, I should have come to you and just asked if I could spend more time with Aurora Mrs. Hardy. Now my dad's gotten all excited about this really great idea when all I wanted was to see more of your daughter. I'm really sorry it won't happen again," Steven said to Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't like to hear that Sting was excited about her idea but she liked how happy Aurora and Steven were and that he had apologized for letting the proverbial cat out of the bag. "I tell you what Steven, you tell your dad that you don't want Aurora to work for TNA and get him to drop the idea and not mention it to my father, and then all will be forgotten. Can you do that for me?" Stephanie said.

Steven nodded enthusiastically, "You got it Mrs. H, I'll go tell daddy right now!" he said earnestly and that made Stephanie very happy.

"That's great, Beth please take Steven home now and then come right back," Stephanie said to her daughter who was glad that the conversation had gone so well.

"I miss you already," Steven said to Aurora and they embraced one more time before Beth took him back home. When they left Aurora sighed at his departure while Angela made gagging noises.

"Shut up AJ you'd miss him too if he was your boyfriend," Aurora said to her half-sister and AJ laughed.

"I highly doubt that," Angela said while Aurora shared a joke with her brother who was doing pretty good considering Rebecca Michelle was staying over at the McCools in New York with RJ Orton.

"Look at our kids getting on, I hope it stays like this," Stephanie said leaning over to Jeff and he put his arm around her.

"As long as Garrett Calloway stays away and your father doesn't get wind of the Hardy Girls idea all should be well with us Steph," Jeff said and Stephanie shuddered.

"I don't know what's worse, Garrett Calloway being near my children or my father stealing one of my ideas," Stephanie said.

"Steph even if Vince did find out about your idea he wouldn't necessarily run with it," Jeff said and Stephanie looked up at her husband like he was crazy.

"I'll forget that you just said that, sometimes you forget who my father is," Stephanie replied.

"Yeah I do, there's no way he'd let you have this idea to yourself if he finds out about it," Jeff said.

"That's right so I hope Steven Borden succeeds in getting his father to forget it altogether, I know that kid would do anything to make Aurora happy," Stephanie said and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah he would, it's a shame your father couldn't do the same for you," Jeff said and Stephanie sighed.

"I know, that would be asking too much," she said knowing that when it came to business Vince McMahon would sooner retire than lose out on a million dollar idea, even if it came from his own daughter and running with it would cost the WWE a loss they may never recover from.


	5. Light Conversation

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Five – Light Conversation

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

Amy and Shawn were in their bedroom while everyone else was sitting by the river enjoying a little light conversation on a beautiful Jamaican morning. The Anointed Couple rarely spoke lightly about anything; usually their conversations were so deep it took awhile for them to end and today was no different. Even though their housemates were expecting them shortly it was going to take a well-timed interruption to get them out of their room.

"I've never seen you so happy Shawn, finding out that Cameron is now youth pastor of his church has really brightened you up," Amy said while brushing her hair and looking for her butterfly clip.

"What are you talking about I'm always bright and happy," Shawn said and Amy laughed.

"Ha, I don't think so dear husband. Have you already forgotten how grumpy and miserable you were when you found out Cheyenne decided to marry Tristen? That fiasco only just ended and that smile has only just returned to your face, I can finally stand to be around you again," Amy said finding her butterfly clip and she pinned her hair up with it.

"You're right; I forgot that I'm supposed to rejoice in the Lord always. Next time you see me pouting and dragging my feet around in misery do me a favor and hit me over the head with my Bible will you?" Shawn asked Amy who nodded.

"Will do," she said while surveying her hair in the mirror. "What do you think Shawn, is my hair better up or down?" she asked her indifferent husband.

"Meh, you look good bald," Shawn replied and Amy chuckled. "You're beautiful to me no matter how you wear your hair,"

"Aw that's sweet," Amy said appreciatively and Shawn reclined onto their bed as if he intended to stay there, "Na-uh Showstoppa don't get comfortable we've gotta go join the insane wrestling posse outside," she said pulling Shawn up from the bed, or at least she tried to, in the end she found herself lying on top of him as he pulled her down to the bed.

"I'd rather be with you, those guys will understand," Shawn said and he kissed Amy lovingly.

"That's not true they will not understand, they've been complaining that we spend way too much time together," Amy said as Shawn pulled her closer for another kiss.

"Would these people happen to be my best friend Triple H?" Shawn asked and Amy nodded.

"He caught me while I was on my way to bed last night and said that I've been monopolizing your time," Amy said. "Then he asked if I would like to join him in the shower and I Speared him through the bathroom door,"

"So that's what that loud thump was," Shawn said thinking back to last night. "You're my wife you're supposed to monopolize my time,"

"Well he said all the time we've been spending together is against the Kliq bylaws," Amy said.

"What else did he say?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know I walked away while he was still talking," Amy replied and Shawn stroked her face with admiration.

"That's my girl, ignoring Hunter is what you do best, why start paying attention to him now?" Shawn said and Amy clasped his wrist and kissed to soft side of his hand.

"Because Hunter has a way of getting his point across and if we don't bend to his will he'll find numerous tactical ways to annoy us until he does and I don't want to spend the next few months in Jamaica avoiding him," Amy replied.

"You mean like that time when you bought his birthday present early and he found out about it?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, he tore our bedroom apart looking for it," Amy said.

"And then he thought it was the watch you bought for me," Shawn said.

"I think he just wanted your watch and like always he ended up getting what he wanted and I had to buy you something else," Amy said and she stroked Shawn's arm, "Not that I mind buying gifts for you,"

"I don't mind it much either," Shawn replied and they shared a deep kiss before Hunter burst in on them, not that they were surprised.

"Okay break it up you two, let's go to the river for some light conversation," Hunter said pulling Shawn up by his shirt and marching him out of his bedroom while Big Red followed.

"Gees Hunter we weren't expecting you to interrupt us," Amy said sarcastically.

"Yes you were I already told you I didn't want you monopolizing Shawn's time," Hunter said.

"I know I was being sarcastic," Amy replied.

"Well don't because you don't have the skill to pull sarcasm off," Hunter said.

"Said the man in the bright orange shorts," Amy said.

"Hey Joanie said these shorts rock," Triple H replied.

"That reminds me I have to take Jo with me to get her eyes tested," Amy said putting her sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the fluorescent light cascading from Hunter's shorts.

Down by the river the Ortons, Hennigans, Danners and Jo Helmsley were talking about the charges against Alannah Pirelli for the hit and run on Kevin Nash being dropped. Trish was in mid-sentence when the flailing form of HBK was dumped in front of her and Randy.

"Way-to-drop in on us Shawn," Randy said sipping on his orange squash.

"Guys let me ask you something, do you think me and Amy are spending too much time together?" Shawn asked his friends who all shook their heads that they didn't.

"You guys are married you should be able to spend as much time together as you want," Melina said and Hunter told her to be quiet. "He asked me Hunter I had to say something; I know it hurts to not have your best friend around all the time,"

"It doesn't hurt its just inappropriate," Hunter said.

"You know what's inappropriate? A grown man wanting to be around his best friend all the time," John Hennigan said and the Danners' laughed.

"Shut up Johnny," Hunter said and he picked up a the pitcher of orange squash," One more smart remark out of either of you and I'll douse you both in this squash,"

"Wow did you squeeze that from your shorts?" Melina said and everyone burst out laughing and Hunter went to throw the squash on the Hennigans but Trish removed it from his hands before he had a chance to.

"Trish don't interfere," Hunter said.

"Look you got Shawn and Amy down here like you wanted why don't you relax and join in the conversation?" Trish suggested.

"Okay," Hunter said and he sat on top of HBK so that he didn't go and sit next to Amy.

"Hunter get off me!" HBK cried from beneath his muscular best friend.

"Not unless you promise to sit next to me and Jo instead of Amy," Hunter said and Amy shook her head in disapproval.

"He can sit next to me if he wants to," Amy said.

"Not if it means watching you two kiss each other like love sick puppies while we're all out here," Hunter said.

"I don't mind if you and Jo kiss," Amy replied.

"I'd rather not expose you all to me and Jo's private moment, I have more class than that," Hunter replied.

"Please, before you left to get these two you were making out with Jo forever out here," Trish said.

"Yeah you hypocrite," Jo said.

"Joanie please don't say words you can't spell, Trish must you tell the Truth at all times?" Hunter said.

"Yup, it's my calling," Trish said.

"Well it's annoying," Hunter said.

"So are you," Trish replied and Randy laughed.

"Yeah I've only been out here for two minutes and your sitting on my back, get off me!" Shawn said.

"Consider this a protest against you and your adoring wife. I'm sitting on you until all the sickening romance between you to is significantly reduced to a reasonable amount," Hunter said.

"And what amount would be satisfactory to you?" Amy said.

"Once a week in private," Hunter said.

"Get off me!" Shawn cried again and everyone eventually pulled Hunter off of him and dropped him next to Joanie while Shawn crawled over to Amy.

"Ew don't bring him over here I might catch his stupidity," Joanie said recoiling from her husband.

"Don't worry it's not contagious, if it was we'd all be acting like boneheads," Randy said and Hunter kicked him in offense to which Trish responded by pouring the orange squash on Hunter's shorts so it looked like he'd wet himself.

"Ew, great now I have to inside and change!" Hunter said appalled.

"Oh what a shame now you'll have to change out of those ridiculously bright orange shorts," Randy said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Well you can laugh now Orton because when I come back out here I'm not wearing any pants at all!" Hunter said and everyone shuddered at that thought.

It occurred to Shawn that Hunter was about to go into his annual "I'm the most annoying man in the world" phase, something that Shawn had hoped was limited by geography since he had only experienced it in Connecticut but he was wrong.

"Everybody brace yourselves I think this is only the beginning," Shawn warned his friends.

"The beginning of what?" Brie asked.

"Of course you don't know about this do you? Every year Hunter will go through this period where he is extremely irritating and every year we have to suffer through it," Shawn explained to the Danners.

"How long does it last?" Justin Danner asked.

"Sometimes it'll last for months but there was one time where he was just extremely annoying for a week and the rest of the time he was just being his normal annoying self and we couldn't tell the difference," Joanie said and Justin chuckled, "Its not funny,"

"Sorry," Justin said.

"Yes it is," Trish corrected Joanie and Justin started laughing again.

"Its okay for you Trish you're not married to the guy, you and Randy are safe in New York City," Joanie said.

"Hey even New York isn't' far away enough for us to escape from Hunter's annoying behavior," Randy said and he turned to Brie to explain, "One night he called me and kept me on the phone for hours because he was afraid Amy's green meanie Gash was chasing him,"

Amy put her hand up and Randy looked at her, "Um that was actually true, I unleashed Gash because Hunter was annoying me. He was outside Hunter and Jo's bedroom all night,"

Randy scowled at Amy while Brie and Trish burst out laughing, "I stayed up all night assuring Hunter that he was fine," Randy said.

"You're a prophet shouldn't you have known the Truth?" Justin asked Randy.

"You think God's got time to talk to me about stupid stuff like that?" Randy said knowing he would never waste an Oracle on Hunter's annoying behavior.

"If it gets too much for you two just let me know and I'll do my best to help you out okay?" Shawn assured the Danners, Justin nodded thankfully but Brie frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shawn, Hunter's not annoying he's hilarious," she said and Amy leaned over to her husband.

"Its early give it time, in a few days she'll be knocking on our bedroom door begging us to help her get away from him," Amy said and Shawn nodded knowing it was the Truth. What Shawn and Amy didn't know was that this time around there would be more to Hunter's annoying behavior than before and Trish decided that since they were altogether now would be the best time to fill them in on the details. That was the plan at least until Hunter re-emerged from the house wearing nothing but a tight pair of fluorescent green swimming trunks, at least they looked like swimming trunks.

"Aren't those my bikini bottoms?" Brie asked Hunter and he nodded.

"They look better on me don't you think?" he said to Brie and she turned to Amy and Shawn in shock.

"Wow it only took a few minutes for Brie to go from amused to disgusted – let the phase of annoying behavior begin!" Shawn declared as everyone shielded their eyes from the man in the bright green bikini bottom.

Later on that evening Trish managed to corner the Anointed Couple to finish what she had tried to say to them during the day, she got them just before they were about to go upstairs and go to bed.

"Guys about this annoying phase Hunter's going through, be prepared for it to be different from all the other phases. Two things are going to make this phase different; one is the Kliq, the other is you sweetie," Trish said to Amy.

"Okay what's Hunter gonna do to me?" Amy asked Trish and The Truth whispered the answer in Amy's ear. Amy gasped when Trish told her then she burst out laughing. "There's no way Hunter's gonna do that to me!"

"What's he gonna do to you?" Shawn asked Amy.

"Shawn if I wanted you to know I wouldn't have whispered it," Trish said and she turned to Amy, "If he does this Amy you won't have to worry about Shawn making that choice, he'll make it right away and you and Edge will get exactly what you want,"

Amy was still chuckling from what Trish had told her about Hunter and she wasn't taking it seriously at all.

"What are you thinking Trish?" Shawn asked The Truth.

"I was wondering if Hunter's stupidity was infectious because your wife is acting like a bonehead," Trish said. "Maybe if I tell you what I told her she'd take me more seriously,"

"Okay tell me," Shawn said.

"No don't tell him," Amy said getting in-between Shawn and Trish, "He's not going to do it so zip it,"

"Do what?" Shawn asked.

"He is going to do it Amy, unless God reveals something new to me that changes everything," Trish said.

"Well let's not rule God out, He's changed stuff before who's to say He won't do it again?" Amy said.

"Just be mindful of what I told you, this thing that you are insisting won't happen will happen when the phase of annoying behavior is over," Trish said. "I would tell you to be on your guard but there's no point in that because you're going to let your guard down,"

Trish hugged Amy and Shawn and went to find Randy while the Anointed Couple went upstairs and heard Brie Danner talking to Hunter through his bedroom door.

"Hunter I really want my bikini back, you can keep the bottom just give me back the top," Brie said.

"No Brie it's a set I really think I should keep the whole thing," Hunter said and Brie scratched her head incredulous.

"But you don't have any breasts Hunter," she reasoned which was her second mistake; there was no reasoning with Hunter while he was in his annoying phase.

"Neither do you so why draw attention to what you don't have?" Hunter said and Brie growled at him while Joanie tried to wrestle the bikini top from her husband on the other side of the door and give it back to Brie.

"Brie we're in here if you need us," Shawn called to the Californian.

"No that's alright Shawn I'll be fine when I get my bikini back," she said.

"Mistake number three; underestimating how annoying Hunter can be," Amy said and she went into her bedroom with Shawn still chuckling over what Trish told her Hunter was going to do at the end of the annoying phase of behavior. Amy appeared to be in a phase of her own: denial.


	6. A Thousand Words

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Six – A Thousand Words

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL

Steven Borden II as always was eager to see Aurora Rose after school but today was different as he was seeing his father first to talk about his idea to have Aurora and Beth Hardy wrestle with their father Jeff Hardy in TNA. If he wanted to stay in the good graces of the Hardy family he would have to make good on his guarantee to Stephanie Hardy that he would get his father to drop the Hardy idea altogether before Vince got wind of it. He was sure that once he spoke to Sting the issue would be forgotten so he couldn't wait to get it over with. He knocked on his father's office door and let himself in. As usual Sting was happy to see his son but he wasn't expecting him today.

"Hey son shouldn't you be on your way to see Aurora Rose right about now?" Sting asked Steven.

"Yeah I'm on my way to Long Island now I just had to drop by to ask you something first," Steven said. "You know that idea about Aurora and Beth wrestling in TNA with Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah what about it?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I need you to drop it," Steven said and Sting chuckled. He got up from around his desk and walked over to his son.

"Let me guess, you went to Jeff and Steph's and Stephanie found out that I was interested in pitching the idea to Vince and now you're in hot water so you want to talk me out of it, is that right son?" Sting asked and Steven nodded.

"Yup that's about it, so can you drop it dad please?" Steven asked his father.

"Son you know I'd do anything to make you happy and I thought Aurora working here would make you happy because that would mean you could see her more often," Sting said.

"That's true I would be able to see Aurora more often but Stephanie said that if I wanted to I could see her more and she'd be fine with that. Aurora doesn't have to work for TNA in order for me to see more of her so really I don't lose out by her not wanting to work here. You said you'd do anything to make me happy and this daddy would make me really happy, so can you forget about the idea or not?" Steven asked and Sting smiled.

"Of course I can son. I'm not an ambitious wrestling mogul like Vince so I can agree to drop this idea for Stephanie's benefit if that's what you want," Sting said and Steven hugged his father gratefully.

"That's what I want dad thank you so much. Also can you please not mention the idea to Vince McMahon?" Steven asked and as Sting was about to assure him that his lips were sealed Vince McMahon walked into Sting's office.

"Hey Stinger, what idea is that?" he asked but Sting quickly dismissed the conversation.

"Its nothing Steven and I were just discussing something private, you better be on your way now son Aurora must be waiting. Tell the little darling I said hi okay?" Sting said.

"Okay dad, see you later. Bye Vince," Steven said as he passed the mogul and left the building and headed for Long Island, New York. Vince thought silently before walking into Sting's office.

"You okay there boss?" Sting asked him casually sitting back behind his desk.

"I've walked into a million offices over the years Sting and I always know when I've walked into a conversation that involved me in some way, I believe that conversation you just had with your son was one of those Stinger. Do you care to tell me what you and your son were talking about?" Vince asked Sting.

"Like I said Vince it was a private conversation between me and my son and I don't care to discuss it with you," Sting replied and Vince sat down in front of him.

"Fair enough. You'd do anything for your son wouldn't you Steve?" Vince asked.

"Absolutely. I'd do anything to make my son happy," Sting said.

"Aurora makes your son happy doesn't she?" Vince asked.

"Yes she does," Sting replied.

"So was your conversation about her?" Vince asked.

"Vince come on I said drop it," Sting insisted and Vince laughed.

"Okay I'll leave it alone," Vince said but the truth was his mind was already racing with possible answers to the question that Sting wouldn't answer.

"Did you hear about Alannah Pirelli?" Sting said.

"The little mafia princess got away with a hit and run and now the police want to protect her, this isn't going to sit well with the Kliq let me tell you," Vince said.

"You think there's going to be some sort of retaliation?" Sting asked and Vince nodded.

"That's why I'm here. I think Edge is in trouble and we have to do something to protect him from the Kliq," Vince said and Sting shook his head; he was very disappointed with the way Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were behaving right now. "If we don't protect them I think Alannah's mafia goons could take matters into their own hands again and this time the Kliq might not get off with a few scratches and bruises if you know what I mean,"

"So what do you suggest?" Sting asked.

"The Kliq wouldn't dare mess with you or me so I'm thinking of inviting Edge and his family to stay at my place in Fort. Lauderdale until DX return from Jamaica. You Sting can keep your eye on the Kliq and find out what they plan to do to make my daughter's life a living Hell at DX Inc," Vince said.

Sting nodded, "I can do that, I gotta say though Vince I don't think Stephanie is gonna want me hanging around her while I'm at TNA," he said and Vince frowned confused.

"Why not? You're a friend of the family all you have to do is explain that you think that the Kliq have bad intentions and you're looking out for her, there's nothing wrong with that Stinger," Vince said.

"Sure there's nothing wrong with that but,"

"-but what?" Vince asked, he couldn't understand what the problem was and then it occurred to him that Sting's reaction could have something to do with the conversation he had walked in on. "Does this have anything to do with what you and Steven were talking about before I walked in on you?"

The answer was yes it did and Sting's delayed response revived Vince's former interest in that conversation. "Okay Stinger I think you're going to have to tell me what you and Steven were talking about. I need you to look out for my daughter and I can't have any barriers between you right now so spill it, what were you two talking about?" Vince demanded and Sting knew he was in a corner that he couldn't get out of, he just hoped his son would still be in his when he found out that he wasn't able to keep Vince in the dark about Stephanie's million dollar idea.

St. Louis, Missouri

The WWE locker room were on their way to the next house show in the Midwest but they weren't at all sure how to act around one particular member of the locker room, Kelly Kelly.

Since they found out that she was about to leave the company for Best in the World the locker room was wondering if they could trust her. Kofi and Dolph decided to hang around with her though, they still considered her friends plus they could keep their eyes on her. Kelly could tell by the way they were looking at her that they weren't sure how to act around her anymore so she did the best she could to put their minds at rest.

"Look guys relax, I'm not interested in getting my butt kicked by Chyna anytime soon so I will be on my best behavior," Kelly said.

"Well forgive us for not putting too much stock in what you say Kelly, you were about to walk out on all of us and you didn't even tell us what you were up to," Dolph Ziggler said.

"That was in the past, today is a new day and I'm sticking to the promise I made to Stephanie," Kelly said but Dolph and Kofi were not convinced.

"Sorry Kelly its gonna take awhile for us to trust you again, not to mention the rest of the locker room," Kofi said and Kelly put her arms around both of them.

"Well they'll come around when they see what a dominant Diva I'm about to become, you guys don't fool me you still like me, why else would you be hanging around with me right now?" Kelly said.

"I'm not even sure why we're hanging out with you," Dolph said.

"I just have this feeling you might be in danger," Kofi said and out of nowhere came Scott Hall and Sean Waltman.

"What do you guys want?" Dolph said defensively.

"She's not the one in danger chumps, you are," Scott Hall said and he started to attack Kofi Kingston while Sean Waltman attacked Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey get off them!" Kelly Kelly demanded and she jumped on Scott Hall's back but he flung her off and she ran into the arena where the house show was taking place to get help. When the locker room came a running Kofi and Dolph had been badly beaten and Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were gone.

Kelly called Stephanie and told her what happened, Stephanie then told Beth to go to St. Louis, Transcend to Jamaica with Kofi and Dolph so Amy and Shawn could rub them down with the Balm of Gilead.

"That's fine for a short term solution what about if the Kliq strike again?" Jeff asked Stephanie but she already had a plan for that, she just hoped the Deadman was up for it.


	7. Heart of a Worshipper

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Seven – Heart of a Worshipper

ARK Angels of DX apartment, Los Angeles, CA

Cheyenne sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom while Cameron and LC went over the word God had given Cameron for this morning's church service. Playing the organ at church is something Cheyenne had always wanted to do and now that Cameron was youth pastor at Silver Trumpets church she would be able to do it every Sunday. If all went well today Cameron would consider her to be part of the worship team at the church and that was more exciting to Cheyenne than playing in an ordinary music hall. As she thought about it Cameron and LC came into the bathroom and interrupted her reverie.

"Hey guys ready to go?" she asked them.

"Yeah we're ready but we have to talk to you about something," Cameron said coming over to Cheyenne.

"What's up?" Cheyenne asked him curiously.

"God told me that He wants you to give the message at church today," Cameron replied and Cheyenne gasped.

"Me? But Cameron I'm not a preacher," Cheyenne said surprised.

"It doesn't matter God uses whoever He wants to use to get His word across and He wants you to speak instead of me, can you be obedient to Him this morning Chey?" Cameron asked and Cheyenne nodded with bemusement.

"Sure I can," she said and LC smiled at her courage, she knew that Cheyenne wasn't really one for public speaking but she was willing to forgo her own comfort to do God's will.

"I knew you'd do it, the word God gave me is about honor and the Scripture reference is Psalm 66:1-3," Cameron said and Cheyenne recognized the Scripture immediately.

"That's a praise Scripture I can run with that!" Cheyenne said excitedly and her brother and LC smiled at her sudden jubilation; there was nothing Cheyenne liked better than to talk about praising God and suddenly talking in front of a church congregation didn't seem so scary after all.

Silver Trumpets Church

Batista and Romeo Perez Hennigan were sat near the front at Silver Trumpets youth service, although they usually came this Sunday was the first that the ARK Angels of DX would be ministering at together and they would want to see them there. LC opened in worship singing a song that she had written during the week called 'Holy is the Lord'

_No-one knows the Lord other than those who worship Him_

_In the presence of the Lord there is fullness of joy_

_Worship the Lord and draw near to Him_

_He is Holy and worthy to be praised so praise Him now_

_Praise Him with all you have and He will be with you forever_

_Love the Lord for He is Holy_

_Holy is the Lord we serve_

_Worship the Lord for He is worthy_

_Worthy is the Lord we love_

_Praise the Lord for He is mighty_

_Mighty is the Lord we praise_

_Give Him your all and don't hold back_

_Holy is the Lord our God_

As LC sang the church worshipped along with her with hands lifted up and faces radiating with praise. It wasn't long before the atmosphere was filled with the presence of God and when Cheyenne stepped forward to speak she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Please turn with me to Psalm 66 and let's read verses one through three together. "Make a joyful shout to God, all the earth! Sing out the honor of His name; Make His praise glorious. Say to God, "How awesome are Your works! Through the greatness of Your power. Your enemies shall submit themselves to You." Lord I pray that You will reveal Yourself through the Scripture this morning and that lives will be forever changed by the power of Your word, Amen," Cheyenne prayed.

"Amen," the congregation said.

"Please be seated everyone," Cheyenne said and everyone took their seats. "This psalm is about worshipping God and I want you all to leave here today knowing how important worship is to God. In this psalm the author gives us reasons to worship God; number one His works. All you have to do is walk around here and look around to know how majestic God's works are. Look up at the sun in the sky and remember that it is God that holds it in place. He creates order in chaotic situations, that's why our eyes, noses and mouths are in the right place. God made us the way we are so that we can function in order. Well people we have to make sure that our worship is in order too; when we wake up in the morning the first thing we should do is praise God. Thank God for waking you up in the morning, thank God for waking your family up in the morning and thank God for being there for you throughout the day and night and then thank Him again before you go to bed at night. That's order in worship folks, worship then becomes a lifestyle and not just something you do on Sunday mornings at church,"

The congregation received Cheyenne's encouraging words and Cameron and LC watched her fondly from the front with Batista and Romeo. She didn't seem self-conscious at all and she wasn't even nervous, all she cared about was getting God's message across to the people and she continued with great enthusiasm and without hesitation.

"The psalmist says we are to make a joyful noise to God. Joy is like medicine people, if you've ever known anyone that was depressed you know what I'm talking about. Usually when people are depressed they are thinking something bad but God is good there's nothing bad in Him, God does all things well!" Cheyenne cried out and the congregation applauded in agreement. "When you make a joyful noise you are thanking God for everything He does and before you know it that depression will lift and you won't be able to stop praising Him. God has angels praising Him 24/7 and they are constantly beholding Him in Heaven and when we praise Him some of that comes down here and we are in agreement with Heaven and it makes a joyful noise that shatters the attacks of the enemy. That's what I want to talk to you all about next; in verse three it says that in the greatness of God's power His enemies submit themselves to God. That means that everything that is coming against Him is limited when we praise God. His enemies cannot endure past your praise, when you praise God you are engaging in spiritual warfare and you will emerge victorious. God is victorious and that's what we become when we praise Him. If you want victory in your life and if you want to see His enemies defeated praise Him now!"

The congregation broke out in praise and it was so thunderous people came in from the outside to see what was going on. Those who came felt the presence of God and stayed for the remainder of the service which was nothing but worship. LC joined Cheyenne on the platform and they began to worship together. Many in the church said that they saw angels while LC and Cheyenne were worshipping and shortly afterwards testimony of miracles came through to the church administration. People said that they were healed during the service or that family members and loved ones were praising God when they went home after the service. Afterwards the senior pastor of Silver Trumpets asked Cameron if Cheyenne could come back and preach in the evening service but Cameron declined.

"You don't need my sister to preach again today pastor, the presence of God is in the people and it will be in them tonight," Cameron said and the senior pastor nodded and then went to pray while the ARK Angels of DX left with Batista and Romeo. Batista said that the service was amazing and that thanks to Romeo the presence of God was always with Him.

"Don't let Romeo's Gift from God prevent you from having your own personal relationship with Jesus, remember his parents will be home before you know it," Cameron said to Batista and he nodded.

"You guys wanna come over for dinner?" he asked the ARK Angels who nodded. "Okay great I've made roast chicken and vegetables,"

"That's if Joe hasn't eaten them all," Romeo said.

"Joe as in Samoa Joe?" LC asked.

"Yup, Joe and Victoria like to have dinner with us sometimes," Batista explained.

"Yeah and usually I have to keep him out of the kitchen until dinner's ready," Romeo said and Batista laughed.

"He's just kidding Joe's not really like that, he is a little upset with Tristen Nash though," Batista said.

"Hey who isn't?" LC said.

"As long as he doesn't talk about Tristen today then we'll be okay, we can talk about Tristen any other time but today is not gonna be one of those times," Cheyenne said.

That was easier said than done because when the ARK Angels arrived at the Hennigans home they found Samoa Joe there with almost the entire former Ring of Honor roster and they were not happy. After hearing about how better things were when Joe was working with them and what improvement could be made for the hundredth time Cheyenne decided to take a time out and she went upstairs to one of Melina and Johnny's bedrooms and be by herself for awhile. A few minutes later Roderick Strong joined her to see how she was doing.

"I'm fine Roddy it's just that I've been in church all morning and the last thing I want to hear are people complaining about work," Cheyenne said and Roddy nodded.

"I know, God should be getting all of our attention today. I heard you really preached up a storm," Roderick said.

"I guess you could say that, although it wasn't really a storm it was God's glory. I think that's why my brother asked me to preach the message today instead of him. He wanted me to let God use me to usher in His presence and the congregation received it today and that makes me really happy," Cheyenne said and Roderick looked at her amazed.

"You are so talented Cheyenne, I can understand why Tristen fell so hard for you," Roderick said in admiration.

"Boy did he mess that up or what?" Cheyenne replied with a chuckle. "Still it wasn't all his fault, the Kliq is a bad influence and they can make the smartest of people do the dumbest things. Tristen may not be husband or even boyfriend material anymore but he is a smart wrestling promoter and the Kliq is distracting him by making him worry more about his father's safety than his own wrestling company,"

"Yeah did you hear what they did to Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler?" Roderick said and Cheyenne nodded.

"What they did is so out of line, it makes me wanna go down to Florida and give them a painful lesson in respect, one that they'll never forget," Cheyenne said and Cameron and LC came into the room. "Hey guys,"

"Chey what did we tell you about being alone?" Cameron reminded his sister and she hit herself on the head annoyed that she had forgotten.

"Sorry Cam I just couldn't listen to anymore of that complaining so I came up here to get away from all the noise," Cheyenne said and Cameron rubbed his sister's shoulder.

"Batista's sick of it too and he wants them all to leave," Cameron said.

"That probably means I should go too, see you in Texas tomorrow guys," Roderick said.

"Bye Roddy," the ARK Angels said as Strong left them alone.

"Chey you have got to be more careful," Cameron said.

"But I was just with Roddy," she said. "What's the harm?"

"If we hadn't come in here when we did you were two seconds away from going down to Florida to teach Scott Hall and Sean Waltman a lesson, isn't that you were talking to Roderick about before we came in here?" Cameron asked his sister.

"You're right I was, I was just so upset about what they did to Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler," Cheyenne said.

"Well if you're upset about that you're going to be really upset about what happens next," Cameron said and LC shook her head.

"You mean those guys are going to do something worse than what they did in St. Louis?" Cheyenne said horrified.

"Yes and we can't afford to be distracted, we have to be united so that we can help out Stephanie. Believe me guys she is going to need our help very soon," Cameron said.

"What do you think our parents would think if they knew what Scott Hall and Sean Waltman had done to Dolph and Kofi?" Cheyenne asked.

"I think they'd expect us to do exactly what we're going to do and that's put the Kliq in their place but we have to do it together," Cameron said and God gave him some more information about what the Kliq were going to do next. "Wow that is despicable," Cameron said to himself.

"What are you talking about what's despicable?" LC asked her future husband.

"Kevin Nash is," Cameron replied.

"So he's not the nice guy he wants our parents to think he is?" Cheyenne said and Cameron shook his head feeling the closest he'd ever felt to Righteous Indignation.

"Hardly, he's up to no good," he said.

"Well let's go see DX and tell them," LC said.

"That would be the logical thing to do but I'm afraid logic just took a long vacation guys," Cameron said. "If we tell DX that they can't trust Kevin Nash Uncle Hunter is not going to believe us,"

"What? That's impossible we're the ARK Angels of DX daddy has to believe us," LC said incredulous.

"Forget about telling our parents we are going to have to stop Kevin Nash ourselves," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded while LC scratched her head wondering why her father would take Kevin Nash's words over theirs.


	8. The Deadman Lends a Hand

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Eight – The Deadman Lends a Hand

The Sandbox

Later on after work Stephanie and Jeff Hardy were in the kitchen after dinner while the kids were chasing each other around in the dining room. The sound of them playing was music to Stephanie's ears.

"Don't you just love it when the A Twins aren't at war with Beth and Aurora?" Stephanie asked Jeff as she put some glasses out on the side.

"That's only because we've managed to keep Garrett Calloway away from Angela," Jeff replied and he iced the glasses on the side using his water power before Stephanie poured the root beer in.

"Thank you," Stephanie said and she kissed her husband on the cheek. God normally wouldn't allow him to use his water power that way but since it was to make his family happy He made an exception.

"Speaking of Calloways I gotta say Steph I'm a little uneasy about Undertaker being the WWE locker room bodyguard," Jeff said.

Stephanie had managed to convince the Undertaker to protect the roster from any further Kliq attacks and she was relieved not to have to worry about it anymore.

"What are you concerned about?" Stephanie said with a shrug. "Taker's always been there for the locker room the only difference is that he's going to support them physically instead of emotionally,"

"Steph we don't even know why the Kliq attacked Dolph and Kofi, there must be a reason why they did that and we don't know what that reason is. Maybe we should find out before getting Undertaker involved," Jeff said and Stephanie frowned.

"Sean Waltman and Scott Hall are jerks, that's why they did what they did and I'm not about to let them threaten the WWE locker room again. Taker is the perfect solution to this problem Jeff, how come you don't see it that way?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"I guess it's because you made the decision so quickly without really thinking what possible motive the Kliq could have for attacking Kofi and Dolph. Could it be that they were counting on this response from you, that they want the Deadman to be on the lookout for them?" Jeff asked and Stephanie paused.

"Actually no that never occurred to me," Stephanie said. "With Shawn and Hunter away Taker was the first person I thought could handle the Kliq,"

"You never thought that the whole thing could be a setup?" Jeff asked and Stephanie shook her head that she didn't, "Well I think it is and I'm gonna be nearby tomorrow just in case something unexpected goes down,"

"That's great Jeff thank you for letting me know how you feel about this. I've been so reliant on Taker it never occurred to me that he could be a target himself, thank God I have such a wise husband that I can turn to when things get a little chaotic," Stephanie said with a smile.

Jeff put his arm around his wife and brought her close to him, "If there's one thing I've learned from knowing Shawn and Hunter for all this time it's that when the Kliq does something that seems irrational, there's a logical reason behind it and together we're gonna find out what that reason is," he said.

Stephanie turned her head towards Jeff's and they kissed while the kids came into the kitchen and grabbed their root beer floats. When Jeff and Steph finished kissing the frosted glasses were empty and the kids were gone.

"What happen to the drinks?" Stephanie wondered picking up one of the glasses and seeing nothing inside.

"I guess the kids must have come in here, drank their fill and left. The sight of us kissing usually has that effect on them," Jeff said and Stephanie put the glass down and brushed a solitary strand of her husband's hair away from his face affectionately.

"Would I be a bad mother if I didn't see my children for the rest of the night?" she asked Jeff.

"Are you saying you'd rather kiss me than see your children?" Jeff said.

"Do you disapprove?" Stephanie asked.

"Would I be a bad father if I didn't?" Jeff said and they both laughed before kissing it up again while their children played around like they didn't have a care in the world.

Birmingham, Alabama

The WWE locker room spent the night in Alabama and for the first time in a long time the Undertaker would be travelling with them. Although they liked having Undertaker around the roster couldn't help but feel like he was babysitting them because where they went he was there as requested by Stephanie and Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston felt responsible for that. As they ate breakfast the next morning Undertaker ate with them, only it was obvious that eating breakfast was secondary to looking around to see if Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were around.

"If only we had defended ourselves against the Kliq Undertaker wouldn't be watching over us right now," Ziggler said and Kofi nodded but Kelly Kelly disagreed.

"You couldn't have protected yourself from the Kliq, they're like a pack of wolves and you can't expect to defend yourselves without some extra help," she said.

Zack Ryder shook his head in disagreement, "I don't think we need him here, if the Kliq try anything again this time we'll be ready," Ryder said and the Miz and Cody Rhodes nodded in agreement.

"Well I agree with Kelly," Sheamus said, "I'm bigger and badder than all of you and even I know that the Kliq are too dangerous to take on alone,"

"Let's just be grateful he's here and eat breakfast without complaining," Eve said and Layla and Alicia Fox nodded in agreement and Kelly turned back to Dolph and Kofi.

"You guys don't have anything to be ashamed of the Kliq could have attacked any of us, I don't think they went after you on purpose," she said.

"We know that, the attack wasn't personal I just wish we knew what the point of it was," Kofi said.

"Look forget about them, at least Melina healed you up. How is the little miracle worker doing?" Sheamus asked.

"Well she was concerned about what happened but Trish told her not to worry so she stopped stressing out and went back to her normal radiant self," Dolph said.

"Wow I haven't seen Trish in ages," Zack Ryder said.

"None of us have Zack and I'm sure we all miss her as much as you do and the same goes for DX, Amy, Randy and Johnny too," Eve said and everyone nodded.

"I can't wait for them to come back, they've been gone for a month and already things are getting out of control," Kofi said and Kelly Kelly had a thought.

"Guys I was just thinking about something, do you think there's a link between DX being away and the Kliq attacking Kofi and Dolph?" Kelly asked her colleagues.

"What you mean like the Kliq were trying to send Shawn and Hunter a message?" Sheamus asked Kelly.

"But they're friends aren't they?" Zack asked and Kelly shrugged.

"What kind of friends would do what they did?" Kelly said.

"Shawn and Hunter were not happy when they found out what Scott Hall and Sean Waltman did to us but there's nothing they can do they're under court order to stay in Jamaica for a few more months," Kofi said.

"Alls I know is Scott Hall and Sean Waltman better not pull a stunt like that again, court order or not DX will be back to handle their business and the Kliq is gonna get got," R Truth said and Damien Sandow rolled his eyes.

"Your grasp of the English language is horrendous Ron," Damien said.

"Actually Ron I couldn't have said it better myself," Sheamus said and the WWE locker room agreed with R Truth who had summed up how they all felt as only he could.

Just hours to go before the house show R Truth and Sheamus decided to go for a walk while the rest of the locker room did some last minute warm up exercises at the arena. Undertaker decided to follow them and he wasn't alone, Jeff Hardy had flown over from Connecticut and was staying aerial so that he could see from above if anything shady was about to go down. It didn't take long for that to happen and he yelled down to Undertaker that a car was heading in their direction from a few blocks up. Undertaker immediately grabbed Sheamus and R Truth and told them to stay behind him.

"What's going on?" Sheamus asked while R Truth looked up and spotted Jeff.

"What's up Jeff? Looks like you showed up just in time!" R Truth said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jeff hollered back as the Kliq pulled up in front of Undertaker, R Truth and Sheamus. Undertaker clenched his fists as they exited the car and headed towards them.

"If I were you I'd get back in that piece of crap car and drive far away from here," Undertaker warned them and Scott Hall and Sean Waltman exchanged cool glances.

"And if we don't?" Sean Waltman asked.

"Do you even have to ask? You're going to get your butts kicked," R Truth said and the Kliq laughed much to Undertaker's disdain and Sheamus' shock; they didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by the Deadman. Sean Waltman walked up to Undertaker and spat in his face. Sheamus and R Truth gasped, even Jeff gasped from the air above.

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" Sheamus asked Waltman and Sean shrugged nonchalantly.

"If I did Undertaker wouldn't be the one to grant it," he replied and as Undertaker went to strike him Waltman caught his fist, twisted his arm and bent it. The Undertaker cried out in pain while Scott Hall attacked Sheamus and R Truth all by himself.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Jeff said as the Kliq took down three men with seemingly great ease. "This isn't right things are not what they seem,"

Jeff swooped down bringing a cloud from the sky with him. He threw the cloud at the Kliq so that they couldn't move then he caused hail to rain down on them.

"Ow!" they cried out in pain but Jeff wasn't down with them yet.

"There's no way you guys could beat up these three on your own, whose been helping you? Where did you get this power from?" Jeff demanded but the Kliq remained tight lipped so he caused more hail to rain down on them. His Gift from God was clearly superior to the power that they had and it wasn't long before they couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak up.

"It was Garrett Calloway he gave us power to take out the WWE locker room and the Undertaker," Scott Hall said and Jeff Hardy leaned over to him.

"But he didn't give you power to take out me did he?" Jeff said squeezing Scott's face in his hands. "Now you go back to Garrett and tell him that his plan failed,"

"You can tell him that I'm going to deal with him too," Undertaker added feeling weak and Jeff removed the cloud from the Kliq but he didn't stop the hail and it followed them all the way down the road as they drove away. Jeff attended to him and to R Truth and Sheamus who were also feeling weak.

"What's the matter with us Jeff, I can't even move," Sheamus asked.

"The Kliq have put some kind of spell on you so that you feel weak, Amy can remove it so you guys are gonna have to go to Jamaica and see her if you want to perform in tonight's house show," Jeff said.

"How are we gonna see Amy and get back in time for the house show?" R Truth asked confused.

"With the help of my daughter's Gift from God," Jeff replied and he called Beth and told her to come and take some wrestlers to Jamaica to get some Anointed attention from Anointed Amy.

Around an hour later Undertaker, Sheamus and R Truth were back to normal but Amy was not happy about what had happened to them. DX were incensed over what the Kliq had done but Jeff couldn't stay for the fireworks he had to get back to Alabama and tell Stephanie what happened. Stephanie came to meet him as they returned to the arena. She hugged the three men and was relieved that they were okay. When she looked at Undertaker she felt terrible knowing how he must have felt.

"Taker I'm so sorry I put you in the line of fire I should have known this was a setup," she said while Sheamus and R Truth went to tell the locker room what happened.

Undertaker dropped his head, although his physical strength had returned he was spiritually broken. "This was all Garrett's doing, my own son tried to take me out and not just me, two of our best wrestlers as-well,"

"Your son is an amateur he obviously has no idea what he's doing, I stopped him in his tracks and Amy removed the spell. She wants the whole locker room to come to Jamaica after the house show so she can ask God to cloak you all with His protection so if they dare pull this again it won't work, overall Taker I'd say we won this fight," Jeff said confidently.

Stephanie rubbed her husband's back affectionately but while she appreciated the support she was concerned about Taker's state of mind.

"I gotta go see my son, maybe I can talk some sense into him," he said.

"You've tried that already Mark, maybe using Jeff and Amy to counter his evil powers is the best option," Stephanie said.

"Maybe it is for now but it won't be long before Garrett comes up with a way to take Jeff and Amy out of the equation," Taker replied and Stephanie huffed.

"He wouldn't dare hurt Amy, if he did he'd die on the spot," Stephanie said.

"That's what I'm afraid of, I gotta go I'll call you later, thanks again Jeff if it wasn't for you this could have been a very bad day," Taker said shaking Jeff's hand.

"Anytime Undertaker," Jeff said and Undertaker headed home with a heavy heart filled with grief because of his son. Stephanie and Jeff prayed that he would regain his strength mentally and not allow his son to get to him.

"So the Kliq used Garrett Calloway to take down the WWE locker room. How Shawn and Hunter can call those men their best friends is beyond me," Stephanie said. "I just hope that today they'll finally see them for what they are and sever their ties with them once and for all,"

"Me too sweetie," Jeff said hugging his wife and while the Kliq was a definite thorn in the WWE's side right now he couldn't help but think that this wasn't the last time Garrett Calloway meddled with the WWE either.


	9. Angelic Interception

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Nine - Angelic Interception

General Hospital, San Antonio, TX

Kevin Nash's recovery from the hit and run was going better than the doctors had imagined it would and today was the last day he'd be staying at the hospital after having only been there for a week. In the morning he'd be going back to Florida and return to business as usual, however as far as the ARK Angels of DX were concerned that business was anything but usual and they had a few questions for him while he was still in San Antonio.

As Cameron, Cheyenne and LC entered his hospital room Kevin Nash showed them a smile as if he was very happy to see them, it wouldn't be long before his true feelings about the ARK Angels came out, Cameron was certain of that.

"How are you Uncle Kev?" Cameron asked his godfather as Cheyenne and LC pulled up chairs next to Cameron around Kevin Nash's hospital bed.

"I'm feeling great guys; in fact I'll be outta here by tomorrow. The doctors have said that I'm well enough to go home, isn't that great?" Kevin said excitedly.

"Yes that is great and a little surprising, you're leaving the hospital rather quickly given that you were run over by a car," Cameron said.

"I know I thought I'd be laid up here for weeks but I feel so good I could jump out of this bed and walk home right now, it's a miracle!" Kevin said happily and LC and Cheyenne choked on their laughter. "I'm sorry girls did I say something funny?" he asked the two young ladies.

"Yeah it's hilarious just how full of -" LC started but Cameron quickly stopped her before she could finish her thought.

"We'll get to that LC," he said to his future wife sweetly before turning his attention back to Kevin Nash. "I'm sure one of the things motivating you to get out of San Antonio is to talk some sense into Uncle Scott and Uncle Sean right?" Cameron asked Kevin Nash and he nodded fervently.

"Absolutely. Those guys are not behaving in a way that I approve of and as soon as I get out of here I will talk to them and make sure that they are no longer a threat to the WWE," Kevin Nash said and LC covered up her face so that Kevin Nash didn't see the incredulous look on her face as he answered her fiancé's questions.

"So why are they attacking the WWE roster?" Cameron asked Kevin Nash.

"Because they think that DX and Stephanie arranged the hit and run on me," Kevin Nash replied.

"Do they know that it was Alannah Pirelli's mafia goons that ran you down?" Cameron asked Kevin Nash.

"Yes but they don't believe that it was her idea and that's why they're targeting the WWE," Kevin Nash explained.

"You must have done a pretty good job of trying to convince them not to attack the WWE roster given how loyal you are to our family but I guess they just wouldn't listen. After all you don't have anything to gain from the WWE going down do you Uncle Nash?" Cheyenne said and Kevin Nash turned to her.

"What are you implying Cheyenne?" Kevin Nash asked his goddaughter.

"I'm not implying anything I'm just asking you questions. I mean if Tristen were to benefit from the WWE being unable to compete that would just be a total coincidence right? If Uncle Scott and Uncle Sean took out the cream of the WWE roster it would certainly give Best in the World a greater chance of competing against it, right?" Cheyenne asked.

"I guess so but I don't have anything to do with that," Kevin Nash said and LC clamped her hands together to restrain herself from grabbing her Ax of Judgment and sentencing Kevin Nash for the blatant lie he just told them.

"Just to change the subject slightly Uncle Kevin, how well do you know Garrett Calloway?" Cameron asked Kevin Nash.

"I know that he's friends with Tristen and that he's kind of weird," Kevin replied.

"He's also extremely dangerous and practices black magic, did you know that?" Cameron asked and Kevin Nash shook his head.

"No I didn't," Kevin Nash answered.

"So you didn't agree to let the Kliq help him take down the WWE roster if he used witchcraft to expedite your recovery from the hit and run is that what you're saying?" Cameron said and Kevin Nash fell silent. It was obvious now that Cameron knew more about his involvement with the Kliq over the past week than he realized, yet still he decided to play innocent which was a decision he would shortly regret.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he replied and Cameron shook his head in disappointment before turning to LC.

"Okay Lisa you can execute your judgment now," Cameron said and Kevin Nash frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked bemused and LC unsheathed her Ax of Judgment and a look of fright came over Kevin Nash's face.

"You lied to us about everything. You've been working with the Kliq and Garrett Calloway from the beginning and you thought you'd get away with it. When you lied to us you lied to God and I have the right to execute this judgment on you right now," LC said and Kevin Nash's hair almost stood on end.

"What are you going to do cut off my leg?!" he asked in a panic and LC looked at him like he was crazy.

"Our God is a God of justice not mutilation, this Ax represents righteousness of which you currently have none unless you confess your sin and repent right now," LC said and suddenly Kevin Nash's face darkened and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Repent to you? No way am I confessing anything to some little kid so forget it," he said stubbornly.

"You know she's more than a kid Uncle Nash, God has given her this power and she has full permission to use it and you wouldn't be repenting to her you'd be repenting to God," Cheyenne said but Kevin Nash wouldn't hear it and Cameron shrugged.

"You're swallowed up with pride and the Bible says that pride goes before destruction and right now you're about to find out how true those words of God are," he said and LC's Ax of Judgment shone with a bright light as God told her the judgment to execute.

"Jesus Christ is the Healer and He does all things well. There is no healing outside the Blood of Jesus and I hereby rebuke the evil counterfeit spirit that you believe healed you and you will remain in this hospital bed until your body is really and truly healed," LC said and suddenly Kevin Nash's body grew sore and stiff and the pain of the attack raced through his body as if it had never left.

"You creeps! You're gonna pay for this!" Kevin Nash threatened the ARK Angels of DX.

"Hey if you repent and ask God for forgiveness you can be outta here tomorrow like you wanted, the choice is yours," Cameron said and the ARK Angels got up and headed to the door.

"Please don't mess with our parents anymore," Cheyenne asked him before leaving with Cameron and LC.

"If you think what's happened so far is bad you ain't seen nothing yet," Kevin Nash replied through clenched teeth and he called Scott Hall and Sean Waltman and told them to come over to discuss what they were going to do about the ARK Angels of DX.

On the way out of the hospital the ARK Angels felt as if they had relieved their parents of being lied to by Kevin Nash. His first move once out of the hospital was to go to Jamaica and convince their parents that he was on their side and that he had nothing to do with what Scott Hall and Sean Waltman had done to Kofi, Dolph, Sheamus, R Truth and Undertaker. Now he would be forced to stay away from them which is exactly what the ARK Angels wanted while they helped Stephanie work things out while their parents were away.

While in the hospital parking lot Cameron had a thought, "Guys I think we should go to the Sandbox," he said.

"How come?" LC asked.

"I think Garrett Calloway is upset with Jeff Hardy and he's about to let his feelings show in a very ugly way," Cameron replied.

"Gosh its gonna take us ages to get there, if only we had the Gift of Flight or Transcendence like the Hardy family does," LC said.

"That's not our calling LC," Cheyenne said.

"The Gifts God has given us are just as important, one Gift is not more important than the other," Cameron admonished his fiancée.

"You're right, I wouldn't give up Judge for anything," she said and she kissed her Ax before jumping into the car with Cameron and Cheyenne and heading to the airport to catch the next flight to Connecticut where good and evil were about to collide.

DX Inc

Stephanie had just finished some reports and crossed another important task off of her to-do list but she was distracted by the distraught form of Undertaker who was sat in the far corner from her desk looking like he had the world on this shoulders. She knew what was upsetting him, it was his son Garrett. His talk with Garrett obviously hadn't gone the way he wanted it to go last night and the disappointment of it was weighing heavily on the Deadman.

"Thanks again for helping out with the WWE locker room yesterday Taker, it's great that I can rely on you to step in when I need you," Stephanie said and Taker nodded absently. "Do you wanna talk about what happened with Garrett last night?"

"No it would just upset you," Undertaker said.

"Frankly Taker I'm not the one who needs protecting right now, what did that boy say to you?" Stephanie said suddenly feeling protective of Undertaker. She hated how his son was manipulating him having known what it was like to have someone you care about take advantage of you.

"He said that I was weak and that I should quit the business and then he started trashing you and he said that you're just a puppet and that you don't really have any power," Undertaker added and Stephanie's cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Why that little punk," she said then she realized how disrespectful it was to say that about Undertaker's son, "I'm sorry Mark I shouldn't have said that,"

Undertaker dismissed her apology, "Don't apologize Steph, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. Garrett's the one who seems determined to punish the WWE to get at me. Maybe I should leave; if I spend more time with him maybe he'll come around," he said.

Stephanie's mouth dropped at Undertaker's words, "Taker he's manipulating you to see how much he can get away with. If you leave all that will say is that he can make you do whatever he wants," she said.

"Stephanie you don't understand, first he was interested in Aurora and now he likes Angela," Undertaker said and Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"He mentioned my children?" she said nervously and Undertaker nodded.

"He said he's kept his distance from Angela for too long and that he wants to see her again and get her to work for BTW. I don't want him messing with your family Stephanie, that's why I think if I do something to show that I care about how he feels he'll back off of you," Undertaker said but Stephanie was adamant that she was right.

"That's the wrong move Taker, don't worry about my girls I'll take care of them, so will Jeff. If anyone knows how to deal with Garrett Calloway it's my husband," Stephanie said confidently thinking about how Jeff handled the Kliq yesterday.

"You two do make quite a couple," Undertaker said with admiration and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Jeff's the best and I can be quite persuasive when I want to be," Stephanie said and Undertaker wondered what she meant by that.

"Sounds like you have something in mind, care to let me in on it?" Taker asked her.

"Why don't you ask Garrett to come and see me here at DX Inc?" Stephanie said.

"What for?" Taker asked curiously.

"Tell him I've got a proposition for him, a proposition called Kelly Kelly," Stephanie said.

"You want to use Kelly to get my son's attention again?" Undertaker said.

"If it wasn't for Hunter this would have worked the first time around, now that Kelly's over my ex-husband I think we need to try our plan again," Stephanie said.

"Alright I'll ask him but be prepared he's going to have a wall as thick as Jericho around him," Undertaker said.

"Like I said Taker I can be really persuasive when I put my mind to it," Stephanie replied and she pieced the bits of her plan together in her mind with the sole aim of keeping Garrett Calloway as far away from Angela as possible.


	10. Ten Reasons to Love Jeff Hardy

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Ten – 10 Reasons to Love Jeff Hardy

The Sandbox

In the living room Jeff Hardy laid back on his favorite scarlet red couch relaxing before he went to pick up Stephanie from work. It wasn't his couch it belonged to Amy but he claimed it as his own whenever he came over for a visit and it drove Hunter crazy. The Game couldn't understand the relationship between Amy and Jeff but that's because everything between him and Jeff was a competition back then, now whenever he came over Hunter didn't mind at all. Jeff gave a big stretch followed by an even bigger yawn.

"Okay ten more minutes and then I'm off to DX Inc to pick up Steph," Jeff said before resuming his relaxed position. He didn't stay that way for long as Spy his pet Spider dropped down from the ceiling and crawled over his face. "Quit it Spy can't you see that I'm sleeping?"

Spy was persistent apparently there was an unexpected guest that Bebe, Jeff's pet Bumblebee had spotted outside and Spy and Bebe wanted permission to attack this person.

"Why would you guys want to attack a visitor?" Jeff asked Spy as he headed to the door, when he opened the door he saw why his pet bugs were so defensive: it was Garrett Calloway. "What are you doing here Calloway?" Jeff said to Undertaker's son.

"You interfered in my business so I thought I should pay you a visit," Garrett said, his green eyes flickering with mischief. Spy asked Jeff if Garrett was a ghost.

"No he always looks like that," Jeff replied and Garrett frowned.

"Who are you talking to?" Garrett asked him.

"That's none of your business," Jeff replied and Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Wow you really are nuts," he said derisively.

"At least I'm sane enough to know I should respect my father's wishes and not mess with black magic," Jeff replied.

"Well that's kind of the reason I'm here Jeff. Apparently you have a Gift from God right?" Garrett said.

"Its not apparent Garrett it's a fact," Jeff replied.

"Well since you felt the need to use your Gift from God to interfere in my business yesterday I thought I'd challenge you to a battle – your powers against mine. I will perform ten magic acts, if you can use your Gift from God to counter them all I'll leave your family and the WWE alone, how does that sound?" Garrett said and Jeff liked the sound of that very much.

"Bring it on Calloway," Jeff said confidently and Garrett looked at him with an evil smile.

"I'm glad you're up to the challenge and I hope you won't mind if I go first," Garrett said.

"Be my guest," Jeff said stepping outside the house and closing the door behind him. Garrett pointed his hands to the ground and the garden split and all these worms and invertebrates came out.

"Attack him!" Garrett commanded them and they went to attack Jeff as he instructed but Jeff raised his hand to them before they could come near him.

"Peace to you creatures now return to the earth from whence you came," he said and the creatures obeyed him and went back into the ground. "That's one for me," Jeff said to Garrett who was startled by what Jeff had done.

"So you can talk to bugs let's see how you handle birds," Garrett replied but Jeff stopped him.

"I wouldn't try your magic on the birds you'll only end up embarrassing yourself," he said but Garrett ignored him and he raised his hands to the sky and called for the birds of the air to come to him which they did.

"Birds attack him!" Garrett commanded them and Jeff rolled his eyes as the birds came towards him.

"Guys get out of here and go back to the sky where you belong," he said to the birds and they obeyed him while Garrett scratched his head baffled. Jeff called a robin back to him, "Tell the other birds never to listen to anything Garrett Calloway says ever again,"

The robin obeyed and went to spread the word the Garrett Calloway was trouble as Jeff shuddered to think the kind of black magic Garrett performed on animals when no-one was around.

"You didn't even speak peace to them that time, you just told them to go back to the sky and they obeyed you," Garrett said puzzled.

"What you think this is some kind of trick? Garrett I have a Gift from God and the birds of the air and creatures of the earth obey my voice no matter what I say, as long as its line with the will of God of course," Jeff explained. "What else you got?"

"Oh I've got plenty don't you worry about that," Garrett replied and he picked up a stone and made blood come out of it.

"Ew," Jeff said scrunching up his nose in disgust and he stopped the blood from coming out of the rock. Garrett looked at the rock amazed that the blood was gone.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I can control liquids," Jeff replied and Garrett threw the rock down in disdain.

"Oh really? Well control this!" he yelled and threw his hands up in the air and it started to rain blood. Jeff turned the blood into water and then stopped it from coming down and Garrett stamped his foot annoyed.

"I'm getting really annoyed with you!" he snapped and he pointed to a tree and it came out of its roots and he pointed to Jeff. "Spear him!" he commanded and the tree came straight towards Jeff and he jumped up into the air and avoided it.

Jeff then forced the tree to go back into the ground and it stayed there and Jeff came back down to the ground. Garrett turned to the tree angrily.

"How dare you disobey me?" he said to the tree angrily. "I curse you!"

Garrett put a spell on the tree and poisoned it so that it would die. Jeff ran over to the tree and laid hands on it.

"I pray that you will live and not die in Jesus' name!" Jeff declared and the tree was immediately healed.

"I didn't know you could heal?" Garrett said frowning.

"I can't but Jesus can and He's not about to let my prayer go unanswered because you want to kill one of His trees, what's the matter with you?" Jeff said disgusted.

"Well if you think that's bad watch this," Garrett said and he pointed to the Sandbox. "No wait I'll save that one for last," he said and pointed to the tool shed and drew a chainsaw towards him. "Attack that man!" he said pointing at Jeff and the chainsaw came straight towards Jeff who used his Gift from God to melt the metal tool down to a liquid substance.

"Great now I'm gonna have to buy a new one," Jeff said and Garrett drew one of LC's collection of antique weapons towards him. It was a nineteenth century gun and he loaded the bullets into it.

"Fire at him!" Garrett demanded and the bullets shot out at Jeff from the antique gun and Jeff had no choice but to melt the bullets down to nothing. He did the same to the arrows from the antique crossbow Garrett manipulated into attacking him.

"Sorry LC," he said.

"Oh I'm sure she'll understand after all you're fighting for your life," Garrett said and he pointed towards Jeff's clothes. "Strangle him!" he commanded them and Jeff's clothes became so tight he couldn't breathe. Garrett laughed as Jeff choked, "Looks like I finally got you Jeff, this will teach you to meddle in my business," Garrett said evilly but Jeff wasn't done yet and he tried something he'd never done before.

He looked at the pool of melted metal that used to be a chainsaw and said "Regenerate," as the command left his lips the chainsaw came back together, "now cut me out of these clothes," The chainsaw obeyed and it began to cut Jeff out of his clothes while Garrett watched in amazement. "Carefully!" Jeff said to the chainsaw and the motor on the chainsaw ran a little quieter and finally Jeff was free. He then told LC's antique gun and crossbow to regenerate and go back into the cabinet with the other weapons.

Garrett was stunned and his jaw was on the floor, he truly had no idea how powerful Jeff Hardy's Gift from God was until now. "That's nine out of ten Garrett, now what was it that you were saving for last?" Jeff asked as Bebe brought some clothes down for him to put on. Garrett looked at the giant bumblebee with disdain. "He's a friend of mine," Jeff explained.

"Please you don't have to explain," Garrett said putting his hand up and shaking his head, "It figures that Jeff Hardy would have a giant pet bumblebee for a friend. Now for my last trick, I really didn't want it to come to this but you've bested me nine times out of ten and now I have no choice but to tear the house down with this final trick,"

Jeff didn't know how literal Garrett was being as he raised his hands towards the Sandbox and commanded it to come down on Jeff. Jeff knew that he could fly out of the way but that wasn't his concern, his concern was saving the Sandbox from being destroyed.

"No Garrett don't do it!" Jeff cried out but he needn't have cried out as no matter how hard he tried Garrett couldn't seem to get the Sandbox to fall down. There was something protecting it, something stronger than Garrett Calloway's evil powers and that something was the collective prayers of Cameron, Cheyenne and LC. The ARK Angels of DX had arrived just as Garrett was about to topple their home and they prayed that he would not be successful. Garrett finally gave up when they emerged from the distance. He then realized what had happened.

"You interfered, that's why I couldn't bring the house down!" he snapped at the ARK Angels.

"Please I already beat you nine times out of ten you lost the battle way before the ARK Angels got here Garrett, now are you going to make good on your promise to leave my family and the WWE alone or not?" Jeff said and Garrett was about to respond when he felt the angry hands of Cheyenne Michelle pulling at his jacket.

"How dare you try to destroy our home!" she said disgusted.

"I think you've outstayed your welcome Garrett and its time for you to get going, Chey make sure Garrett gets home as soon as possible please," Cameron said to his sister.

"With pleasure," Cheyenne replied and with her Phenomenal Strength she hurled Garrett Calloway across the sky with so much power that he was in Houston moments later.

"Now that's a Gift from God worth celebrating," Jeff Hardy said applauding Cheyenne Michelle who was still angry about what Garrett Calloway had done.

"Are you okay Jeff?" LC said coming over to the colorful wrestler and Jeff gave her a hug.

"It sure is good to see you guys, what made you come over?" Jeff asked them.

"God did, He told me you might need our help," Cameron answered.

"Well thank God you listened to Him, I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to the Sandbox," Jeff said.

"Yeah like we'd ever let anything happen to the house we all grew up in," Cameron said and Jeff looked at his watch.

"I have to go pick up Steph, she's not gonna believe what Garrett did. You guys wanna come with me?" he asked the ARK Angels.

"No we'll wait here for you," Cameron replied and LC and Cheyenne watched as Jeff flew to DX Inc.

"Why did you say that, I wanted to go with him?" Cheyenne said and Cameron put his arm around his sister.

"We need to talk sis," he said and Cheyenne raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"About what?" she asked her brother.

"About your newest admirer, Garrett Calloway," Cameron said and Cheyenne gawked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" LC said in disbelief.

"Why would Garrett Calloway be interested in me after what I just did to him?" Cheyenne asked.

"He's attracted to power and you might be exactly what Stephanie is looking for, in fact you may be the answer we're all looking for," Cameron said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow.

"Brother what are you talking about?" Cheyenne asked Cameron.

"Yeah Cameron quit being cryptic and make it plain," LC said.

"Okay you want it plain, here it is – I want you to start being nice to Garrett Calloway, so nice in fact that you end up making Tristen Nash jealous and he'll start resenting Garrett so much that Garrett won't want to work with him at Best in the World anymore," Cameron explained.

"Then he'll want to work with his father instead at the WWE?" LC asked and Cameron nodded.

"Exactly," Cameron said.

"And all I have to do is be nice to him," Cheyenne said.

"Yup it's as simple as that," Cameron said.

"If it's so simple why do I feel like throwing up?" Cheyenne said.

"You might feel that way for awhile, in fact you might want to let Roderick Strong in on the plan, that way you'll have someone to hold your hair back when you're throwing up," Cameron said and LC laughed while Cheyenne put her head between her knees and LC rubbed her back. It was like a rehearsal for the nauseous days that lay ahead for the Girl with Phenomenal Strength and Cameron and LC would be there to support her like always.


	11. My Best Friend's Diary

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Eleven – My Best Friend's Diary

Kingston, Jamaica

In a rare moment alone Amy was able to hang out in her bedroom and do some reading while Shawn played the role of apologist for Hunter's increasingly annoying behavior. As she turned the pages of the book she had bought while downtown it occurred to Amy that she hadn't written in her diary for awhile so she put her book down and reached by the side of her bed where she kept it. When she picked it up she found that some of the pages were sticking together.

"What is this?" she wondered puzzled and she held her diary to her nose, whatever it was smelt very sweet and there was only one person she knew who liked sweet things. "No way, Shawn would never read my diary," she said to herself.

It was because she trusted her husband that Amy never put a lock on her diary and if the truth be told there was nothing in the diary that she wouldn't mind him reading, at least that's what she thought before she noticed that there was a new entry with yesterday's date.

"Dear diary I'm so bored I don't know what I'm going to do, if I had a choice I'd dump my wife now. Marrying Amy isn't all it's cracked up to be and I need a way out. I tried to talk to Hunter but he's such a good and virtuous man he wouldn't approve of me leaving her. He can have her as far as I'm concerned, the days of me being interested in my wife are so over," Amy read and her cheeks flushed red and she slammed the diary shut in her hot hands when she realized who had written in her diary and it wasn't her husband. "HUNTER!" she cried out and the heads of her best friends turned up to her bedroom window from outside. Amy marched over to the window and stuck her head out of it waving her diary for all to see.

"Sweetie why are you yelling, I thought you wanted some quiet time?" Shawn asked his wife while Trish and Melina laid out the table for dinner outside. Trish shook her head knowing why Amy was upset.

"Your best friend wrote in my diary, here read what he wrote," Amy said and she threw the diary at Shawn and he caught it and opened it to the last entry.

"Ha-ha!" he said laughing and Hunter, who was hiding behind a tree breathed a sigh of relief that Shawn wasn't mad at him. "Honey this is hilarious, surely you're not offended by this?"

"Yes I am offended Shawn that's my diary he shouldn't be writing in it, plus he spilt something sweet on it to make me think that it was you that had written that entry and not him, doesn't that bother you?" Amy asked and Shawn shrugged.

"Nope," Shawn replied casually and Amy stamped her foot annoyed.

"Gees Ames, I really thought you'd be immune to these antics by now, you're not doing a really good job of relaxing up there are you? Why don't you come back down here and help us set the table for dinner?" Melina asked her best friend.

"I don't wanna come down there I might do some damage to that bikini bottom wearing ape," Amy said and Randy and Trish burst out laughing at her comment.

"Hey I gave Brie her bikini back," Hunter protested.

"Yeah after you went and bought one just like it, I can't wear my bikini anymore," Brie said and Justin shuddered at the idea of Hunter wearing the same bikini as his wife.

"Why are you looking at me like that for Justin? I look good in that bikini and you know it," Hunter said to Justin Danner.

"No I don't know it and I'd really prefer it if you didn't go shopping with Brie anymore," Justin said.

"Kind of possessive isn't he Brie? It's just like we talked about, he's insecure about us being friends and now he's acting out. I gotta be honest I don't see you guys staying together for much longer, you know Randy's single if you wanna go back to seeing white guys," Hunter said and Brie gasped while Shawn covered his mouth so that he didn't burst out laughing at the expression on Justin's face at Hunter's comment.

"I am not single," Randy retorted but Trish shushed him, she didn't want her husband wasting too much energy dealing with Hunter while he was in his ultra-annoying phase.

"Stop kidding yourself Randy, you guys don't even make love anymore, the marriage is clearly over," Hunter said.

"How do you know they don't make love?" Melina asked Hunter and Trish looked at her earnestly.

"Melina please don't encourage him, just finish setting the table," Trish said to Melina who had obviously forgone all common sense and decided to engage Hunter in further idiotic conversations.

"There are six signs that a woman is not getting any and Trish currently is showing five of those six signs," Hunter said and the Danners moved away from Hunter while Shawn was holding his stomach trying to keep the laughter in.

"Really, what are they?" Melina asked and Trish shot her an angry look.

"Melina I said don't encourage him!" Trish snapped.

"I'm sorry," Melina apologized.

"Well now she's actually showing all six signs, anger is one of them," Hunter said.

"Well then I must not be getting any either," Amy said. "Shawn throw my diary back up here please?"

"Sure thing babe, hey where is it?" he said looking around and Hunter was writing in it, "Hunter give me that!" Shawn said reaching for the diary.

"Here you go Big Red," Hunter said and he threw the diary up to Amy. She turned to the last entry and saw that Hunter had written something else, he had written the six signs that a woman wasn't having marital relations with her husband.

"Number one she likes to read in her room alone, number two she goes to church a lot, number three she hangs around with Trish, number four she frequently uses Righteous Indignation, number five she calls her husband Edge instead of Shawn, number six she refuses to change her hair back to red despite the fact that she looks so much better as a redhead," Amy read and she tore the page out of her diary and crumpled it up in her hand and threw it away. "Stay out of my bedroom Hunter," Amy warned Triple H who stuck his tongue out at her as she closed her bedroom window.

"Ames has never called me Edge," Shawn said.

"I know I just added that one to get her riled up," Hunter said, "I don't know if you'd noticed Shawn but I really enjoy getting under your wife's skin,"

"No Hunter I had no idea," Shawn said sarcastically and Hunter ran into the house. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to knock on Amy's door until she lets me in," Hunter replied and Shawn rolled his eyes much to Justin's bemusement.

"How can you stand him when he's like this?" Justin asked Shawn.

"Are you kidding? This is Hunter at his finest," Shawn said and Justin shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess after all these years you've learned to go with the flow," Justin said, "It's a shame your wife hasn't built up the same intolerance to his annoying behavior,"

"Can you blame her? He wrote in her diary, some things just aren't funny," Brie Danner said.

"Yeah like Cheyenne being friends with Garrett Calloway," Randy said and Shawn looked at The King's Oracle in disbelief. "Oh sorry did I forget to tell you? It was Cameron's idea, that boy's full of great ideas,"

Shawn yanked his cell-phone out of his pocket and called Cameron frantically while Trish was now the one laughing.

"Thanks Randy," Trish said and she kissed Randy fondly on the lips.

"No marital problems here," Randy said as Shawn called his son and demanded to know what he was thinking by putting his sister in the worst possible situation she could be in since she was seeing Tristen Nash.

In an effort to calm his father's nerves Cameron and the ARK Angels came over to Patrick's house for dinner and Amy was very happy to see them.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to join us for dinner," she said portioning out the food for her children while LC noticed that her father was wearing glasses.

"Cut the pleasantries Amy, I want to know why you thought it was a good idea for your sister to be nice to Garrett Calloway," Shawn asked his son.

"I'm sure you'll get a good explanation Shawn but I think we need to address the more important question of why my father is wearing glasses," LC said.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Hunter said and LC turned to Joanie who shook her head.

"Why are you looking at me, he's the jackass in the glasses," Joanie replied.

"You told me I needed to be more serious so I went out and bought a pair of glasses," Hunter said.

"But you have 20/20 vision you don't need glasses," Joanie said.

"Really? I wondered why I was getting such a headache," Hunter said and LC took the glasses off her father's face. "My eyes are all blurry now give me them back,"

"Just wait a minute your eyes just need to get used to seeing properly," Melina said.

"Can't you just lay hands on me so they'll go back to normal right away?" Hunter said.

"I'm sorry Hunter but there's no cure for idiocy," Melina said and Amy burst out laughing much to Hunter's disapproval.

"Don't you have a book inside that you should be reading alone?" Hunter said to her.

"Yes I do no thanks to you banging on my bedroom door I wasn't able to get any reading done at all, you better not bug me like this again Hunter," Amy warned her best friend-in-law.

"For your information Amy I have a whole new set of things to do tomorrow, most of which include annoying you. I've also got a shopping spree penciled in with Brie," Hunter said writing in what looked like a day planner.

"Hunter I told you I don't want you to go shopping with my wife anymore," Justin Danner said firmly and he turned to LC, "No offense honey but your father's a freak,"

"I'm a freak? You're a florist; you sell flowers for a living. How many muscular men in this world sell flowers?" Hunter said.

"I do and I'm proud of it and the fact that I can go a whole day without embarrassing myself," Justin said.

"Really? Your married to a woman named after cheese, how embarrassing is that?" Hunter said.

"Actually my name is Briegh-Anna, I just shortened it to Brie because my best friend was called Brianna, it has nothing to do with cheese," Brie replied coolly.

"I like the way you handled that Brie, can I take notes from you on how to handle Hunter's idiotic behavior?" Amy said to Brie.

"Sure I've got a whole notebook in my bedroom, well at least I think it's in there I haven't seen it since last night," Brie said and Joanie looked at her husband horrified as he dodged her eyes.

"Hunter didn't you give me a notebook you said you wanted to recycle yesterday?" Joanie asked Hunter and Brie gasped.

"You threw out my notebook?!" she asked Hunter horrified.

"Well technically my wife did I just gave it to her," Hunter said and Brie balled up her fists in fury.

"Don't worry I didn't throw it away its still in our bedroom," Joanie told her. "These days when Hunter tells me to do something I just ignore him,"

"Thank God I've got a whole list of hair care product ideas in that notebook," Brie said and she looked at Hunter seriously. "If anything had happened to that notebook in a few days your hair would slowly start to fall out after I replaced your shampoo with one of my defective hair care products,"

Hunter grabbed his hair in fear, "Okay relax Brie just don't do anything to my hair," he said and Amy smiled again impressed.

"Keep it up girlie," she said to Brie; with a little help from Mrs. Danner she might be able to make it through Hunter's annoyance phase since Shawn was being no help whatsoever.

"Wow is this what you guys are having to put up with?" Cameron said to everyone who nodded. "Wow I'm glad I'm in California,"

"You still haven't said what you were thinking getting Cheyenne to be nice to Garrett Calloway, that boy is crazy I don't want him anywhere near my daughter," Shawn said.

"Daddy he's already into me, he tried to destroy the Sandbox so I threw him all the way back to Houston with my Phenomenal Strength," Cheyenne said.

"And now he's into you," Shawn said unimpressed.

"Yeah, in fact Undertaker called me last night and told me that Garrett was as normal as he'd ever seen him. The Deadman was very happy about that," Cheyenne said.

"Well it's good that Mark is happy given everything the Kliq has put him through," Randy Orton said and Trish nudged him gently, "What?" he asked his wife.

"Now is not the time to talk about the Kliq," Trish said.

"Why not? They tried to take out Undertaker, R Truth and Sheamus. If it wasn't for Jeff Hardy they would have succeeded," Randy said and Shawn's face fell.

"I thought Kevin would have gotten through to Sean and Scotty," Shawn said and he turned to Hunter, "We have got to talk about this later,"

"What? There's nothing to talk about Kevin will sort this whole thing out, we have to trust him to take care of this while we're in Jamaica," Hunter said.

"Take care of it? He's the freaking reason that Undertaker got attacked in the first place," Joanie said and everyone turned to her, "Kevin's the mastermind behind all of this, Scott and Sean are just following his lead,"

"Sure they are honey, why don't you let me and Shawn take care of this okay? We know Kevin better than anyone," Hunter said to his wife.

"No Hunter you don't, I'm sure the ARK Angels know what a fraud he is by now," Joanie said to Cameron, LC and Cheyenne.

"We sure do," Cameron said and Hunter frowned at him.

"What are you talking about Cameron?" Hunter said.

"I would tell you Uncle Hunter but you are in no state to handle what we have to say regarding Kevin Nash. We are doing everything we can to handle business from our end while you guys are all here," Cameron said.

"How have you been handling things son?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Well we know Uncle Nash was gonna come here after the Kliq attacked Undertaker and tell you that he'll try and do everything he could to stop any further attacks on the WWE roster, so LC sentenced him to God's judgment and he won't be getting out of the hospital as quickly as he would have liked," Cameron said and Hunter gasped in horror.

"What?!" Hunter said in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Shawn asked confused.

"Because he's lying and we couldn't afford to have him going around spreading more lies and causing more trouble. He wasn't even truly healed he made a deal with Garrett Calloway who used black magic to cure him. He had the nerve to say that his recovery was a miracle and since God doesn't deal in counterfeits we rebuked the black magic so that he wasn't healed at all," Cameron explained and Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you kids did that without telling us," Hunter said in disapproval.

"I think you did great, you exposed Kevin Nash for the liar he is and protected the WWE locker room in the process since he was the mastermind behind all the attacks," Amy said.

"We did what we could and we don't need to tell you what we do as a group Uncle Hunter, we're the ARK Angels of DX and the only authority we answer to is God's," Cameron said.

"Not when it comes to the Kliq it isn't, you are messing with an entity greater than the ARK Angels of DX. We've been around for a lot longer, we're much older and we deserve respect," Hunter said and he taped Shawn on the shoulder, "Come on Shawn back me up, tell your kids they should have come to us before LC pronounced judgment on Kevin Nash and kept him in the hospital," Shawn didn't say anything and Hunter prodded him, "Why aren't your lips moving?" Hunter asked him.

"Because I agree with the ARK Angels Hunter, they couldn't have done what they did if God didn't want them to. Kevin lied to us and we need to see him for the fraud that he is," Shawn said and Joanie and Amy nodded in agreement with Shawn.

"I can't believe you would side with your children without even hearing Kevin's side, doesn't he deserve to tell his side of the story?" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"Frankly I don't think he's been honest with us since Tristen and Cheyenne had their marriage annulled. I think he's been scheming behind our backs all along," Shawn said.

"Okay so let's deal with him ourselves," Hunter said.

"We can't deal with him we're under court order to stay in Jamaica, the best thing we can do is continue to let our kids take the lead on this one. They've never let us down before and unlike Kevin, Scotty and Sean we can trust them," Shawn said.

"Does this mean you trust us about Cheyenne befriending Garrett Calloway?" Cameron asked his father.

"Truly Cameron I'm still a little apprehensive about that especially after everything Chey's been through with Tristen this year, I don't think provoking him is the best thing," Shawn said.

"I know it doesn't seem that way dad but you're going to have to trust us on this one," Cameron said and Shawn nodded reluctantly.

"I guess if things do get ugly Chey's always got her Kane Effect and Phenomenal Strength to protect her," Shawn said.

"She's also got us," LC said pointing to Cameron and herself, "We made a pact to stay within walking distance of each other at all times, Garrett and Chey will not be alone together,"

That made Shawn feel a lot better and eventually the conversation moved on to more pleasant topics, at least it did for the majority of the people in attendance. Hunter was seething over his conversation with the ARK Angels of DX and Shawn about Kevin Nash and when they went home and everyone had gone to bed Hunter started a diary of his own using what was actually a day planner. His first entry was about Shawn and how he had turned his back on the Kliq. Hunter closed his entry by vowing to somehow change Shawn's mind and get him to see the Kliq as he always did; as family, as friends as a brotherhood that no-one could replace and time could not erase.


	12. She's Not So Bad

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twelve – She's Not So Bad

Best in the World – Episode #4 - AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX

Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong were about to get a victory over the team that Garrett Calloway had put together called the Black Diamonds in the main event of BTW when the lights went out and when they came back on Jay Lethal was on his back knocked out. Big Money covered Jay and Roderick Strong couldn't believe it as the Black Diamonds picked up the victory. Somebody had screwed them out of a win and as Garrett Calloway came into the ring to celebrate with his team, the spotlight shone on a familiar figure running away. Outside the arena the camera followed the mysterious person and a close up showed the instantly recognizable mask of CM Melody.

"I did this for you Roderick," she said and she fled as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards her. Those footsteps belonged to Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal and they were not happy as episode four of Best in the World drew to a close. As the fans left the building thrilled at another great show an ecstatic Tristen Nash applauded from the production truck.

"Woo – that was brilliant!" he said grabbing his jacket and heading to the place Cheyenne always went to after a show. When he got there he saw her submerged in red roses from adoring fans and signing autographs. Stepping a little further into the restaurant he noticed the faces of Cheyenne's brother Cameron and his long-time fiancé LC sitting away from her to protect her identity; nobody outside the wrestling world knew she was a Michaels. It wasn't until the fans were gone and the restaurant was almost empty with the exception of some BTW people that Cheyenne removed her mask and asked for her roses to be sent to her room.

Tristen took a deep breath; he hadn't spoken to Cheyenne since his father was hospitalized but he told her that he would be civil towards her for the sake of the company and he intended to keep his word. As great as the roster was he believed that Cheyenne made BTW extra special, just like she did at Ring of Honor before he bought it out and he had no intention of losing her anytime soon. Just as he put one foot in front of the other in the direction of Cheyenne's table he was frozen suddenly by the appearance of Garrett Calloway.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" he thought in surprise and LC and Cameron left their table and joined them. Tristen scratched his head nervously, something was going on here and he didn't like it one bit.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Garrett said, his voice now pleasant and inviting rather than dark and intimidating. Cheyenne smiled at him bashfully.

"You're welcome Garrett. I just wanted to apologize for getting so angry at you and throwing you through the air at a Phenomenal speed last week," Cheyenne said and Garrett shook his head.

"No I'm the one who should apologize. I had no right to attack the Sandbox, it's the place where you and your family grew up, you had every right to do what you did and I'm not mad at you at all for what you did to me," Garrett said.

"My sister is a very powerful woman Garrett," Cameron said and Garrett nodded.

"I know," he replied with a smile.

"She's especially powerful when it comes to protecting her family," LC added and it was clear from the expression on Garrett's face that he was happy about that.

"I saw that first hand, I had no idea you were like that Cheyenne. I'd heard some incredible things about you and Cameron from my father but I didn't believe any of them until I witnessed it myself firsthand. You're so strong it's shocking," Garrett said.

"Well I'm the Girl with Phenomenal Strength, GPS for short," Cheyenne said and Garrett blushed and started to speak into his chest.

"Well I must say I find you very attractive GPS," he said and he turned to Cameron, "Would you mind if I started hanging out with you guys more often? I don't expect you to let me be alone with your sister so I'm willing to accept the fact that you and LC will have to be present,"

"Wow you really like Chey don't you?" LC said.

"What's not to like? Not only are you a phenomenal wrestler Cheyenne, you're living, breathing proof of supernatural power and I have to spend more time getting to know you," Garrett said and Cheyenne put her hand on his taking him by surprise.

"I'd like that a lot Garrett, why don't you come back to California with us tomorrow?" Cheyenne asked and Garrett's green eyes lit up with delight.

"That would be awesome!" he said excitedly and Cheyenne squeezed his hands.

"I would really like that," she said sweetly and Garrett smiled at her soft touch. He could see why Tristen fell in love with her and it wasn't because of her strength, it was because of her ability to mix strength and weakness, not that it was her weakness that Garrett was interested in.

"I'm gonna go and leave you guys to talk while I go pack. I'll see you in the hotel lobby in the morning," Garrett said as Cheyenne released his hand and smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams," she said.

"See you later Cheyenne," he replied and he waved goodbye to LC and Cameron who returned his goodbye with a wave of their own.

"Wow does he like you or what?" LC said as Garrett left.

"He doesn't like me LC he likes my Phenomenal Strength, it appeals to his curiosity about the supernatural," Cheyenne said.

"And as long as he's hanging around with us we can use that curiosity to turn him to Christ," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded.

"What the devil meant for evil, God meant for good and we're gonna prove that with Garrett Calloway and give the Undertaker some relief from all the stress Garrett's put him through over the years," Cheyenne said.

"Great show by the way Chey, I can see why Stephanie's pulling her hair out over BTW, you guys are awesome," LC said and Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Yes Tristen knows what he's doing when he's not trying to personalize business," Cheyenne said.

"He was in the restaurant tonight, he was about to come over to you then he saw Garrett and left in a hurry," Cameron said.

"Why do you think he left in such a hurry?" Cheyenne asked her brother.

"Let's just say he's about to make business personal again," Cameron replied and he explained what Tristen's intentions now were after seeing Garrett Callaway with the ARK Angels of DX.

The following morning at the hotel all the BTW crew were staying at Garrett Calloway was packing for his trip to California with the ARK Angels when a knock came at his door. He knew who it was and he opened the door to see a very angry Tristen Nash looking back at him.

"Are you alone in here?" Tristen asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Garrett asked him and Tristen barged into the room without asking if he could come in.

"I saw you at the restaurant last night Garrett. Can you please tell me what the Hell you're doing hanging out with the ARK Angels of DX?" Tristen asked in irritation.

"That's none of your business," Garrett replied and Tristen looked at his ally stunned.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? Have you forgotten what our agenda is at BTW? We're supposed to be working together, how can we do that if you're hanging out with people I don't like?" Tristen said.

"I've decided to get to know them for myself I'm sorry if that upsets you but I don't think we have to necessarily like the same people in order to work together," Garrett said.

"These people are the closest to me and I know for a fact that they don't like you," Tristen said and Garrett laughed.

"Ha, shows how much you know. If this is what you came here to say you're wasting your time and you might as-well leave," Garrett said.

"So you think that Cheyenne, Cameron and LC like you?" Tristen asked wondering where Garrett was coming from.

"They're Christians they like everyone, now if you're done asking stupid questions you can leave now," Garrett said.

"Actually there's another reason I'm here, I want you to come with me to see my father. That spell you put on him to speed up his recovery isn't working and he's in pain, you need to come with me and fix it," Tristen said and Garrett paused in thought. For some reason the idea of performing black magic made him feel queasy and he looked at his hands and he could feel them burning on the inside and he remembered how Cheyenne had touched them last night. The thought of her touch put every evil thought out of his mind and he shook his head at Tristen's request.

"I'm sorry Tristen I can't do that, your father is going to have to get better on his own," Garrett said and Tristen's cheeks flushed red with anger.

"I can't believe this, why have you had this sudden change of heart? Cheyenne put you up to this didn't she? She's trying to get back at me and she's using you to do it, can't you see that?" Tristen said not knowing the effect that simply mentioning Cheyenne's name had on Garrett.

"No I can't see that, she didn't mention you once last night and honestly Tristen she's not the girl you described when we spoke about her," Garrett said, "She's not so bad, in fact I kind of like her – a lot,"

Tristen froze in shock at the words that just came out of Garrett's mouth and unable to reason with him he turned and left Garrett and called his father from his cell phone, "Daddy listen we got a major problem. Garrett says that he won't put the spell back on you to stop the pain from your accident and it gets worse. I don't know how they did it but somehow the ARK Angels of DX got Garrett Calloway to hang out with them last night and now he likes Cheyenne! Why do they have this sudden interest in Garrett? Daddy if we don't stop him from hanging out with them he's gonna be useless to us and we have to come up with a plan fast," Tristen said with urgency.

Kevin Nash put the phone down from his hospital bed and called Scott Hall and Sean Waltman.

"I need you guys to go to California. The ARK Angels are gonna be there with Garrett Calloway and you have to do something to keep them away while me and my son conduct a little business," Kevin Nash said.

"What are you gonna do?" Sean Waltman asked with Scott Hall listening in on speaker phone.

"We're gonna light a fire under Stephanie Hardy's butt," Nash said and he meant that literally.


	13. Missing in Action

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Thirteen – Missing in Action

The Hennigans, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA

The ARK Angels decided to stay over at Melina and Johnny's house while Garrett Calloway was hanging around with them in California; the Hennigans' home was bigger than their apartment and they wanted Garrett to feel as comfortable as possible. It surprised Batista when they called and said that they wanted to stay with him and Romeo but when Cameron explained the reason behind their request Batista was more than happy to accommodate them. Like most of the WWE veterans Batista knew how hard life at home had been for the Undertaker because of Garrett's unsettling behavior and he was more than happy to help the ARK Angels change Garrett's attitude towards life. As far as Batista was concerned there was no-one more qualified to help people than the ARK Angels of DX. Romeo Hennigan had another perspective, being the romantic that he was as-well as Cheyenne's little guardian angel he decided to make Garrett see Cheyenne in a more romantic light.

After dinner he snuck out of his bedroom and went into the room where Garrett would be sleeping. Garrett was surprised to find the little Hennigan sitting on his bed when he went into his guest room.

"Hey how come you're up here, we're all talking in the living room?" Garrett asked Romeo.

"I just wanted to grab a few minutes alone with you before we do the whole socializing thing," Romeo said and he patted the space next to him on the bed. "Come sit next to me,"

Romeo was quite charismatic for such a young child and Garrett found it impossible to say no to him.

"Okay," Garrett said and he sat next to Romeo whose blue-grey eyes contrasted deeply with his olive skin, no doubt the effect of his rich Irish-Latino inheritance. Garrett felt very relaxed in Romeo's company; he didn't know that putting people at ease was Romeo's Gift from God. "So what did you want to talk about?" Garrett asked him.

"Cheyenne Michelle is a good friend of mine and I was wondering what you thought of her," Romeo said.

"If you're worried that I'm going to hurt her like Tristen Nash you've got nothing to worry about. I like Cheyenne I think she's cool," Garrett replied but Romeo shook his head.

"I know you're not going to hurt her and I know you think she's cool but what I meant when I asked what you thought of her is do you find her attractive," Romeo said and Garrett was a little startled by the question. "Relax it's not a difficult question to answer, do you find her attractive or not?" Romeo said putting his hand on Garrett's shoulder gently and Garrett soon felt comfortable again.

"Honestly I've not really thought about it. I think she's an incredible wrestler and she's very, very strong and she's super friendly to me but I'm not really answering you're question am I?" Garrett said.

"No you're not, do you think that's because you've been focusing on her less physical attributes?" Romeo said. "You're so amazed by her strength and wrestling skills that you haven't taken the time to notice her pretty face, her lovely eyes and her wonderful smile," Romeo said and for the first time Garrett focused on that and he found himself asking questions that he never thought he'd ask as it related to Cheyenne Michelle Michaels.

Garrett turned to Romeo who was patiently waiting for him to answer, "Do you think I'm the kind of guy Cheyenne would want to go out with? If I'm not then there's no point in me even thinking about her like that, I'd much rather be her friend," Garrett said and Romeo smiled.

"All relationships start as friendships," Romeo said. "My parents were friends way before they started seeing each other romantically and they've been married for years,"

"Whoa slow down there Romeo I'm nowhere near that stage. If you didn't bring it up I never would have looked at Cheyenne that way, all I want is for us to be friends," Garrett said and that was just what Romeo wanted to hear.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it. You're not interested in Cheyenne because of her looks and that's why you two are going to get on great. The last thing my friend needs in her life is another Tristen Nash and I'm happy to say that you are not that guy," Romeo said.

"You're quite the friend, you got me in here to check me out because you don't want Cheyenne to get hurt again, I respect that Romeo," Garrett said and he got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"One more thing Garrett," Romeo said coming over to the door, "If you ever do start looking at Cheyenne that way I want you to give me a call and we'll talk okay?" he said and Garrett put his arm around the little guardian angel and gave Romeo a short squeeze.

"You got it lil' buddy, now let's go do the socializing thing," Garrett said and he headed downstairs with Romeo and got to know the ARK Angels and Batista in their home environment having found out everything he needed to know about Romeo Perez Hennigan.

The following morning Batista woke Romeo for school in the usual way – by pulling him off the bed onto the floor after he put his alarm clock on snooze for the third time. After making breakfast and hearing the reluctant footsteps of Romeo coming down the stairs towards the kitchen table Batista went to open the front door when he heard another loud noise. It was the sound of angry neighbors and police cars were parked all along the road asking them all questions.

"Romeo eat your breakfast I'm just gonna check something out," Batista called to Romeo.

"Take your time," Romeo said, he was in no hurry to go to school today with guests in the house.

Batista was about to jog over to the house across the street when he noticed something familiar was spray-painted all across the front of his neighbors' houses. It was the words 'n.W.o' written in black, the infamous slogan by which WCW's New World Order were identified years ago and Scott Hall, Sean Waltman and Kevin Nash were known for. As Batista started to approach a neighbor a man pointed to him and shouted angrily,

"He's one of those wrestlers he must know the guys that did this!" the man said and Batista suddenly felt like he had a big target on him as the neighbors turned to face him and the police headed towards him.

"What's going on here officers?" Batista asked them.

"Do you know anything about this Mr. Batista?" one of the officers asked Big Dave.

"No I only came out here to find out what was going on," Batista said.

"Well as you can see someone has vandalized the private property of everyone in the neighborhood with the words 'n.W.o'. Only your home remains untouched, do you know why that is Mr. Batista?" the policeman asked Batista.

"Look guys I know who the n.W.o are but they're based in Florida there's no way they could have done this. I'll give you as much information as I can about them but if you ask me this is the work of some wannabe copycats who are trying to cause a stir," Batista said.

While Batista answered questions outside the house Romeo was ready for school and he came out to see where Batista was only to see people getting into their cars angrily and shooting Batista dirty looks as they drove away.

"What's going on out here?" Romeo said as the ARK Angels and Garrett Calloway came outside to see where he and Batista were. Cameron already knew what was going on and soon he'd be breaking some very bad news to everyone.

"I think someone else is gonna have to take you to school this morning Romeo," Cameron said to Romeo while Cheyenne and LC looked at him intrigued.

"You know what happened don't you?" LC said to him.

"Yeah I do and it's a lot worse than some graffiti sprayed across residents' homes," Cameron said.

One of the officers recognized Cameron and he approached the ARK Angel, "Hey aren't you Shawn Michaels' son?" he asked him.

"Yes I am," Cameron replied.

"Your father is best friends with that n.W.o group isn't he?" the officer asked Cameron.

"My father's in Jamaica he had nothing to do with this," Cameron said.

"Still we'd like to ask you some questions," the officer said and Cameron nodded, there was no point in arguing, his father's link to the Kliq made him a person of interest simply because Michaels was his last name.

"Okay officer ask away," Cameron said.

"I'll be right back," the officer said and he went back over to his partner and Batista.

"Well looks like I won't be going to school today," Romeo said secretly relieved.

"Oh you're going to school alright, Garrett could you please take Romeo to school?" Cameron asked Garrett who was concerned about what was happening.

"Sure no problem," he said while eyeing the graffiti and he was certain that Scott Hall and Sean Waltman had done this. "Guys Tristen was mad at me for speaking to you in San Antonio and I think he may have sent Sean Waltman and Scott Hall here to cause trouble for you while I was here,"

"You're almost right Garrett only this is much bigger than Tristen being mad at you," Cameron said and Garrett furrowed his brow confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Guys can one of you take Romeo to school?" Batista called out to the ARK Angels and Garrett.

"Take Romeo to school we'll talk when you get back," Cameron said to Garrett.

"Okay," Garrett said and Batista threw him his car keys and Garrett slid into the red corvette while Romeo jumped into the passenger seat and as he drove his new little buddy to school he thought how driving Batista's car was a treat in a morning full of tricks.

Cameron, North Carolina

Jeff Hardy decided to go to his old home and sort out some things today since he wasn't needed at TNA and Stephanie was having a WWE meeting with the entire roster that she said would be going on for some time. Though they were staying at the Sandbox while Stephanie was temporarily running things at DX Inc Jeff and Steph had agreed that the family would move back to Cameron once DX had returned to work in a few months. Instead of moving into the same old house Jeff had some ideas to fix the place up and give it a whole new look for when they moved back in. He spent the early morning bagging a lot of old things and marking areas that would be completely redesigned. By late morning Jeff was in the zone and he had a list of ideas that he wanted to run past the kids and Stephanie when he saw them later on in the day. Jeff was so engrossed in his new project that he didn't hear the sound of men coming towards the house. These were two men he knew very well but they were not in Cameron to catch up on old times with Jeff, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were there to carry out their latest task in their campaign of terror and Jeff Hardy would be their next victim. Jeff had left the door open so he could move stuff quickly into the house from his truck, so when the Kliq walked in behind him he quickly turned around.

"What are you two doing here in my house?" Jeff demanded.

"Making sure you don't interfere in more Kliq business," Scott Hall replied and before Jeff could react Sean Waltman clipped him at the legs and he went down in pain. What happened next was brutal as the Kliq wanted to make sure that Jeff didn't do what he did best and that was fly so they hit him repeatedly with a baseball bat until he couldn't get up. They then bound his legs and hands with rope and carried him to his own pickup truck. They dropped him in the back under the stuff that he had wanted to dump and drove deep into the woods. Once they had found a very solitary part of the woods they dumped Jeff there and turned his truck over so that it was on top of him. Satisfied that he wouldn't be able to escape the Kliq headed back to their own car and called Kevin Nash to tell him that they had done their part and Kevin Nash assured them that he had also done his and for them to call him when they left DX Inc.

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut

It was lunch time and the WWE wrestlers were eating in one of the executive board rooms with Stephanie and the Undertaker. Wrestlemania was around the corner and Stephanie wanted to make sure that everyone was pumped up for their biggest show and happy with the programs they were all in. The meeting would last all day and after the third hour Stephanie knew that the roster was in need of a break. She had prepared a very special lunch menu for them which the roster enjoyed so much they didn't detect the smell of something burning coming from the adjoining floors of the building. However this wasn't just because the lunch was so good, it was because Kevin Nash had written a bogus letter to the health and safety officer at DX Inc saying that the fire alarms all needed to be replaced as did the fire extinguishers. The health and safety officer replied to Stephanie not knowing that the address he had written to was fake and the letter he had written said that he would have all the fire alarms disconnected and then replaced the following day and that the building needed to be vacant during this time. Since Stephanie never got that letter she intended for the whole WWE roster to be in the building the whole day. So when Scott Hall and Sean Waltman arrived at DX Inc and started a fire there was no way to put it out. It was ages before the smoke was detected by employees and while some were able to escape by the time the plumes of smoke bellowed out of the windows it was too late for anyone to leave. Everyone was trapped and the smoke was so fierce nobody could leave the executive board room. On her knees Stephanie crawled across the carpet to her handbag to get her cell-phone. She called Jeff but there was no answer then she called Aurora and choked out the words that DX Inc was on fire before she could no longer speak.

Aurora was there in a flash and Beth came with her. They flew towards the building and while Beth was shaken by the sight of DX Inc on fire Aurora went straight to work and she used her weather power to put out the fire. She asked God to open up the heavens and pour water down on DX Inc and it looked like there was a waterfall in the sky. The water fell down on the building and it didn't stop pouring until every flame was out. Aurora then sent wind to blow away the smoke. The fire fighters didn't even have to un-strap their hose by the time they arrived the fire was out. They were prepared to brace the flames to get everyone out and now they didn't have to and they charged the building and got everyone out with no risk to their lives. Beth and Aurora came down and Beth hugged her sister gratefully as one by one every WWE wrestler and employee was brought out of the now blackened building. When Stephanie emerged Aurora and Beth fell over themselves to get to her and they embraced lovingly.

"Mom we're so glad you're okay," Beth said as Stephanie hugged her two daughters like they were the only thing in the world that mattered to her.

Everyone was taken to the hospital and checked over and while the majority were okay there were some injuries and it sounded like some Superstars would have to stay for treatment.

"Next stop Jamaica," Stephanie's response to that was and she was about to call DX and tell them what happened when she was approached by one of the fire marshals.

"Mrs. Hardy my men did a preliminary search of your building and they could not find a single fire alarm," the marshal said and Stephanie gasped.

"Well that explains why we didn't know the building was on fire," Stephanie said and the marshal frowned at her angrily.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Do you know how many lives could have been lost today and how easily this could have been avoided if you had fire alarms and fire extinguishers in the building?" the marshal said.

"You're seriously not blaming me for this? Obviously sir the fire alarms and extinguishers were removed on purpose," Stephanie said.

"Without your consent?" the marshal said unconvinced. "Doesn't everything have to be signed off by you?"

"Yes and I would never sign off on anything so stupid, this is a clear case of foul play and I want you to investigate this," Stephanie said.

"The facts speak for themselves Mrs. Hardy, you are in serious violation of basic fire awareness and you will be severely penalized for this. I wouldn't be surprised if DX Inc was shut down permanently," the marshal said and he left Stephanie angrily while Stephanie just as angrily banged her fist against the wall as the Undertaker came into her room, his arm was badly burned and he could see she was concerned about him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, what did the fire marshal say?" Undertaker asked.

"He said we could get shut down for having no fire alarms or fire extinguishers in the building," Stephanie said furiously.

"What? How can that be?" Undertaker said.

"I'll tell you how that be Taker we were setup and I'll bet my entire fortune that Tristen Nash is behind this!" Stephanie yelled and Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

"You think that little Tristen Nash burned down DX Inc?" he said.

"He is working with the Kliq and they are all responsible for what happened today. As soon as we're all cleared to get out of here we're gonna go see Shawn and Hunter and tell them that we mean business. We are not gonna let the Kliq destroy what took my father years to create!" Stephanie said.

"You know I would have thought Jeff would have been the one to respond first, did you call him?" Taker asked Stephanie.

"Yes but he didn't answer," Stephanie replied.

"That's strange where is he?" Undertaker asked.

"He's supposed to be in Cameron sorting out the old house," Stephanie said and she noticed the look of concern on the Deadman's face. "What is it?" she asked him.

"If you're right about the Kliq being behind this I think your husband might be in trouble. I'm gonna go check on him while you stay here and make sure everyone's alright," Undertaker said but Stephanie said.

"No Taker I don't want you out of my sight. Jeff will be fine they wouldn't dare mess with him, that is a line that the Kliq do not want to cross," Stephanie said and Undertaker decided not to argue with her and he stayed put even though she was wrong about the Kliq not hurting Jeff. Not only had they crossed that line, they had built houses on it.


	14. Up From the Mud

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Fourteen – Up From the Mud

Stamford, Connecticut

The ARK Angels of DX finally got out of Los Angeles after the police had finished interrogating Cameron and Batista about the n.W.o graffiti on the residents' homes in Santa Monica and arrived in Connecticut where the DX Inc building was burnt to a crisp. After Cameron told everyone that something bad was going to happen to the WWE roster Batista decided to accompany them and his eyes bulged out of his head at the horrible sight of the now ruined building that he had gone to countless times over the years.

"I can't believe this happened," Batista said shaking his head, "And you're saying the Kliq did this?" he asked Cameron.

"Oh yes and they went to L.A and defaced those houses so the police would want to question us meaning we couldn't leave California and warn Stephanie about what they were planning," Cameron said.

"The whole roster was in the building when they set fire to it, that means there could have been causalities, was that their intention Cameron, to take the lives of the WWE Superstars and employees?" Cheyenne asked her brother but Cameron shrugged.

"I think they just wanted to send Stephanie a message, they didn't want to kill anyone. The real damage is to the WWE's reputation, there are going to be serious legal ramifications for the fire," Cameron said.

"Stephanie must be so pissed," Batista said.

"She's in Jamaica with DX right now, Melina is healing the injured Superstars including the Undertaker," Cameron said and Garrett Calloway grew nervous at the mention of his father. Cheyenne noticed his concern and she put a comforting arm around him.

"Don't worry you're father's going to be okay," she said and suddenly Garrett felt a lot better.

"Yeah my mom's got the Gift of healing I'm sure everyone's feeling like new right now," Romeo Hennigan said. "Can we go see her?" Romeo asked Batista.

"Of course, you guys wanna come with?" Batista asked the ARK Angels and Garrett Calloway.

"Yes but there's someone we have to help out first," Cameron said.

"Who?" Batista asked.

"Jeff Hardy, the Kliq attacked him and he's in the woods alone in Cameron, North Carolina," Cameron said.

"Well let's go," Batista said and they all jumped into his rental car and headed for Cameron while Garrett saw the actions of the Kliq in a whole new light. A few days ago he might have laughed at the chaos the famous faction had caused but today their actions made him sick to his stomach.

Cameron, North Carolina

Matt Hardy arrived at his brother's house after failing to contact him on his mobile over the last few hours but he didn't see his truck parked outside. Jeff told him that he'd be cleaning out his home so he expected him to be there and thought maybe he'd gone to pick up some things from the store, that was until he saw that the front door was open. Matt frowned, something wasn't right then he poked his head out of his car window and noticed tire tracks leading into the woods and decided to follow them. After driving for awhile he was deep in the woods and a little flash of color not far away caused him to peer into the distance and he realized that the color was from a truck. It was Jeff's truck and it was turned upside down. Matt pulled up next to the truck and ran over to it. He couldn't see anything but he had a feeling Jeff was inside.

"Jeff!" Matt called into the truck but no answer came. He pulled at the roof of the car to try and pull it upright but he wasn't strong enough. Nervously he thought what to do next when he looked up and saw some kind of giant bug heading towards him, when the bug drew closer he realized it was Bebe, Jeff's pet Bumblebee. The fact that Bebe was here assured Matt that Jeff was definitely under the turned over truck and he grew anxious. "Bebe we have to get him out of here," he said to the supernatural creature but Bebe wasn't alone, Spy was with him sitting on his back and Spy had a plan. He grew to a great size and Matt stepped back as he began to weave a giant web but the web looked long and straight and Matt realized that Spy was weaving a giant rope. "Spy you're a genius!" he said and he fed the massive web rope into the truck and stuck his head by the mud where the truck was turned and called out to his brother. "Jeff please I know you're in there, I need you to hold onto this rope and I'm gonna pull you out okay?"

Matt heard a groan and his heart jumped for joy knowing it was Jeff and he was alive, "Jeff its gonna be alright just take hold of the rope and hold onto it as tight as you can okay?" Matt said and Jeff groaned again. "I'll take that as a yes," Matt said and he wrapped the incredibly well weaved rope and pulled onto it as hard as he could. He could feel Jeff's weight on the other end but he was too heavy for Matt to pull out alone. Bebe decided to make himself useful too and he grabbed onto Matt Hardy's shirt and pulled him up into the air yanking Jeff from underneath his truck, out of the mud and up into the air for all to see. "Jeff!" Matt cried as Bebe put him back on the ground and he ran to his brother who could not stand because of the injuries to his legs and arms. When Matt saw the state his brother was in the first thing he thought was to take him to a hospital. "Jeff I'm gonna put you in my car and I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay?"

"No, need to go to Jamaica, need to see DX, warn them about the Kliq," Jeff said and Matt frowned.

"How did this happen to you?" Matt asked confused then in the distance a car drew towards them and it pulled up and out spilled the ARK Angels of DX, Batista, Romeo and a kid Matt didn't recognize.

"Those sons of bitches," Batista snarled when he saw Jeff and the ARK Angels gathered around him.

"I went to his house and he wasn't there so I followed these tire tracks and he was here under his truck," Matt explained.

"They left you under your truck?" Garrett said to Jeff and he nodded while Matt frowned at Garrett.

"Who left him under his truck?" Matt asked.

"The Kliq, they did this to him Matt," Batista said and Matt stared him in disbelief.

"You heard about what happened to DX Inc right?" LC said and Matt nodded.

"Yeah I was coming here to get Jeff because Stephanie said she couldn't get through to him," Matt said.

"Well the Kliq started the fire and they attacked Jeff because they didn't want him to get there and stop them," Cameron said.

"So that's why he wants to go to Jamaica and see DX, to tell them what Scott Hall and Sean Waltman did to him," Matt realized.

"He needs to go to Jamaica anyway so my mom can heal him," Romeo said. "Come on let's get him in the car,"

"You guys help him up I'm gonna turn this truck right side up," Cheyenne said and with a simple flex of her arms Jeff's truck was in upright position. Garrett smiled in amazement and Jeff noticed him among all the other familiar faces. The fact that Spy and Bebe weren't attacking him told Jeff that something good had happened to Garrett Calloway since he last saw him and he was sure Cheyenne and the ARK Angels had something to do with that.

Bebe and Spy came close to Jeff. "Guys I'm gonna be fine, go back to the Sandbox and keep an eye on things while I'm in Jamaica thanks for helping Matt get me out of the mud," Jeff said to Bee and Spy and they flew away while Matt and Batista helped Jeff into Matt's car. Matt drove ahead while Cameron, LC, Garrett, Batista and Romeo followed behind them. Cheyenne drove Jeff's car back to his house and locked his front door.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're about to fly into a storm?" LC said to Cameron as they picked up Cheyenne and headed to the airport.

"Because we are," Cameron said. As disturbing as DX Inc burning down with the WWE roster inside was the attack on Jeff was bound to tip Stephanie and the Hardy family over the edge.

Kingston, Jamaica

The WWE roster was completely healed by Melina the Miraculous and all conversation had turned to the Kliq and what to do about them. For Joanie, Shawn and Amy the answer was a no brainer but the timing couldn't be worse for Triple H who was in his annoyance phase and was unable to digest the severity of what the Kliq had done to his company and workers. Shawn and Amy tried to explain to Stephanie why Triple H was defending the Kliq to the roster but Stephanie was in no mood for Hunter's behavior right now. She needed sound support and Hunter was not able to provide it which frustrated her very much given that he was co-owner of the WWE and decisions could not be made without his approval.

"Hunter don't you understand that we could lose the company because of what Scott Hall, Sean Waltman and Kevin Nash did?" Stephanie said while shielding her eyes from Hunter's bright orange shorts.

"There's no proof that Kevin was involved and we don't even know that it was Scott and Sean that started the fire at DX Inc, if anything it was Tristen Nash in an attempt to get one over on the WWE," Hunter said.

"Babe that's ridiculous, Tristen would never do something like this and even if he did he couldn't have done it without his father's help," Joanie said.

"Kevin's laid up in a hospital bed in San Antonio how could he possibly be involved in this?" Hunter said. "The guy is recovering from a serious hit and run injury give him a break,"

"As banged up as he is his mind is still working, obviously he's the brains behind all this, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman wouldn't do this without him," Undertaker said flexing his now perfectly healed arm. "This arson attack is the next stage in a series of attacks against the WWE, Hall and Waltman aren't calculating enough to pull something like this off,"

"I don't buy it," Hunter said ignoring everyone's convincing arguments.

"You need to buy yourself some glasses because you obviously can't see what's going on and everyone else can," R Truth said.

"Put a sock in it Truth, Triple H is the co-owner of our company and if he says the Kliq hasn't done anything wrong then we should believe him," Damien Sandow said and Sheamus turned his nose up at him.

"Thank you Damien," Hunter said.

"You're welcome boss, nice shorts by the way," Sandow added.

"Yeah nice shorts if you work for Tropicana," Sheamus said. "Do you have cotton stuffed in your ears or something Trips because you're not hearing a word we're saying to you,"

"Stephanie will get to the bottom of this won't you Steph?" Hunter said to the interim CEO and Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hunter the entire roster was almost burned to death, the DX Inc building is gone and there's a chance the WWE could be shut down and fined for violating basic health and safety regulations, what part of this situation do you think I can handle without your help?" Stephanie said frustrated.

"And you're idea of a solution is to blame three of my oldest friends for your mismanagement? Stephanie why did you have a meeting at DX Inc if you knew the fire alarms and fire extinguishers weren't working?" Hunter said and Shawn and Amy shook their heads at Hunter's logic.

"The fire alarms and extinguishers were removed on purpose, the whole thing was a setup can't you see that?!" Stephanie yelled and Trish patted her on the shoulder to calm her down.

"No he can't see it and he won't for awhile Steph so calm down," Trish said and Stephanie sighed in frustration as reasoning with Hunter seemed more and more like an exercise in futility.

"Thanks for seeing things my way Trish, you make a pretty good corporate stooge why don't you work for me once Stephanie sorted out this whole mess in Connecticut?" Hunter said and Trish squeezed Stephanie's shoulders to calm her as Hunter once again put the onus on fixing what the Kliq had done on her and not them.

"I do work for you Hunter and I have for several years," Trish replied.

"No that was a different Trish, she had blond hair and she was Canadian," Hunter argued.

"Yes that was me, I dyed my hair and moved to New York City," Trish said and Hunter frowned.

"Well how come you live here in Jamaica?" he asked her and Randy looked at Trish.

"Don't say one more word to him," he said and Trish obeyed. He wouldn't be able to shut Stephanie up once Jeff Hardy arrived and he was anticipating a very ugly outburst when the wounded wrestler arrived in Kingston, Jamaica.

Amy left Shawn's side temporarily to talk to Edge who gone to DX Inc to see Angelina Love and was there when the building was set on fire.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said to him.

"How could I not be with friends like Melina?" Edge said. "You know what I'm wondering though?"

"What?" Amy asked him.

"How you can tolerate living with Shawn and Hunter knowing that they're best friends with a group of sadistic thugs like the Kliq," Edge said. "There could have been some serious damage done in Connecticut today and Shawn and Hunter would have just looked the other way and made excuses for them like they are now,"

"Shawn's not making excuses its Hunter he's the one in denial, although it's a little more complicated than that," Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Edge asked her.

"Hunter's in his super annoying phase right now so he's not thinking straight so you can't believe everything he says," Amy said.

"Well that explains the pants but is this phase really that severe?" Edge said and Amy nodded.

"He stole Brie Danner's bikini bottoms and wore them and he pretended to be Shawn and wrote in my diary," Amy said and Edge snickered. "He's impossible to reason with right now so you'll have to be a little patient with him, once this phase is over he'll be a lot easier to talk to,"

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Edge said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked and Edge shrugged.

"Maybe you're just making excuses for him, after all you're a Kliq chick," Edge said and Amy was offended by that term.

"Don't you ever call me that I don't have anything to do with the Kliq and I never will," Amy said.

"I remember when you were proud to be associated with them, when I see you sitting with Shawn and Hunter I can't help but wonder if any of that has changed," Edge said and Amy was about to protest when something else caught her attention.

"JEFF!" Stephanie hollered as Matt Hardy, Batista, Romeo, Garrett Calloway and the ARK Angels arrived with the bruised and battered wrestling world champion. The WWE roster circled around Jeff as Stephanie fell over him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Edge asked concerned.

"The Kliq attacked him so he couldn't put out the fire they started at DX Inc," Cameron said and Stephanie looked at Cameron along with everyone else, only Hunter was rolling his eyes as if unaffected by what Cameron said. Melina gently touched Stephanie to get her attention from her beaten up husband.

"Come with me Stephanie, you can watch God heal him so he'll be like new," Melina said to her gently and John Morrison helped Matt carry his brother inside so his wife could heal him. Before she left Stephanie turned and looked at Hunter who was ignoring her, so she turned to Shawn instead.

"When God's healed my husband you and I are going to have a little talk about that Kliq of yours," Stephanie said to Shawn.

"Stephanie they're not my Kliq," Shawn said.

"Well prove it! Since Hunter is in no frame of mind to make any executive decisions you will give me permission to take those bastards to court and get them locked up for life," Stephanie said and Hunter laughed much to Shawn's concern.

"There's no way that's going to happen," Hunter said but Stephanie ignored him and kept her eyes on Shawn.

"We'll talk," she said to him before going inside to be with Jeff Hardy.

Shawn turned to Amy, "I'm gonna have to do it, Stephanie's right the Kliq can't get away with this," he said and Amy smiled and hugged Shawn, she was happy that Edge was right there to hear Shawn severe ties with the Kliq in front of everyone.

"You guys are all over-reacting," Hunter said and he was about to say more when the air suddenly grew cold and a strong wind blew against them then Beth Hardy, the A Twins, Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton appeared with Aurora Rose.

"Your father's inside," Trish said to them knowing why they were here, "He's going to be fine,"

"Is it true that the Kliq beat him up?" Aurora asked Trish, her weather powers were clearly on standby as she was moments away from using them.

"Yes its true," Trish said. "But I would strongly advise you not to retaliate and let your mother take care of this Aurora,"

"My mother can't take care of this Aunt Trish, if she could this would never of happened. Its time I took action and when I get hold of them those three pieces of crap are going to regret the day they ever messed with my family," Aurora said and Beth and the A Twins nodded in total support of Aurora's decision.

"Um excuse me Ro-Ro but I'm your family too and I believe that Helmsley trumps Hardy by quite a bit," Hunter said and Trish sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Aurora why don't you go inside I need to talk to your father," Trish said and Randy ushered the children inside while his wife tried to diffuse what would have been a pretty big bomb if Hunter had kept speaking to his daughter.

"Why did you interrupt me I wanted to talk to my daughter, she's obviously forgotten the Kliq bylaws which state that no Kliq family member can injure a Kliq member," Hunter said. "From the way she was talking it sounded like she wanted to do damage to Scott, Sean and Kevin,"

"Aurora has another family, a family that only has one law and that is to look after each other, you can't attack her for that," Trish said.

"Like I said Helmsley trumps Hardy and if my daughter lays one ice cold finger on any of my boys she won't be my daughter anymore," Hunter said and Shawn went to shove Hunter hard on the ground but Cheyenne stopped him.

"He's not well is he?" Garrett asked Trish. "No-one in their right mind would disown Aurora Rose Helmsley,"

"Well he's not in his right mind and he can't really be talking to her while he's like this," Trish said.

"Your friends are baboons; I should know I've worked with them. Thank God I made some new friends, maybe you should make some too," Garrett said to Hunter and The Game shoved him much to Undertaker's horror.

"How dare you shove my boy! After everything that's happened this is how you respond? Well I've had it Hunter I quit!" Undertaker snapped and he marched off while Hunter watched him go indifferently.

"Deadman wait!" Shawn yelled going after him while Garrett smiled loving the fact that his father just stood up for him.

"Did Undertaker just quit?" Edge said in shock.

"No he'll be back he just needs to calm down," Trish said.

"Maybe he should quit, I think you're all crazy to work for a company that condones people who should be locked up," Edge said and he turned to Amy, "That includes you too Amy or doesn't what happened to Jeff bother you enough for you to admit that you're part of the problem?"

Edge left Amy before she could answer to check on Jeff, she followed him shortly to do the same, his words weighing heavily on her because there wasn't much that Edge said that she disagreed with.


	15. Some Old Advice

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Fifteen – Some Old Advice

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

Stephanie sighed as she checked her voicemail. She hadn't answered her phone since she arrived in Jamaica and she wasn't thrilled to get a call from her father asking to meet with him when she got back to America. Jeff watched her as she put down the phone and as she was about to drop her head into her hands he took one of them and kissed it gently.

"Hey Steph," he said to her and she smiled at him.

"Hey Jeff," she replied and they kissed lovingly while Edge, Matt Hardy, Amy and the Hardy children hung around. Melina the Miraculous had healed Jeff and he was back to his old vigorous self but everyone was still concerned about what happened to him. There was also the fallout with DX Inc to deal with.

"I'm sure your dad can help you deal with the legalities of getting the Kliq to pay for what they did to DX Inc," Jeff assured his wife.

"Not if Hunter's got anything to do with it," Stephanie said annoyed. "If the Kliq say that they didn't set DX Inc on fire Hunter will back them up,"

"So is this an actual mental condition making Hunter act like this or what?" Matt asked Amy.

"It's not really a mental condition it's just a phase of complete idiocy he goes through every year, it always passes so we've all just learned to grin and bear it," Amy explained.

"Well the timing of it sucks; I need Hunter's help right now and he is totally unreliable," Stephanie said.

"Isn't there a way Shawn can be given majority power until Hunter's back to his old self?" Jeff asked Stephanie who raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well I'm no lawyer but I think we'd have to prove that Hunter was mentally incapable of making sound decisions lately in order for Shawn to assume total authority of the company," Stephanie said.

"Have you seen what he's wearing? I'm sure that wouldn't be hard for a lawyer to do," Beth Hardy said and the A Twins laughed.

"I don't think Shawn would be willing to take Hunter's power away from him anyway," Edge said and he turned to Amy. "Unless you convince him otherwise," he said to his former fiancée.

"I think Shawn would do that if there was anything seriously wrong with Hunter but there isn't," Amy said and Edge rolled his eyes.

"I bet if Hunter was fine he's still take the Kliq's side over what happened," he said.

"No," Stephanie said. "Hunter may be friends with Waltman, Hall and Nash but this goes beyond friendship – they tried to destroy the company and they attacked Jeff. Hunter would want them to pay for what they've done,"

"But he doesn't believe that they've even done anything wrong," Matt Hardy said. "And you're gonna end up picking up the tab for all the damage that the Kliq has caused Steph,"

"I know Matt," Stephanie said to her brother in-law and she stroked Jeff's face glad that it was back to normal, "I'm so glad you're okay now Jeff, before you came into my life I wouldn't have known how to work this out but now I know,"

"You know? What are you going to do?" Jeff asked but Stephanie didn't answer.

"I'll be right back," she said and she kissed her husband's forehead before taking her cell phone to make a call.

"Sounds like Steph's got a solution," Jeff said to everyone, "Come on let's go back outside I wanna make fun of Hunter's orange shorts while I'm still here,"

The Hardy children followed their father outside while Matt Hardy held Amy back and Edge waited with her.

"I can't believe what those bastards did to my brother, even with all his powers he couldn't get away from them. Why did they do it, just to get at Stephanie and the WWE?" Matt asked Amy who nodded.

"As far as I know," Amy replied.

"Jeff was like family to you at one time Amy," Matt said.

"He is like family to me Matt," Amy replied.

"Well then why are Nash, Hall and Waltman still alive? Why haven't you used your Righteous Indignation on them?" Matt asked her.

"I can't Matt," Amy replied lowering her head and Matt lifted it back up to meet his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because of Shawn, I can't use Righteous Indignation against anyone in the Kliq as long as Shawn is still part of it," Amy said and Edge shook his head in disgust.

"Well maybe you should talk your husband and get him to leave the Kliq," Matt said.

"I've tried Matt believe me and I'm close, I was so close in fact I nearly got Shawn to join up with our group," Amy said.

"You did?" Matt said.

"Yeah but then Hunter's phase of moronic behavior kicked in and Trish said it was too dangerous for Shawn to leave the Kliq with Hunter in the state of mind he's in right now so I left it alone. When Hunter's back to normal I will ask Shawn to leave the Kliq again but for now you're just gonna have to be patient Matt. Believe me I don't like the Kliq anymore than you do but I care about Hunter and I don't want Shawn to do something that might hurt him right now," Amy explained and Matt squeezed Amy's arms.

"I understand that you're in a difficult situation Amy, we both do, don't we Adam?" Matt said to Edge and he nodded.

"I still think you're giving Hunter way too much grace but hopefully that won't be for much longer," Edge said to Amy.

"We're both counting on you to get Shawn out of the Kliq Bella; I just pulled my brother's battered body from under a car deep in the wood of Cameron. To me the Kliq were sending me a message, they came into my neck of the woods and tried to take out my family. I pray that Stephanie's solution is the right one because if its not I'm going to take things into my own hands," Matt warned Amy.

"And he'll have my help too; the Kliq will not terrorize the WWE or the people we care about anymore. These last two attacks were their third strike, as far as I'm concerned its open season on the Kliq now Amy, consider your husband and Hunter warned," Edge said and she nodded, arguing with them at this point was useless and she walked outside with them and Shawn was there waiting for her.

"I talked Undertaker down, he's not leaving the WWE," Shawn said.

"That's good," Amy replied and Shawn looked at Matt and Edge.

"Thanks for keeping my wife company while I was talking to Taker guys," he said and he put his arm around Amy and pulled her away from them.

"No problem Shawn," Edge said.

"Yeah anytime, Bella?" Matt called to Amy and she turned to face him. "Remember what we talked about,"

"Okay Matt I will, just remember what I said," Amy replied and Matt nodded while Shawn walked her over to Trish and Randy.

"He called you Bella, I can't believe you guys are still so close," Shawn said.

"I know we're like family even after all these years," Amy said.

"Hunter would never accept Matt Hardy as family, he barely tolerates Jeff," Shawn said.

"Maybe that'll change when he's feeling better," Amy said. "I think Hunter needs a new concept of family,"

"Me too," Shawn replied and Amy smiled and she took Shawn's comment as a ray of hope that one day he and Hunter would leave the Kliq for good and join up with her and the people she considered family.

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, Florida

The next day Stephanie visited her father with her husband at his home while the damage of DX Inc was assessed and plans for reconstruction were drawn up and approved. Jeff Hardy already had an idea for how the new DX Inc building would look and Cheyenne Michelle was going to help him design it; with her Phenomenal Strength and his art skills the building would be back up in no time. Of course there was still the health and safety side of things to consider and Jeff assumed that Vince McMahon would help his wife out with that today.

"Jeff I'm so glad you're okay," Vince said hugging his son-in-law after he greeted his daughter.

"Me too man, I don't know what we would have done without you," John Cena said shaking Jeff's hand. Vince had invited Cena over for some reason but Stephanie wasn't too interested in him right now.

"Daddy the Kliq have pushed me to the limit. First they attacked Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston, then they went after Sheamus, R Truth and Undertaker and now they've attacked my husband and burned down DX Inc! I want to build a huge case against them and I want you to help me to do it," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie I can't do that, the Kliq are TNA talent and I have to protect them," Vince replied.

"But they tried to destroy your company!" Stephanie protested.

"The WWE isn't my company anymore Steph its Shawn and Hunter's company now and whatever happens to it is no longer my responsibility. How would it look if three of my top talent were implicated in such a despicable act of brutality and arson? It would ruin our image and it certainly wouldn't do me any favors," Vince said.

"But it would do me a big favor, daddy I need your help I can't fight these thugs on my own but you can get them to come clean," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie I have not been told anything that would lead me to believe that the Kliq were behind any of these attacks, all I have is the word of WWE Superstars," Vince said.

"You have my word," Jeff said. "And the ARK Angels of DX said that the Kliq were behind the fire, what more do you need to know?"

"You said it Jeff, they are the ARK Angels of DX, they are sworn by God to protect their parents that means that they would say anything to benefit Shawn and Hunter," Vince said.

"No Vince they are sworn by God to do His will and if that means DX have to separate from the Kliq then that's how it will have to be," Jeff said and Vince laughed.

"You will never get DX to separate from the Kliq but that's not what I wanted to talk to you guys about today," Vince said and Stephanie frowned.

"Its not? Then why did you ask me to come over here daddy? I could be talking to the solicitors right now I thought that you could help me and I certainly don't have time to be talking to you about anything else," Stephanie said.

"Oh I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say, why don't you go first John?" Vince said to Cena and Stephanie looked at John Cena confused.

"You're probably wondering what the Hell I'm doing here and normally I wouldn't be here but there's something you really need to know," Cena said.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Last night I got a call from Matt Hardy and he said that he's got a list of WWE Superstars who don't feel safe working for you anymore. Matt said most of the guys and girls on the WWE roster feel as if their lives are in danger while DX are in Jamaica with ATM, John Morrison and Randy Orton. He said that they're really scared and they don't feel like you can protect them from another attack, so they're considering other options," John said and Stephanie's face went white.

"What other options?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Matt said that most of the roster is thinking about leaving the WWE for Best in the World or TNA," Cena said and Stephanie stood up and paced around anxiously. Jeff got up to comfort her.

"Steph don't worry I'll talk to them they're just a little freaked out right now," Jeff said.

"With all due respect Jeff the entire roster saw you as your brother carried you to Melina, if anything what the Kliq did to you gives them more ammunition to leave," Vince said.

"Oh my goodness this is a disaster," Stephanie said crashing down onto the sofa while Jeff comforted her.

"Maybe you should talk now Vince," John Cena said to Vince McMahon and Jeff looked at his boss curiously.

"You have more to add?" he asked suspiciously.

"Better yet Jeff I have a solution," Vince replied with a smile and he looked at Stephanie's deeply distressed face. "Sell the WWE to me and I can guarantee the safety of every Superstar on the roster,"

"What?!" Stephanie said outraged. "Daddy are you mad? How could you ask me to do such a thing?!"

"Because I can make all your legal problems go away and because the Kliq already work for me I can ensure that they won't carry out anymore so-called attacks, isn't that reason enough?" Vince said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet but as far as Stephanie was concerned he was nuts.

"No dad, Hunter's already on the edge of insanity this would drive him over the cliff," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie think about what you're saying, the WWE is facing severe penalties because of the health and safety violation and you are going to have to fight like crazy to keep the doors of the company open. Even if you win the fight the money you lose in the process will cut into the Superstars' pay and give them even more reason to walk out on you," Vince reasoned but Stephanie's mind was made up.

"I'm sorry dad I can't sell the WWE back to you, thank you for your advice but I'm not gonna take it," Stephanie said. "Now if there's nothing else I really must be going,"

"Actually Stephanie I'm not done," Vince said and Stephanie turned back towards him. "If you don't sell the company to me I won't stop your talent from coming to TNA if they want to and if the public wants to know whether or not I think the WWE is a safe place for talent to work I won't say that it is,"

"I will not lose my talent to you daddy so don't worry about that, as for the WWE not being a safe place to work once I give my press conference and tell the whole world that the Kliq started the fire and attacked my staff and family they'll know none of this was my fault," Stephanie replied.

"If you mention the Kliq in connection to the fire and the attacks on the WWE locker room I'll sue you for defamation and Steph I don't think you can afford to spend anymore money on damage control," Vince said shrewdly.

"Vince come on you know they're guilty," Jeff said.

"Their guilt is bad for business and I have no intention of letting their gripes with DX do any harm to my company especially with all the great ideas I've got lined up for the summer," Vince said looking at Jeff and Hardy gulped when he realized what idea Vince was talking about.

"Sting told you Steph's idea didn't he?" Jeff asked Vince and Stephanie turned to her husband in disbelief.

"What idea, you mean my Hardy Girls idea?" Stephanie said horrified.

"Yes that idea and I love it! Even if Aurora and Beth don't come onboard I can get a couple of girl wrestlers to play the role of the Hardy sisters and team them up with Jeff as manager," Vince said.

"Daddy you can't that's my idea!" Stephanie said furiously.

"Well if you come work for me it can be our idea can't it?" Vince said and Stephanie was so furious she couldn't even speak. "I've even got an idea for another family team to go up against the each other, Sting and his son against Cena and his son,"

Cena gasped then shook his head in disapproval, "We never talked about that," he said.

"Oh I'm thinking way ahead, I have to now that TNA will have all this extra talent coming its way," Vince said excitedly and he put his arm around Stephanie and Jeff. "Forget about DX for a second guys and let's look at the big picture; the three of us working together as a family. Wrestling has always been a family business and nothing would give me more pleasure than working with my daughter, my son-in-law and my grandchildren, oh and Cena of course,"

"Thanks Vince," Cena said sarcastically.

"You're welcome John. I know I've dropped a bomb on your today Steph but it's a good bomb and its way better than the mess your trying to clean up on your own. Let's talk more about it over lunch," Vince said but Stephanie picked up her purse and walked out of the door without saying a word. "Okay we can take a reign check on lunch," Vince called after her.

Jeff wasn't far behind but before he left he had a few last words for his father-in-law, "I knew Sting telling you about the Hardy Girls idea would be trouble for Steph but I had no idea it would be this much trouble. Why couldn't you just put business to one side and help your daughter out of a bad situation like any good father would?"

"Jeffrey I don't know what the Kliq is trying to do with all these attacks but I've worked with them long enough to know that they won't stop until they get whatever it is that they want. Stephanie may think that by being loyal to DX she's doing the right thing and on a personal level she is but as a business woman she had instilled nothing but fear and anxiety in her locker room and employees which is not good when there are two ready and willing wresting promotions who are more than willing to take that talent off of her hands. The first call from WWE talent that I get I'm taking it and I'm sure Tristen will too," Vince said and John Cena put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"DX aren't worth it that's why I left them and now the WWE locker room are following my example, I guess I'm still the locker room leader I was when I was there," Cena said and Jeff knocked his hand off of his shoulder and left the McMahon mansion and saw Stephanie waiting for him by the car. She had been on the phone with the legal and health and safety department and she had gotten several voicemails from WWE Superstars saying they were afraid of the Kliq and didn't want to come into work. Finally Stephanie threw her cell phone into her car and slammed her hand against the car door angrily.

"Jeff this is a nightmare, I don't know what to do!" she said in frustration and Jeff hugged her supportively. If the Kliq was aiming to destroy the WWE and get Stephanie to throw in the towel on DX they seemed to be very close to accomplishing their goal.


	16. Mr Problem Solver

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Sixteen – Mr. Problem Solver

San Antonio, TX

Tristen was in his hotel room looking at the ideas that the writers had come up with for next week's episode of Best in the World. The words on the pages were blurry because he wasn't focusing on those words as much as he was on the words that Garrett Calloway had spoken the last time they were together. Since becoming owner of BTW Garrett had been his closest ally and now thanks to the ARK Angels of DX Tristen no longer felt able to trust him. He threw the synopsis he was reading down on the table and slumped back in his chair deflated, the only thing that cheered him up was knowing that the WWE was in hot water and stood to take a huge slump in public opinion thanks to the fire at DX Inc. It had been all over the news and Stephanie had never taken so much criticism from a non-wrestling fan base in her life. Time would tell as to whether or not she could take the heat and bounce back, Tristen would have to get Garrett back in his good graces while the jury was out on that.

"Hello?" he said answering the phone which had just rang.

"There are two people here to see you this morning Mr. Nash, they go by the name of Brandon and Cassidy Montenegro," the hotel concierge said and Tristen's face brightened.

"Send 'em up!" Tristen said excitedly and he put the phone down and jumped off of his chair. Brandon and Cassidy were dear friends of his and the ARK Angels of DX and he hadn't seen them in a long time. A knock came at his hotel room door and he opened it eagerly and on the other side of the door were two smiling faces radiating with Florida sunshine.

"Brassidy!" Tristen cried out.

"Hey Tristen," Brandon replied and he hugged his old friend and Cassidy managed to sneak a hug in afterwards.

"Man am I glad to see you guys, come in!" Tristen said making room for Brandon and Cassidy.

"We had to come and see you and say congratulations on breaking out on your own," Brandon said.

"Thanks man," Tristen replied pouring them some orange juice. "You guys want something to drink?"

"That would be nice thanks," Cassidy said and Tristen handed them each a glass. "So are you moving here permanently?"

"No this is just a base of operations, I don't think I'll ever leave Florida," Tristen said.

"Well that's a shame because I am," Brandon said and Tristen stared at him in shock.

"You're leaving Florida?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah and I'm moving to San Antonio with Annabel, we're getting married in a few weeks and we decided to start a family in Texas," Brandon said.

"Whoa dude that is awesome, congratulations," Tristen said and he shook Brandon's hand.

"Thanks, the wedding is going to be in Florida but after the honeymoon we're coming up here to live," Brandon said.

"Isn't it great?" Cassidy said.

"What about you are you moving out here too?" Tristen asked her.

"No I'm staying eastside, I've got a job opportunity in New York that I'm eager to take," Cassidy said.

"Really, what's the job?" Tristen asked intrigued.

"Working with Carla McCool as a marketing rep for Carla's Cushions," Cassidy said. "She wasn't too happy to hear that you were friends with Garrett Calloway. She still hasn't forgotten the way he freaked out the A Twins at her parents' house,"

"Why are you two friends again?" Brandon asked puzzled. "I mean aside from the whole wrestling thing what do you two really have in common?"

"At this point in time we have Cheyenne Michelle in common," Tristen replied and the Montenegros laughed.

"There's no way Cheyenne would go out with a guy like Garrett Calloway," Brandon said.

"Why not? They're both freaks," Tristen said bitterly and Cassidy shook her head.

"Cheyenne is not a freak she's just incredibly strong, Garrett on the other hand is just incredibly weird," Cassidy said.

"Well right now they're both incredibly annoying and I don't want to talk about them, I'd much rather talk about you guys," Tristen said wanting to change the subject.

"But I thought you and Garrett were friends, without him you're alone here," Brandon said concerned and Tristen shrugged.

"I thought we were friends too but he's never around anymore, he's much more interested in being around Cheyenne and her freaky family," Tristen said and Brandon put a comforting arm around him.

"Speaking of family how's your father doing?" he asked.

"He's not going to be out of the hospital as soon as he would have liked to have been and that's been kind of a setback," Tristen replied.

"How long is he going to be in the hospital for?" Cassidy asked concerned.

"Well he'll be there for another two weeks but it's going to take another few weeks before he makes a full recovery," Tristen said.

"Can we go see him? I'd like to tell him about the wedding maybe it'll cheer him up," Brandon said.

"Why not that sounds like a great idea," Tristen said and they left the hotel and headed for the hospital and Tristen felt relieved not to be alone for once even though his heart still told him that he had to get in touch with Garrett. He didn't like the idea of him spending so much time with the ARK Angels of DX, especially when he was so close to getting what he wanted out of all the damage done by the Kliq.

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

A few hours after Stephanie and the WWE locker room left Jamaica Shawn asked Trish and Randy if there was anything he could do to help Stephanie out. It was a couple of days since then and Shawn was still going over what the Ortons had told him that night. He hadn't even discussed it with his wife yet, mostly because Hunter had provided her with enough distraction that she barely had time to catch her breath. As he looked up at the beautiful afternoon sky from the river bank near the house he considered his options; he could either ignore what Trish and Randy said or he could actually bring charges against Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman and get them to pay for the damage they done. If he was successful not only would the Kliq be torn apart it would be a sure thing that they would go to prison for the arson and assault and battery on the WWE locker room and Jeff Hardy. Shawn knew that if he brought charges against them the charges would stick and that meant complete justice for Stephanie and the WWE. The only problem was he would lose Hunter in the process; his best friend was in no frame of mind to accept that the men he considered family would go to prison at the hand of another Kliq member. However doing this would make all of Stephanie's problems go away and it would put the confidence of the WWE locker room in her back to what it was before the Kliq went on their well-orchestrated campaign of terror. Stephanie was family too but to Hunter her feelings didn't seem to count, mostly because she was his ex-wife but even if they were still married Hunter would choose the Kliq over her. Even if he was in his right mind turning the Kliq over to the cops would be a hard sell, however Shawn had no doubt that Hunter would do it because the evidence against the Kliq would be too overwhelming to ignore and as a businessman Hunter would have to put the safety of the WWE locker room and the reputation of the company first. After going over the circumstances one more time Shawn was unable to come to a decision.

"I need another option," he said to himself, "What am I going to do?"

Then suddenly he came up with the solution, "I got it!" he cried out when Amy's hard body suddenly landed on his stomach, "OW!" Shawn cried.

Amy rolled off of her husband and grabbed Hunter by the legs so that he fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked her as she got him in a headlock.

"Getting you back for what you just did, why did you drop me on Shawn like that?" Amy demanded.

"This is an expertly applied headlock Amy," Hunter said and he got out of the hold pretty easily, "Now let me show you how it's really done,"

"No, do not touch my wife," Shawn said firmly and Amy stuck her tongue out at Hunter.

"This isn't over," he warned her.

"Hunter shut up I've got something to tell you," Shawn said and Hunter looked at him appalled.

"How dare you speak to me that way in front of your wife," Hunter said offended. "Do I have to remind you about what the Kliq bylaws say about conduct in front of loved ones?"

"No please spare us the pain of hearing you spit out that garbage again," Amy said and Hunter was about to respond when Shawn silenced him with his hand.

"Hunter listen I've made a decision about what to do about what happened to DX Inc and I hope you understand why I have to do this," Shawn said and Amy listened in curiously, "I've decided to leave the Kliq,"

"What?!" Hunter said in shock.

"I need to support Stephanie and I can't do that by sticking up for the men who did this to our company and our roster while we were away, so I wanted to tell you that as of right now I'm out of the Kliq," Shawn said.

"But there hasn't been a vote there has to be a vote Shawn, we have to get Kevin, Sean and Scott together and decide whether or not you can leave," Hunter said and Amy scrunched her nose up.

"Is that true? Man how stupid is that," she said and Hunter gave her a dark look, "Was it something I said?" she said sarcastically.

"She doesn't get it and she never will Shawn but you do we've been in the Kliq long enough to know that decisions like this have to be made according to protocol," Hunter said.

"I don't care about protocol Hunter I care about Stephanie and Jeff and I need to show them that I am there for them even if you're not," Shawn said and Hunter was deeply disturbed by this news.

"Shawn you can't do this," Hunter said shaking his head.

"I can and I will, I'm gonna call Stephanie now and tell her what I've done," Shawn said.

"Okay wait listen, don't call Steph yet. Let me call Kevin and get him to come out here with Sean and Scott and I'll ask them to tell me to my face if they were responsible for burning down DX Inc and attacking the WWE roster. If they say no I'll know that they're guilty and I'll leave the Kliq too but if they come here and tell us the truth you have to stand by them Shawn okay?" Hunter said and HBK nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, call Kev and make it happen," HBK said and Hunter went inside to make the call while Shawn watched him go relieved. "Yes my plan worked!"

"So you knew by saying you'd leave the Kliq Hunter would panic and want to stop you," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"Hunter's in a child-like state of mind right now and children know when family members are lying to them. If the Kliq come here and lie Hunter will know it right away, either way babe, Hunter and I are done with the Kliq," Shawn said and Amy smiled and embraced Shawn. She had waited for this day for so long and Matt and Edge were going to know once and for all that DX and the Kliq were not the same and she was not part of the wolf pack either.

General Hospital, San Antonio, TX

Tristen and the Montenegros headed up to Kevin Nash's hospital room but he wasn't in his bed he was on crutches taking a phone call from Hunter who was very upset.

"Hunter calm down, you want me to come to Jamaica now? But I can't leave the hospital for another two weeks. Okay if it's that important to you I'll get the guys together and we'll be there as soon as we can okay? See you soon buddy," Kevin said and he called Sean Waltman and Scott Hall, "Hey it's me, listen Hunter's really upset about something we need to go see him and calm him down. I know I'm banged up but I can handle it for one trip, I got a feeling if I don't show up we're gonna be in hot water. Book the flight for this afternoon and come and pick me up, I'll talk the doctor into releasing me for one night,"

Kevin hung up and headed back towards his room when he saw his son and his long time friends Cassidy and Brandon standing by his side.

"What a nice surprise this is," Kevin said with a smile and the Montenegros waved at him with a smile of their own.

"Yeah they really wanted to see you dad," Tristen said and Brandon shook Kevin's hand while Cassidy gave him a hug.

"You came all the way from Florida to see me?" Kevin Nash said impressed.

"Yeah I've got some news that I thought might cheer you up," Brandon said beaming and Kevin raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm getting married in a couple of weeks," Brandon said.

"Wow that is good news," Kevin Nash said.

"Yeah and they're moving to Texas after the wedding," Tristen added.

"The Montenegros are coming to Texas," Brandon said.

"Well I'm sure Tristen will love having you around while he's working, speaking of work have you spoken to Garrett?" Kevin asked his son and Tristen nodded reluctantly.

"I'm gonna try and get in touch with him today," Tristen said and Cassidy and Brandon picked up on some tension between the father and son.

"Is everything okay?" Brandon asked them.

"Yeah we've just got some business to take care of," Tristen assured them.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help just let me know," Brandon said and Kevin Nash smiled.

"Actually Brandon there might just be something you can do to help me. How would you and your sister like to come with me to Jamaica?" Kevin Nash asked Brandon.

"Huh?" Brandon said in shock.

"What?" Tristen said confused.

"I'm going to pay some old friends a visit and I think he'd like to share in your good news. It might give him some inspiration to get his own daughter to hurry up with her wedding, what do you say?" Nash asked them but the Montenegros were speechless.

"Take that as a yes dad," Tristen said knowing his father must have had an ulterior motive for asking his friends to go with him to Jamaica to see DX.

"Great now excuse me while I go bargain with my doctor," Kevin Nash said and he hopped away while Brandon and Cassidy let the fact that they were suddenly on their way to a tropical paradise set in.

"Your dad is amazing. Even after being in a hit and run he'd still do something so incredibly nice, Tristen I don't know what to say except thanks," Brandon said.

"Don't mention it," Tristen said. His friends had no idea what they were about to walk into or that they were being played like pawns in the chess game currently being played by DX and the Kliq.


	17. The Jumpers

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Seventeen – The Jumpers

The Sandbox

Stephanie was face down on the red sofa in the living room while Jeff loaded all the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Her children were gathered around her while Jeff peered in from the kitchen door.

"Guys quit staring at your mother like that, you look like vultures swarming around a dead carcass," Jeff called to Aurora, Beth and the A Twins.

"He's right mom hasn't moved in awhile, maybe we should do something," Angelo said.

"Like this?" Angela replied and she rolled Stephanie off the couch onto the floor.

"Hey I was laying there," Stephanie complained fixing her clothes while Aurora and Beth helped her up.

"You okay mom?" Beth asked her.

"No sweetie I'm not," Stephanie replied, "I can't get over what John Cena told me yesterday, I don't want to lose the roster to the competition,"

"Well if the roster is that scared maybe you should let them go, I thought wrestlers were supposed to be tough?" Angela said.

"Some are tougher than others I guess, people should feel safe at work AJ," Stephanie said. "And it's my responsibility to make sure that they are safe,"

"But mom none of this is your fault," Aurora said.

"I know that sweetie but I'm supposed to be control and clearly I'm not and some of the roster don't think I ever will be again so they're jumping ship," Stephanie said sadly and Aurora patted her on the shoulder to show her support.

"Stupid jumpers, don't you have something in their contract to stop them from competing anywhere else?" Angela said and Stephanie grinned at her daughter's comment.

"Spoken like a true promoter, in this case sweetie the non-compete clause would be void due to the health and safety violation and the Kliq attacks. Those who want to leave have every right to under the circumstances," Stephanie replied.

"And once again I must stress that those things are not your fault, the roster should be rallying around you or coming up with ideas to get back at the Kliq instead of quitting on you," Aurora said and Jeff came into the living room after taking the responsibility of making dinner and cleaning up the kitchen off his wife and family today.

"Okay come on everyone gather around momma," Jeff said taking Stephanie by the shoulders and squeezing her to himself while he sat in the middle of his favorite sofa and the children gathered around their parents.

"Thanks for helping out with dinner Jeff," Stephanie said clinging to her husband's muscular chest lovingly.

"It's the least I can do for a hard-working, multi-talented woman like you. So what were you guys talking about, the jumpers?" Jeff asked and the children nodded.

"I can't believe people would just get up and leave at the slightest sign of trouble. If I did that half the family wouldn't be here today; I don't run from trouble I go straight to it," Aurora said.

"Or in most cases you cause the trouble," Angela said and Aurora blew frost in her face. "Hey!" Angela complained picking the icicles off of her cheek.

"Aurora I told you no ice games with your sister," Stephanie said and she looked at Beth who hadn't said anything for awhile, "You okay there honey?" she asked her little green eyed flyer.

"No mom I'm worried about you, you've got so much going on right now and it's not fair that you should have to deal with it. The WWE isn't even your company you're just doing DX a favor," Beth said.

"Yeah I am because that's what friends do and Shawn and Hunter are two of my closest friends and the last thing I want to do is let them down," Stephanie said pulling the sleeves of her black sweater down over her wrists, a habit she picked up from Jeff that was also now a habit for every single family member.

"But aren't DX best friends with the Kliq?" Beth asked confused. "Surely they could put a stop to this if they wanted to,"

Aurora shuddered in anger and Stephanie knew what she was thinking. "Its so complicated Beth, especially with Hunter going through this hyper-stupid phase. To this day I don't understand the relationship between Shawn, Hunter and the Kliq," Stephanie said.

"To me it looks like DX care more about protecting the people that beat up daddy then getting them arrested, isn't that what it looks like to you?" Beth asked and Angela and Angelo exchanged glances.

"That doesn't surprise you does it Beth? DX specialize in the demise of the men mommy falls in love with," Angela said and Jeff interjected.

"Hey kids let's keep things in perspective. DX had nothing to do with what happened to me and the less said about what happened to Jericho the better, what I want is for you all to encourage your mother not to give up," he said.

"Of course we don't want mom to give up daddy but the sides are completely uneven. Not only does mommy have the Kliq to deal with but she's got a nervous roster and health and safety sanctions to deal with too. I think we need to even up the sides a little," Beth said. "We've been talking daddy and we think together we could bring down the Kliq ourselves,"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her children, "What do you mean by yourselves?" she asked.

"Mom God gave us these Gifts for a reason; He didn't just give us the Gift of Flight, Transcendence and weather power to sit on our butts when the enemy rises up against us. God wants us to use our Gifts to fight against evil and that's what we need to do in order to put things right," Aurora said and the A Twins nodded in agreement.

"Of course we don't have our Gifts yet but RJ said we should be getting something from God too, until then we'll just use our natural gifts of intelligence to help bring down the Kliq," Angela said.

"What do you think daddy? Don't you think we can do it?" Beth asked her father.

"I have reservations about getting you guys involved in a wrestling war," Jeff said.

"The ARK Angels are involved, Tristen's involved. Wrestling is a family business and what affects you guys affects all of us," Beth said.

"There are no baby demons Elizabeth, if you fight against the devil you have to do it with the same kind of authority and power that a full grown person has, not like a teenage girl and I don't know if you can do that," Jeff said.

"Well I'll tell you something daddy I can't stand by and let what happened to you just slide, maybe that's just the wrestler in me and its time for us all to put our God given talents to use," Beth said and Jeff looked down at his wife who was listening with both gratitude and sobriety to her daughter's impassioned comments.

"What do you think Stephanie?" Jeff asked her. "Do you think our kids should get involved in this fight?"

"That's a tough question. I've been in the wrestling business my whole life and I've seen things that would turn most people's hair white since ATM came into my life. Then of course God gave Gifts to Amy, Trish and Melina's children too and they've been using them since before they were twelve years-old. Why should we stop our children from doing the same?" Stephanie said.

"Face it dad we're never gonna be normal," Beth said.

"This isn't about being normal this is about keeping you guys safe from harm," Jeff replied.

"This is an evil world daddy and the only way we'll ever be safe in it is if we use our Gifts from God to fight in it," Aurora said. "And I've been fighting since I was a one year-old, I think its time we did it together,"

Stephanie smiled, "I have to say I like that idea, what have you guys got in mind?" she asked and Aurora tapped Angelo on the shoulder.

"Tell her what you got planned for the so-called health and safety violation genius," she said and her brother leaned forward towards Stephanie.

"As you know I'm a bit of a science whizz and I took the security camera footage from DX Inc that the fire marshal said was destroyed and I am in the process of restoring it. If the Kliq are seen removing the fire alarms and extinguishers like the ARK Angels of DX said they did you'll have the security footage as evidence against them," Angelo said and Stephanie clapped her hands together faithfully.

"That's great Angelo, my little genius!" Stephanie said kissing her son's cheek and he blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay so that takes care of the health and safety stuff now about the defecting roster, in order to restore their trust in you they are going to need proof that the Kliq can no longer harm them, so I say we banish them," Aurora said and Stephanie frowned.

"Banish them? You mean send them somewhere far away?" Stephanie asked and Aurora nodded.

"Like a remote island?" Jeff said laughing. "We can't do that, what if they come back?"

"I'll take them to a jungle or something, somewhere that would be really difficult to get out of," Beth said.

"But what if something happens to them while they're banished? No guys bad idea," Stephanie said and the children pouted, they really liked that idea.

"I guess we'll have to work on what to do about the Kliq," Angelo said.

"But you restore that camera footage and we'll get them locked up for arson sweetheart!" Stephanie said and Jeff smiled at his family proudly.

"Good work guys this is the kind of support your mother needs right now," Jeff said.

"We just need to work on my banishment idea in case they get out of those arson charges," Beth said.

"What about Alannah Pirelli?" Angela said.

"The mafia heiress?" Beth said.

"Yeah, she already got away with that hit and run on Kevin Nash, who's to say she wouldn't be able to make the Kliq disappear without a trace?" Angela said.

"I don't think we want the mafia involved, Edge certainly doesn't need the spotlight on him again," Jeff said and the Hardy family continued to discuss the Kliq for the rest of the night and by the morning Stephanie felt a thousand times better and selling the WWE to her father was now the farthest thing from her mind. Instead of not knowing what to do she faced her day with a holy confidence and sent a message to the Board of Directors telling them that soon she would have proof that the Kliq were the ones responsible for what happened to DX Inc. She then called a staff meeting at The Sandbox to let everyone know what the situation was. The meeting was scheduled to start at 10am but by 10:30 only The Undertaker, CM Punk, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Sheamus, Kelly Kelly, R Truth, Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler had shown up. Stephanie sighed and forced a smile at those who decided to attend the meeting.

"It seems that I still have a long way to go before I get everyone to feel safe here again," she said. "I suppose you guys have all heard about the list of people that told Matt Hardy they were leaving the company and going elsewhere," Everyone nodded that they had heard about the list, "At least you guys are still with me," Stephanie said.

"They're just scared Stephanie they'll come back," Angelina Love said.

"I hope you're right Angie because soon I'll have proof that it was the Kliq that burned down DX Inc and those punks will get locked up," Stephanie said.

CM Punk looked around at the sparse roster and shook his head. He admired Stephanie's strength and her ability to hold her head up in adversity but as far as he was concerned there was only one way to get the roster back in full force and her name was Alannah Pirelli.


	18. The No Good Brotherhood

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Eighteen – The No Good Brotherhood

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

Shawn rubbed his hands together eagerly as the time for the Kliq's arrival approached still he was tempted to cheat and find out from Trish what was going to happen. As usual Trish's mouth remained closed.

"You're going to have to wait and see Shawn," Trish said. "I only tell you the Truth when God tells me to,"

Amy watched her husband while he talked to Trish, she knew today was a big day for him and the day rested on Hunter. Things didn't look good for the Kliq but if Hunter didn't get the Truth out of them today was just going to be another frustrating day for Stephanie who had borne the brunt of the Kliq's malicious attacks against the WWE. As Trish walked away to go see her own husband Amy took her place beside Shawn and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry baby this is all going to work out," she said and Shawn kissed her hand sweetly and watched as a car came down towards the house. Joanie and Hunter had gone to pick Kevin, Scott and Sean up from the airport, the only reason Shawn didn't go with them was because there wasn't enough room in the car. It seemed however that there were additional guests as another car came behind Hunter and Joanie's. Amy peered into the distance wondering who had come with the Kliq and Shawn's face tightened.

"I don't like this," he said to his wife, "They were supposed to come alone,"

"I know I don't like it either," Amy said as the Kliq exited the first car with Joanie and Hunter and the other car which was a cab pulled up behind them and out of the cab stepped Tristen Nash and Brandon and Cassidy Montenegro. Shawn and Amy exchanged glances thinking the same thing.

"Hey guys guess what Brandon and Annabel are getting married in a few weeks," Hunter told Shawn and Amy.

"That's nice," Shawn said and he looked up at Kevin, "So what is this an early wedding present?"

Kevin laughed but Shawn didn't think it was funny; the fact that the Kliq had brought the Montenegros with them made it seem like they weren't taking today's meeting seriously.

"They came to see me at the hospital when Hunter called and I thought since they were so good to come and see me I'd treat them to a little trip to Jamaica," Kevin replied.

Amy rolled her eyes, she didn't believe that Kevin Nash bringing the Montenegros to Jamaica was an act of generosity and neither did Shawn.

"Okay well let me show you guys around while these guys talk," she said and the Montenegros followed her into the house. They were greeted by Melina, Trish, Randy and Johnny.

"Wow we haven't seen you guys in ages, how's life in Jamaica?" Brandon asked everyone.

"Well that depends on what happens today," Trish said as Melina headed outside. "Mel you probably shouldn't go out there Shawn and Hunter are having a Kliq meeting," she said to her sister in Christ.

"I know but I sense someone needs healing I have to go check it out," Melina said.

"I'll go with her," Johnny said and he followed his wife to where the Kliq and Tristen Nash were standing.

"Wow Melina," Sean Waltman said smiling as the Miraculous one came towards them but as soon he opened his mouth Melina didn't move a step closer.

"Are you here to lay hands on Kevin?" Shawn asked her as Melina looked at the tallest Kliq member who was currently on crutches and obviously in pain.

"I was but something's stopping my Gift, I can't come any closer," Melina said and she looked into Kevin Nash's eyes. "Do you want to be healed?" she asked him.

"Of course I do, lay it on me mamma," Kevin Nash said but Melina was having a hard time getting God's healing power to flow through her like it normally would.

"Okay I need to ask you something, did you try to get healed some other way than through Jesus Christ?" Melina asked Kevin Nash.

"This is very important so please don't lie to my wife," Johnny added.

"Okay I admit it I did try to get healed some other way but it didn't work," Kevin Nash said.

"Well that's what's blocking your healing, Kevin you have to repent of what you did and ask for forgiveness so God can heal you," Melina said.

"Okay I repent of what I did, Lord please forgive me," Kevin Nash said flippantly and Melina sensed that he was being insincere.

"Please don't mock God, you have to mean it or you won't get healed," Melina said.

"But I do mean it I am sorry for what I did," Kevin Nash argued.

"No you're not," Joanie interjected. "Its not just the fact that you tried to get your healing somewhere else that you have to repent of, you have to ask God to forgive you for everything that you've been plotting against the WWE and all the lies that you've told to DX about your involvement in all that's happened,"

"What lies, what are you talking about Joanie?" Kevin Nash said and Melina felt an even bigger block stopping her healing power from taking Kevin Nash's injury away from him.

"Okay I heard that Lord, I gotta go Kevin I can't heal you until you forgive whoever it is that you're mad at," Melina said and Shawn hugged her.

"Thanks for trying Melina," he said appreciatively.

"Anytime Shawn I know how much you care about the Kliq and I hope you can make peace with them today," Melina said.

"I hope so too," Shawn replied and Melina went inside with Johnny to see the Montenegros. Shawn looked at his three friends earnestly, "I want peace more than anything, I don't want you guys to leave here with feelings of hatred for me and Hunter,"

"We don't want that either Shawn, we love you like brothers," Kevin Nash said.

"So why don't you tell us what's been going on while we've been here in Jamaica?" Shawn asked him.

"I'm sure you already know, somebody attacked your roster and burned down DX Inc and Stephanie and the WWE want to blame us for it," Kevin Nash said.

"The reason Stephanie is blaming you for it is because you did it," Joanie said angrily but Hunter interrupted her.

"Joanie calm down I'm the one who called this meeting so I'll ask the questions," Hunter said and he sounded more serious than usual considering the immature state of mind he'd been in recently. He looked each Kliq member in the eye and his gaze was so piercing they couldn't help but look away from him. "I want you guys to be straight with me because if you lie to me I'm going to know it, we're friends aren't we?"

The Kliq nodded, "Yeah we are," Sean Waltman replied.

"Well friends tell each other the truth so why don't you do that right now and tell us whether or not you had anything to do with what happened at DX Inc and to the WWE roster," Hunter said.

The Kliq fell silent and Shawn watched Kevin Nash, he could tell his mind was working on some kind of response and he would be the one to answer Hunter's question. Suddenly Tristen handed his father some kind of document and Kevin Nash handed it to Hunter.

"Read the area circled in red Hunter, read it aloud so that Shawn, Joanie and Amy can hear it," Kevin said and Joanie, Shawn and Amy leaned over Hunter and followed his eyes as he read out the encircled section of the Kliq bylaws.

"Under the section entitled 'Matters of Exemption' it says that any Kliq member unable to perform their duties will not concede power and influence to non-members without the consent of all Kliq members," Hunter read.

"In layman's terms that means that you had absolutely no right to make Stephanie McMahon the Interim CEO of the WWE without asking our permission first," Kevin Nash said.

"Are you kidding me?" Amy said but Hunter silenced her.

"Amy don't interrupt Kevin's right, Shawn and I should have cleared it with you first we apologize don't we Shawn?" Hunter said.

"So you're saying that because we didn't do this you then took it upon yourselves to inflict as much damage on our company and on Stephanie and her family as possible," Shawn asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Kevin Nash said.

"You burned down DX Inc and you attacked several WWE Superstars and Jeff Hardy that's what I'm talking about," Shawn said.

"Where there's no order there's disorder Shawn, if you had abided by the bylaw we wouldn't have to have taken matters into our own hands," Kevin Nash said.

"That doesn't sound right," Hunter said scratching his head.

"No it doesn't does it? It sounds like a load of crap," Shawn said.

"Stephanie is no longer a Helmsley therefore she has no right running the WWE without all of our permission and now the roster will know how unsuitable she is for such a powerful position, a position which she won't be in for much longer thanks to us," Kevin Nash said.

"So you admit that you did all this," Shawn said.

"As far as I'm concerned we were within our rights to do what we did and those bylaws back us up," Kevin Nash said.

"This isn't about bylaws," Amy said.

"Will you quit interrupting?" Hunter said to Amy but she ignored him this time.

"This is about you and your son taking over the wrestling world," Amy said to Kevin Nash. "With Shawn and Hunter here in Jamaica you and your boys can do whatever you want and use these stupid bylaws to go after what you've always wanted – wrestling world domination. It's so much easier to take over when Shawn and Hunter aren't around to get in your way isn't it? Now you've got the WWE roster so scared they're willing to work anywhere else, like for Best in the World or TNA and that would suit you just fine since those are the companies you all have a stake in," Amy said.

"Man she's smart," Scott Hall said and Sean Waltman nudged him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" he said to Hall under his breath.

Amy's words sank in deep and Shawn realized how plausible her theory was. He then looked up at the Kliq and shook his head in disapproval.

"I thought this rivalry between us was over guys but now I see the lengths you would go to for a bigger share of the wrestling world. Rather than stand by us you took advantage of me and Hunter being here and instead of supporting our decision to put Stephanie in our place for awhile you pull out a random bylaw to justify the havoc you wreaked. How are we supposed to explain this to the locker room when we come back to work? How can we make it make sense to them that we would be friends with you after this? We'd be the worst bosses in the world and we are not about to lose everything we've worked so hard to build over the last decade because you guys can't stand to see us succeed," Shawn declared.

"So what are you saying Shawn, come on spit it out," Kevin Nash said and Shawn stepped up to Kevin with the bylaws in his hand.

"I'm saying I'm d-," Shawn started to speak when Hunter interrupted him; he was just about to say that he was done with the Kliq.

"Wait Shawn I think I've got a solution that will fix all of this," he said and Shawn raised his eyebrow at Hunter intrigued wondering if Hunter was able to make a cogent decision given the child-like phase he was going through. "What if we ask Stephanie to step down as Interim CEO and we ask Kevin Nash to take her place?" Hunter said and with that one question Shawn got his answer.

"That would be the perfect solution and I would be more than willing to step in and take the reins from Stephanie," Kevin Nash said.

"Well I'm sure you would Kevin but you can forget about it because Stephanie is staying where she is," Shawn said and Hunter frowned at him.

"But she can't stay where she is if we don't all agree about it," Sean Waltman said. "We want Kevin in and Stephanie out,"

"Let's put it to a vote then, all in favor of Kevin Nash taking over from Stephanie McMahon raise your hand now," Hunter said and he raised his hand much to Joanie's horror along with Sean Waltman, Scott Hall and Tristen Nash. "All in favor of keeping Stephanie in her current position raise your hands now,"

"Is this a real vote?" Amy said and Joanie yanked her hand up along with Shawn's.

"We win," Joanie said.

"What are you talking about its 4 to 3," Sean Waltman said.

"I have the proxy votes of LC, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle and Aurora Rose so its 8 votes to 4," she said. "I sent them a text and they've all replied in Stephanie's favor,"

"Let me see that," Hunter said grabbing his wife's cell phone and as she said all the children had used their Kliq vote to keep Stephanie in power at the WWE.

"I thought the vote was restricted to core members," Sean Waltman said.

"Our family gets an automatic vote, so Stephanie stays," Joanie said with a smile, "So close Kev, better luck next time,"

Kevin Nash played it cool and acted like the vote didn't bother him, "Oh there will be a next time Joanie. I thought maybe we could have come to some agreement and make peace like Shawn wanted but I guess it's gonna be a war after all," he said with a sinister smile.

"Looks like the body count is about to go up," Scott Hall said and he laughed along with Sean Waltman.

"You guys might not have a company to go back to after we get through with Stephanie," Sean Waltman added.

Shawn turned to Hunter, "I really wanted to wait until you were in your right mind to do this but I don't think there's ever gonna be a good time to do this now," he said and he tore up the Kliq bylaws and Hunter gasped.

"Why did you do that?" Hunter asked in shock.

"I told you I can't be a part of this anymore, the question is Hunter, can you?" Shawn asked his best friend and tears welled up in Hunter's eyes.

"Not without you I can't," he said and he turned to Kevin, Scott and Sean, "Shawn and I are officially leaving the Kliq," he said tearfully.

"And we will do everything in our power to stop you from destroying our company," Shawn said and he took a weeping Hunter inside with Joanie and Amy and left the Kliq to deal with their decision amongst themselves.

Sean Waltman was in shock and Scott Hall fell speechless while Kevin Nash pondered their next move.

"I can't believe its over," Sean Waltman said. "I thought for sure they'd let you take Stephanie's place and run the company,"

"What are you talking about Waltman? You know that when you join the Kliq you never leave, things are just about to get interesting," Kevin Nash said. "Fasten your seat belts boys this ride ain't over yet,"

Kevin looked at Tristen who nodded and he followed DX inside the house while Sean Waltman and Scott Hall exchanged confused glances not knowing this part of the plan.

Tristen went up to the Montenegros while everyone was showing concern for Hunter. "Come on guys we're leaving," he said.

"Already? But we just got here," Brandon said.

"Let's just say our meeting didn't go well," Tristen said.

"Oh, I see," Brandon said and Cassidy was sad that they had to leave so soon. Brandon tapped Triple H on the shoulder, "I'm sorry we can't stay for longer but I hope you can make it to the wedding in a couple of weeks," he said hopefully.

"I don't mean to dash your expectations kid but we're under court order to stay in Jamaica for another few months," Shawn said and he smiled at Brandon, "I hope you and Annabel have a wonderful marriage,"

Hunter's ears suddenly pricked up at the mention of Annabel Taylor, "You're getting married to Miss. Taylor, Cameron and Cheyenne's old Sunday school teacher?" Hunter asked Brandon.

"Yeah she was really looking forward to seeing you again," Brandon said sadly.

"I want to see her too, I'll be there!" Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"He won't be there," he told Brandon.

"Yes I will I want to see these two get married," Hunter said.

"I do too but we're not allowed to leave the country," Shawn said.

"So we'll go in disguise," Hunter said.

"Hunter forget it we're not going to the wedding," Shawn said firmly.

"The only reason you don't want to go Uncle Shawn is because you don't want to be around Cassidy in a romantic setting," Tristen said and Cassidy looked at Shawn curiously.

"What are you talking about Tristen? No in fact stop talking, just get out of here," Shawn said.

"Why don't you want me to talk? Maybe it's because you wanted Cameron to get together with Cassidy and not LC," Tristen said and Hunter gasped.

"That was years ago!" Cassidy said laughing, "I can't believe you still remember that,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Brandon asked but Amy didn't want any more discussion about it as she could tell by the look on Hunter's face that he was getting upset.

"Sorry to be rude but I think now would be a good time for you all to go," she said.

"Look the only reason Shawn wanted me to date Cameron was because we'd known each other for a long time and it seemed like a natural thing to do. But Cam and I weren't attracted to each other so nothing happened, thank God for that because Cameron and LC are absolutely perfect for each other," Cassidy explained but as rational as her explanation was Hunter was in no frame of mind to hear it, instead he lashed out at Shawn.

"How could you betray me like this? We always said we wanted our children to fall in love and keep it in the Kliq but now I find out the truth, Shawn Michaels you're nothing but a traitor and a liar!" Hunter yelled and he stormed off before Shawn could stop him and he marched over to Kevin, Sean and Scott. "I'm back in the Kliq," he said.

"Glad to hear it, welcome back buddy," Kevin Nash said and they hugged it out while Shawn and Amy watched from the door step of Patrick's house.

"Well I guess we better be going, bye everyone!" Tristen said sarcastically while the Montenegros left wondering if their visit had done more bad than good. Tristen on the other hand was on top of the world because his father's plan had gone perfectly; with Hunter still in the Kliq Shawn couldn't do anything to stop them from making more trouble for Stephanie and the WWE.

"I knew as soon as I saw them that Kevin was going to use Brandon and Cassidy to cause problems for me and Hunter," Shawn said as Amy squeezed his shoulder supportively. She nodded her head in agreement but her mind was repeating the last few minutes over and over again as it had been the closest Shawn and Hunter had ever gotten to getting out of that no good Kliq once and for all. Kevin must have known the phase Hunter was in would make him do something stupid and Hunter delivered. For Stephanie's sake she hoped another opportunity for Shawn and Hunter to leave Kevin, Scott and Sean would present itself, although at this point it seemed like getting Hunter to leave the Kliq would be like getting her to leave Shawn – impossible.


	19. The Hard Sell

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Nineteen – The Hard Sell

Jacksonville, Florida

The WWE had a house show featuring Superstars from both brands tonight in Jacksonville, Florida and Stephanie decided to use it as an opportunity to get everyone in the same room to talk about the Kliq. Since the majority of the wrestlers lived in Florida the roster usually went straight home after the show but Stephanie made sure everyone knew she wanted to see them so that they didn't leave. After the show Kelly Kelly recommended that they go to a quiet restaurant that nobody knew about to talk. It was about five minutes away from the arena and when they got there Stephanie was pleased to see that it was almost completely empty.

"Okay everyone buy lots of food, this restaurant needs all the business they can get," Sheamus said and the WWE piled into the small restaurant and the one waitress working took all of their individual orders.

"Just coffee for me thanks," Stephanie said to the waitress.

"Come on boss you can do better than that," Kelly Kelly said.

Stephanie nodded, "You're right I can do better than that, I'll have a tuna melt and a side of curly fries," she said.

"Yes ma'am," the waitress said beaming because she'd never taken so many orders at once.

As far as Stephanie could tell everyone was in attendance and she rubbed her hands together and prepared to say what she had wanted to say earlier on in the week but couldn't due to only a handful of wrestlers turning up.

"Thank you all for showing up tonight, I know most of you don't usually stay after our Jacksonville shows but you made an exception for me and I really appreciate that. What you guys have been through over the past few weeks is completely out of line; your personal safety and job security has been put on the line by the unexplainable motives of three men, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall, better known as the Kliq. Not only did they come after some of you individually but they even went as far as to attack my husband and burn down DX Inc when we were all inside. As your leader in this company nothing pains me more than to know that I can't protect you guys and believe me I am doing everything I can to keep you guys and your careers safe but you have to trust me, after all you can't follow a leader you don't trust. So if anyone has any concerns now is the time to air them, I want to know how you feel so please tell me now," Stephanie said and Alberto Del Rio sighed.

"Stephanie you're a nice lady but face it you're not CEO material. If Shawn and Hunter were here these things would not have happened," Del Rio said.

"How can you ask us to trust you, you don't even know what the Kliq is going to do next," Eve added.

"Some of us are still young in this business and if necessary we'd like to be able to take our careers elsewhere but we have to be alive in order for that to happen. If I stay under your watch the legend of Cody Rhodes may never be," Cody Rhodes said.

"Don't worry about it Cody you're already legendary – a legendary jackass," Dolph Ziggler said and Kofi and Kelly Kelly laughed. "Stephanie I think you're doing a great job, nobody could have been prepared for what the Kliq did and I think you're dealing with it the best way you can. What you need is a roster that has faith in you and if you want I can beat some faith into Cody, Kofi can beat some faith into Alberto and Kelly Kelly can beat some faith into Eve,"

"Yeah we've been beating you guys continuously anyway, we might as-well add this as a stipulation for our next match ups," Kelly Kelly said and Eve rolled her eyes at the Jacksonville native.

"I don't find any of this amusing," Damien Sandow said, "In fact I believe I'm not alone in making this decision, which is to take my business elsewhere,"

Stephanie smiled at Sandow, "Yes I know that several of you have decided to make yourselves available to TNA and Best in the World, including you Damien. There's no doubt that you would do well anywhere you went but what I'm asking for is a little faith, faith that this is the company that will take you to the next level and faith that your career will be more rewarding here than anywhere else," she said emotionally.

"But what reassurance can you give us that we'll be safe?" Daniel Bryan said.

"Look you're right, so far I haven't been able to guarantee that you won't suffer another attack at the hands of the Kliq, I thought by asking Undertaker for help things might improve but as you know they went after Deadman as-well and I'm sure the idea that if the Kliq could take out Undertaker they could take out anyone of you has crossed all of your minds," Stephanie said.

"You still haven't answered my question boss lady, how can you guarantee our safety going forward?" Daniel Bryan said.

"Obviously all Stephanie needs is proof that it was the Kliq that set DX Inc on fire then we can get them thrown in jail for arson," Undertaker said.

"And where is she supposed to get that proof, from you or your ugly brother?" Daniel said and Undertaker rolled his eyes ignoring him while Kane patted Daniel on the head.

"He likes me really," Kane said.

"I think Bryan raises a good point, all your doing is trying to get us to stay by giving us absolutely no reason to trust you. That's pretty pathetic Stephanie, quite frankly you haven't done a very good job of convincing me I should stay," Eve said.

"Well then leave nobody wants you around anyway," Dolph Ziggler said and Eve snarled at him.

"I want her around Dolph, I want you all around and I care about the safety of each and every one of you," Stephanie said.

"Those are just words Stephanie we need something more than just your good intentions," Damien Sandow said and Sheamus hit him around the head, "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

"Well you said you want more than good intentions so I thought I'd give you a bad one instead," Sheamus said.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be in a parking lot brawl with Sheamus than work under your dangerous and life-threatening work conditions Stephanie," Damien Sandow said and he got up to leave when Stephanie pulled at his jacket.

"Damien please don't go I'm not finished!" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie let him go," Sheamus said.

"No I don't want to let any of you go!" Stephanie said and suddenly her children Angelo, Angela, Beth and Aurora appeared out of nowhere with Jeff Hardy.

"Don't worry mom you won't have to," Angelo Jericho said to his mother, "I was able to restore the camera footage from DX Inc," he held up his iPad for everyone to see, "Gather around everyone this is a video clip you're all going to want to see,"

Angelo pressed play and the video clip played with everyone gathered around. The footage showed two men unmasked carrying fire alarms and extinguishers out of the building, "That looks like Sean Waltman," Dolph Ziggler said.

"And that looks like Scott Hall," Kelly Kelly said.

"They're taking the fire alarms and extinguishers out of the building," Kofi Kingston said.

"Busted!" the Prime Time Players cried out together and Stephanie smiled grabbing her son and hugging him thankfully.

"You did it you little genius!" she said smiling brightly.

"Wait mom there's more, I got close ups of their faces," Angelo said and he zoomed in on Scott Hall and Sean Waltman and there was no doubt that it was them.

"We got the bastards," Undertaker said showing a rare smile.

"Do I have the greatest kids in the world or what?" Stephanie said peppering her son's face with kisses much to his embarrassment.

"Yuck mom quit it!" Angelo said going red.

"You weren't that quick to pull away when Rebecca Michelle was kissing you," Jeff Hardy said. "You should have seen him Steph, I could barely get him out of the house when Remi decided to show him how proud she was of him for restoring that damaged camera footage,"

"Looks like somebody's back in the running with the little redhead," Stephanie said teasing her son, "I bet little Randy isn't too happy about that,"

"Not from the look on his face, it wasn't pretty but he was proud of Angelo too," Jeff said and Angela smiled to herself as she remembered the moment her brother finally looked as though he had a chance with the much beloved redhead.

Stephanie temporarily released her son and turned to her roster, "This is the reassurance you all needed to give me another chance and I'm asking you all to please stick with me and don't sign with any other promotion. I'm going to use this evidence to get that malicious Kliq behind bars and you'll never have to worry about them ever again," Stephanie implored her roster and Damien Sandow, Daniel Bryan, Eve and Alberto Del Rio conversed amongst each other while Stephanie waited for their response.

"Okay boss we'll stay put, now we have faith in you and your ability to lead us as CEO of the WWE," Alberto said and everyone applauded Stephanie while her family gathered around her supportively.

"Thank you," she said and when the applause eventually tapered off she sat with her family and the WWE Superstars and ate in anticipation of what she and everyone else believed would be the end of the Kliq, well almost everyone. CM Punk had quietly snuck out after seeing the video footage and was talking on his cell phone just outside the little restaurant.

"Edge we got a problem," he said quietly, " Stephanie's kids restored that footage of the Kliq stealing the fire alarms and extinguishers from DX Inc,"

"How did they do that?" Edge said from his home in Tampa.

"I don't know I guess the ARK Angels of DX aren't the only ones that can get things done, now Stephanie's going to use the footage to get the Kliq arrested and thrown in jail for arson," CM Punk said.

"How is she going to do that Lany's already gotten rid of them," Edge said.

"Well we're gonna have to ask Alannah to have them brought back to the United States," Punk said.

"We can't do that the mafia's already gotten them out of the country," Edge said and CM Punk raked at his hair anxiously.

"Adam we've got to do something Stephanie is not going to rest until those three creeps have been arrested, unless you want to tell her what we did," CM Punk said.

"You mean what you did Phil! I had nothing to do with this I only got involved after I found out what you did, if we tell Stephanie it'll look like the Kliq were right all along about her being behind the hit and run and we'll get Stephanie in trouble," Edge said.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take because the Kliq have got to come back to America and face these charges," CM Punk said and Edge sighed.

"Okay I'll talk to Lany, you don't say a word to anyone about this," Edge said.

"You got it," Punk said and he hung up and took a deep breath, _what have I done? _He said to himself and he watched from outside the restaurant as Stephanie and her children celebrated what was a sure fire victory over the Kliq. Little did they know that in his haste to help a sister out CM Punk had ruined everything and now would have to do make sure that he put things back in order before the wrestling world realized that the Kliq were missing.


	20. The Good Report

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty – The Good Report

Undertaker's Ranch, Houston, TX

The ARK Angels of DX were on their way back to California for the weekend after spending the night at the Sandbox with the Hardys. Like everyone else they were delighted with the proof Stephanie now had of Sean Waltman and Scott Hall stealing the fire extinguishers and alarms out of DX Inc and Angelo had gotten so many congratulations that night he was sure some kind of ceremony would be scheduled for him soon. The fact that Rebecca Michelle was impressed by what he had done was the icing on the cake, as for the ARK Angels it was time to go home and leave the Hardys to celebrate amongst themselves. On the way to the airport Cheyenne got a call from Garrett Calloway asking if they wouldn't mind coming over for lunch before they headed for California. The ARK Angels accepted his invitation and headed for Houston were an uncharacteristically merry Undertaker greeted them with a tea towel over his shoulder.

"Guys come in I'm so glad you could make it," he said throwing his arm over the ARK Angels and escorting them into his home. The ARK Angels exchanged glances but the smell coming from the kitchen turned their thoughts to their stomachs and not the fact that Undertaker was smiling from ear-to-ear. "You came just in time I just finished lunch,"

"You cooked lunch for us?" Cheyenne said raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Yes he did and he never makes lunch – for anyone," Sara said and the ARK Angels knew this was a big deal for her. "I understand why he did it though, when Garrett came home this week you should have seen the look on Mark's face, he hasn't stopped smiling since,"

LC pointed at Taker, "We can see that, I never knew the Deadman had so many teeth," she said.

Sarah was smiling quite a bit too but that was no surprise as she was generally a cheery person, Undertaker on the other hand looked like a completely different person and when Garrett came down the stairs from his bedroom to greet them they could see why The Deadman was in such a good mood.

"Hey guys thanks for coming. I heard the news about the Kliq getting caught on camera, Stephanie must be going crazy with relief," Garrett said.

"Yeah she's pretty ecstatic, we just came from the Sandbox and everyone is still buzzing over the camera footage. The Kliq are as good as done," Cameron said even though the Kliq getting caught at last was fast becoming old news in the light of what was happening in front of the ARK Angels right now. Garrett Calloway was like a totally different person; the dark cloud of gloom that seemed to follow him wherever he went was now gone and his face was bright and animated. The miserable specimen with the darkened heart was now a walking example of vitality and the Undertaker couldn't be happier about it.

"Come on you guys I'll walk you to the garden we're gonna eat outside," Undertaker said leading the ARK Angels to the back garden while Garrett helped his mom in the kitchen.

The ARK Angels couldn't help but notice the change that had come about in the Undertaker as-well; it was like he was almost skipping across the grass. He lead them to a huge picnic table which already had ice tea and lemonade laid out on it and Undertaker poured them each a glass.

"You guys must be thirsty since leaving Connecticut," he said. "I hope you like the food I made it especially for you,"

"Did you make chicken and beetroot salad?" LC asked him.

"I sure did," Undertaker replied gleefully.

"I thought I smelt salmon with red onion dressing, did you make that too?" Cheyenne asked and Taker nodded.

"I also made the best American burger in the world especially for you Cameron," he said and the ARK Angels started to salivate.

"Wow you made all of our favorites," Cheyenne said.

"It's the least I could do after what you guys have done for me," Taker said. "I have never seen my son so happy and he's only been like this because he's been hanging around with you guys. This lunch is my way of saying thank you,"

"You're welcome Deadman," Cheyenne said looking over towards the house to see if the food was coming and LC noticed her eyes drifting away and she tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention back to more important things.

"We like Garrett and we've really enjoyed hanging out with him," LC added.

"See there's no way you would have said that a month ago," Undertaker said.

"That's true but that's the beauty of love; it sees beyond the surface and reveals what is truly inside and behind that ugly black mask that Garrett liked to wear was a really nice person," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"That's right and all we did was give Garrett the opportunity to be himself. Tristen Nash was exploiting him for his own means and encouraging him to stay in darkness and push his own agenda onto him. Our agenda is to let the love of Christ shine through us and penetrate even the hardest heart and your son's heart was hard. We can't take any credit for it though," Cameron said.

"I know, it was Cheyenne that got his interest," Undertaker said.

"No it wasn't me it was God using me to bring your son out of darkness into his marvelous light; well at least that's the plan. Your son won't be totally transformed until he gives his life to Christ," Cheyenne said.

"That's no problem, everyone else in the family is baptized we were just waiting for him to join the club! I'll ask him to come with me to church and then we'll talk to the bishop about getting him baptized," Undertaker said.

"You don't have to wait until Sunday, I'm an ordained minister I can baptize him today," Cameron said eagerly and Undertaker's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Great, there's a lake not too far from the house, man this day just got better!" Undertaker said and he went back into the house to ask his son if he was ready to give his life to Christ. The ARK Angels looked amongst each other each one of their hearts had swollen to twice its size with joy over the fact that another soul was about to come into the Kingdom of God.

"Man am I glad we came today," Cameron said. "This is what spending time with Garrett has all been about, leading him to Christ and snatching him from the devil's hands,"

"When you think about what a grip Satan had on him, making him do the most evil and vile things and then God used us to save him," LC said wiping a tear of joy from her eye, "No matter how many times we do this it never gets old,"

Undertaker came running back out of the house towards them, "He said he doesn't want to wait until after lunch he wants to get baptized right now," Taker said and the ARK Angels got up together.

"Then let's go," Cameron said and they headed back into the house to get Garrett and Sara and head to the lake.

The lake Undertaker was talking about was Lake Houston, a popular lake used mostly for camping and fishing but there was none of that activity going on at the lake today, the water had been especially reserved for a party of one Garrett Calloway who was about to make Jesus Christ the Lord and Savior of his life. His parents stood on the side with Cheyenne and LC while Cameron helped Garrett into the water. Garrett suddenly turned around and he reached back for Cheyenne. She stretched out her hand towards him and he squeezed it.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you," Garrett told her and Cheyenne smiled.

"God uses whoever He chooses to save His people and this time around He decided to use me and I'm so glad He did," Cheyenne replied and with a smile Garrett released her hand and Cameron put a warm hand on his shoulder with his Bible open at Acts 2.

"Then Peter said to them, "Repent, and let every one of you be baptized in the name of Jesus Christ for the remission of sins; and you shall receive the gift of the Holy Spirit. For the promise is to you and to your children, and to all who are afar off, as many as the Lord our God will call." And with many other words he testified and exhorted them, saying, "Be saved from this perverse generation." Then those who gladly received his word were baptized," Today Garrett Calloway God has called you out of darkness and into light and you have answered the call," Cameron said and he lowered a willing Garrett Calloway into the lake and then brought him back out, "You are now a new creation in Jesus Christ, welcome to the family of God,"

Undertaker and Sara wept together and Cheyenne and LC ran into the lake and wrapped their arms around Garrett and Cameron in celebration of what God had done.

"Congratulations Garrett, this is the best decision you've ever made in your life!" Cheyenne said and the ARK Angels brought him over to his parents who looked at him emotionally no longer seeing the son who had brought them so much trouble and heartache but the son that God had welcomed with open arms just like He had them.

"Welcome aboard son," Undertaker said and Garrett hugged his father and mother while the ARK Angels looked on singing a chorus of Jesus Saves.

"_Our Jesus saves, our Jesus saves,_

_Bless His Name, our Jesus saves_

_Our Jesus saves, our Jesus saves_

_Bless His Name, our Jesus saves"_

Meanwhile in Orlando, Florida Tristen Nash was having a far less incredible time. The wrestlers that had decided to leave the WWE had suddenly pulled out of contract negotiations with him. Suddenly Damien Sandow and Alberto Del Rio wanted to stay with the WWE but he didn't know why. He was about to contact his father to get some more information when the San Antonio hospital administrator contacted him to say that his father had not checked back into the hospital. Tristen explained that they had returned from Jamaica days ago but the administrator was certain that Kevin Nash was not in the hospital. Rather than argue with her Tristen decided to contact Sean Waltman and Scott Hall to find out if they knew where his father was but all he got was their voicemail. He tried calling them again a few minutes later and then again after lunch but he still couldn't get through to them. The last thing he wanted to do was call his mom and ask her where Kevin Nash was because if she didn't know she would start to worry but by the end of the day and having heard nothing from Sean and Scott Tristen was the one who was worried. Finally the end of the day came and Vince McMahon hadn't heard a word from Kevin Nash so he called Tristen and told him he needed to speak to Kevin right away. If Vince didn't know where his father was something was definitely wrong.

"Dad where are you?" Tristen said to himself when a knock came at the door. He opened it to see a very annoyed Stephanie McMahon Hardy looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tristen asked surprised to see her.

"Where is your father?" Stephanie asked him impatiently.

"That's funny Stephanie I was wondering where he was myself," Tristen said. "I've been calling around all day but I can't get through to him or Sean and Scott. Why are you looking at him, you wanna throw more groundless accusations at him?"

Stephanie smirked, "My accusations were never groundless Tristen and now I have proof that the Kliq set me up to make the fire at DX Inc look like it was my fault," she said and Tristen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, what do you have an eyewitness that said he saw them leave the building just before the fire started?" Tristen said sarcastically.

"No, I have video footage of Scott Hall and Sean Waltman stealing the fire alarms and extinguishers from DX Inc and its pretty incriminating," Stephanie said and Tristen's face fell.

"I thought the video footage was destroyed in the fire," he said nervously.

"It was but my son is a genius and he restored it and the footage shows Scott Hall and Sean Waltman as clear as day trying to sabotage me and the company. I wanted to tell Kevin that he and his best pals were in trouble but since I can't find him I suppose you can relay the message to him and let him know that he and his boys are in big trouble," Stephanie said and Tristen rubbed the back of his neck in distress.

"I think you better leave now Stephanie," Tristen said.

"That's no problem Tristen I'll go but if you are hiding your father and his friends you're an accessory and that wouldn't be good for that little promotion you got down in Texas now would it?" Stephanie said before she left and Tristen shut the door behind her and paced his apartment anxiously.

"Could dad be in hiding?" he thought to himself then he shook his head, "No dad would never do anything like that without telling me, I have to find him,"

Tristen grabbed his jacket and headed to The McMahons to see Vince and figure out how to keep his dad's reputation in tact while the Kliq seemed to have disappeared without a trace.


	21. The Searchers

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty One – The Searchers

The Sandbox

Stephanie stepped away from the dining table to answer the door; she wasn't expecting anyone so she was surprised to see Tamara Nash when she opened it.

"Tamara what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked swallowing her mouthful of bread. Mrs. Kevin Nash was obviously very upset as it took her awhile to respond to Stephanie's question. Finally she spoke,

"I'm looking for my husband, he's missing Stephanie and I want to know where he is," Tamara said nervously and Stephanie frowned at her.

"Come in Tamara," she said courteously and Tamara stepped into the warm Sandbox home and Stephanie closed the door behind her. "My family and I were just discussing the whereabouts of the Kliq. Nobody's seen them since they visited DX in Jamaica last week,"

Stephanie brought Tamara into the dining room where her family was in the middle of dinner. They stopped eating as Tamara came into the room as it was clear that she was not in an eating mood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I wouldn't have come here if I didn't need answers," Tamara said and Stephanie pulled out a chair for her to sit in which she did. "Thank you," she said.

Jeff could tell Tamara was rattled but the children were less compassionate. "How can we be sure the Kliq didn't send you here on a fact finding mission?" Aurora said.

"Yeah, we can't trust you," Angela said.

"For all we know you could be distracting us from another Kliq attack," Beth said and Tamara shook her head fervently.

"Believe me I want nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were before DX went to Jamaica. Ever since Shawn and Hunter got that court order Kevin, Scotty and Sean have been acting like world class jerks. That's not the reason I'm here though, I need to know where my husband is. The hospital called from San Antonio and said that he still hasn't checked back in and Tristen is trying to play it cool but I know he's worried too. Come on guys level with me, this is not a trick. Please tell me if you got rid of the Kliq," Tamara said and Stephanie gasped.

"You think we got rid of them, like permanently?!" Stephanie asked in shock.

"Nobody knows where they are, not even your father knows what's happened to them. What other explanation could there be other than you disposing of them for all the damage they've done to you and your family?" Tamara said. "If you did it Stephanie I understand I promise I just need to know what happened to my husband,"

Stephanie fell speechless and so Jeff decided to speak for her, "Tamara we have absolutely no idea where the Kliq is. If anything we need them to come back so we can prosecute them for what they did to DX Inc," Jeff said.

"Prosecute them?" Tamara said confused. "For what?"

"For setting DX Inc on fire. We've got proof that Sean Waltman and Scott Hall were the ones that got rid of all the fire extinguishers and alarms the night before the fire," Jeff said and Tamara sank into her hands.

"They did it, I can't believe they were the ones behind the fire," she said and then she gave a deep sigh, "So it wouldn't make any sense for you guys to get rid of them now you have this proof,"

"But what is more likely is that they found out we have proof that they were responsible for the fire and are hiding from me," Stephanie said and Tamara shook her head in disbelief at the mess the Kliq had gotten themselves into.

"She could be the one hiding them mom," Aurora said.

"Aurora please stop saying that I don't know where they are," Tamara said adamantly.

"Well we have to find them wherever they are because they have got to pay for what they did to my company," Stephanie said.

"Maybe they're still in Jamaica, we should contact Shawn and Hunter and find out," Tamara said.

"That's a good idea I'll call them right now," Stephanie said while her children continued to eye Tamara suspiciously. Tamara held up her hands showing her palms.

"My hands are clean guys I am not trying to pull a fast one on you I promise," she said.

"You better not be cos we got no problem making sure you go down too," Angela said and Tamara was taken aback by her aggressive attitude.

"I like her, she cares a lot about all of you," Tamara said to Jeff who smiled knowing that Angela just wanted to make sure no more harm came to the family at the hands of the Kliq.

"Its nothing personal Tamara, on a normal day AJ wouldn't be so suspicious of you. The Kliq hasn't given her much to put faith in over the past few weeks," Jeff said and Tamara nodded.

"I totally understand, they haven't given me much to put faith in either," she said sadly and Jeff reached out to her and squeezed her hand with a smile.

"How would you like some mint and chocolate ice cream?" he asked her and Tamara smiled.

"That sounds really good I'd love some Jeff," she said and Angela frowned appalled.

"How come she gets ice cream? Daddy I think you're being way too nice to her," Angela said.

"I love it when she calls me daddy," Jeff said ignoring Angela's concern and the A Twin went red as everyone laughed at her for being so endearing to Jeff Hardy, a man she once swore she would never call daddy.

"Jeff hold off on the ice cream a second," Stephanie said taking her husband by the arm as he headed towards the kitchen, "I just spoke to Shawn and he's certain that the Kliq has left Jamaica but then he put me on the phone to Amy and she wants to see both of us right away,"

Angela leapt up from her seat, "I knew it, Aunt Amy's on to you Tamara and she wants mom to bring you to her so she can tell you off to your face!" she said and Tamara rolled her eyes at Angela.

"So Amy knows something and Shawn doesn't? That sounds odd," Jeff said scratching his head. "Okay we'll hold off on the ice cream until you get back,"

"We're gonna fly to Jamaica I hope you're okay with that," Stephanie said to Tamara.

"That's fine, which airline are we taking?" Tamara asked her and Stephanie laughed.

"You're going to wrap your arms around me and I'm going to fly into the air with you on my back," Stephanie said.

"WHAT?!" Tamara said but before she knew it she was airborne and experiencing Stephanie's Gift of Flight for the first time. Jeff and the children watched them go.

"I can't wait until mom gets back I wanna know what's going on with the Kliq, something tells me it's gonna be interesting," Aurora said and Jeff thought about it.

"You know Ro I think you're right, looks like you kids will be staying up later than usual tonight," he said and the children celebrated while their mother cleared the sky over the Sandbox carrying a star struck passenger to their tropical destination where a very concerned Amy was waiting for them.

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

As they landed Amy ran out to meet Stephanie and Tamara before they could come into the house. Stephanie landed gracefully and Tamara's jaw was still on the floor as she tried to fathom what had just happened.

"I just flew thousands of miles without getting on an airplane, Stephanie how did you learn to fly?!" Tamara asked in amazement. "Wow I'm not even dizzy or disorientated, it was just like I had flown commercial!"

"I didn't learn to fly it was a Gift from God," Stephanie replied. "God created gravity and He gave me the power to defy it,"

"Still I feel like I should pay you for the trip, how much do you charge?" Tamara asked Steph and she laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she said and they laughed it out together.

"Ladies please come on I asked you to come here for a reason and it wasn't to have a good laugh," Amy said and Stephanie and Tamara noticed she was speaking very quietly. "I know what happened to the Kliq," she whispered.

"And let me guess you haven't told Shawn," Tamara said.

"Why do you think that?" Amy replied still whispering.

"Because you're whispering," Tamara replied.

"Okay you're right I haven't told Shawn because I know he'd wanna go after them," Amy said.

"Well where are they, is Kevin okay?" Tamara asked concerned.

"That's really a two part question Tammy; the answer to the first part of your question is they're in Italy and the answer to the second part of your question is I don't know," Amy said and Stephanie and Tamara gasped at Amy.

"The Kliq is in Italy?! Why are they in Italy?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"Because Alannah Pirelli's mafia goons sent them there," Amy said. "CM Punk spoke to Alannah and he convinced her that Edge was going to get hurt if the Kliq stayed in the USA, so out of concern she asked her goons to get rid of them and that's exactly what they did,"

"CM Punk got the mafia to send my husband to Italy?!" Tamara said in horror.

"Edge is really upset about this he had no idea Punk had gone behind his back and used him to make Alannah do something so stupid, especially now that you've got evidence that could put the Kliq behind bars for awhile. It was Edge that called me and told me where they are. He's also working with Alannah to get them back in the United States," Amy explained.

Tamara pulled at her hair in frustration, "Where in Italy are they? I need to know if Kevin's okay, he can barely walk how did they even manage to get him on the plane in his condition?" she said.

"I don't know all I know is that they got it done, as for whether or not they're in trouble I doubt it. The mafia won't do anything without Alannah's permission and she didn't ask for them to get hurt," Amy said.

"Still I need to speak to Alannah, I need to make sure Kevin's gonna be okay until he comes home," Tamara said.

"Tammy Edge is doing everything he can to make sure that nothing bad happens to the Kliq, I'm waiting for him to call me back with an update," Amy said and just as she said that her cell-phone rang and Edge's name came up, "Its Edge," she said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Stephanie and Tamara waited eagerly while Amy spoke to Edge, as she was speaking Stephanie noticed Shawn and Hunter looking in their direction from the door of the house.

"Hey!" Hunter yelled out. "Stephanie is that you?"

"Yes Hunter it's me," Stephanie yelled back.

"You come to see us but you don't let us know you're here, what's the matter with you?" Hunter yelled back.

"I came to see Amy not you," Stephanie replied.

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you to visit is that it?" Hunter said offended and Tamara rolled her eyes as Hunter marched over to them with a curious but discreet HBK following alongside him.

"Hunter maybe they're having a private conversation and they don't want us around," Shawn said.

"That's exactly why we should be over there, your wife shouldn't be keeping anything from you Shawn it's in the Kliq bylaws," Hunter said.

"Hunter I ripped up those bylaws remember?" Shawn said. "I'm not in the Kliq anymore,"

"If I'm in you're in, now shut up and let's find out what your wife is doing talking to my ex-wife and what looks like Tamara Nash," Hunter said and just as they came over Amy ended her call with Edge and she didn't see them coming.

"Okay we've got a problem," Amy said.

"Amy before you say anything else you should know we're not alone," Stephanie said pointing behind her and Amy turned to see Shawn and Hunter standing there.

"What do you two want?" Amy said.

"We want to know why you invited Stephanie and Tamara Nash over without telling us they were here," Hunter said.

"I didn't want to know anything," Shawn said.

"Well I think you're gonna wanna know this," Amy said. "I didn't want to tell you guys about this until I had more information but there's no way I can keep this from you, even with Hunter in the frame of mind that he's in,"

Shawn narrowed his gaze on seeing the concern in his wife's face, "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Amy please tell me my husband's okay?" Tamara blurted out and Shawn and Hunter turned to her in shock.

"Did something happen to Kevin?" Hunter asked Amy.

"Its not just Kevin it's the Kliq, they've been kidnapped and taken to Italy and I just found out that somehow they managed to escape from their captors and are trying to get back home," Amy said and Shawn and Hunter's mouths fell open.

"Somebody kidnapped the Kliq?" Shawn said. "Amy why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Like I said I didn't want to say anything until I had more information," Amy replied.

"And who's giving you this information?" Hunter asked her.

"Edge, it was Alannah Pirelli's mafia goons that took the Kliq out of the country," Amy explained.

"What?!" Shawn and Hunter said at the same-time.

"It wasn't Edge's idea it was CM Punk, Edge had nothing to do with it," Amy said in defense of her old friend.

"That Punk got our boys kidnapped?! Stephanie what kind of CEO are you, is this how you let our talent behave when we're away?" Hunter said to Stephanie appalled.

Stephanie was equally appalled that Hunter was blaming her for what CM Punk had done, "I had nothing to do with this Hunter I want the Kliq to be punished for what they did to DX Inc, the last thing I would want is for them to be in any kind of danger," Stephanie replied.

"So you didn't put Punk and that Pirelli chick up to this?" Hunter said.

"No of course not," Stephanie said and Shawn put his arm around Tamara who was crying profusely.

"Don't worry Tammy everything's gonna be alright," Shawn reassured her.

"How do you know that Shawnie?" Tamara asked him through her waterfall of tears.

"Because Hunter and I are gonna go to Italy and bring Kevin, Scott and Sean back," Shawn said.

"I'm going too," Amy said putting her hand up.

"So are we," came the familiar yet surprisingly silent voice of Trish who with Randy, Melina and Johnny came over to the circle of concerned individuals.

"Talk about late comers, Trish why didn't you tell us what CM Punk did to the Kliq?" Shawn asked The Truth.

"I didn't need to, Amy had it all in hand, didn't you Big Red?" Trish said to her sister in Christ. "Now that we're all here we can go and get those idiots out of trouble, except for you Steph, you need to go back home and tell the WWE locker room what happened,"

"I'm sure they'll be over the moon after everything that's happened," Stephanie said.

"Well you be sure to tell them that this is no laughing matter," Hunter said and Stephanie nodded.

"Don't worry I will," she said.

"I gotta call Tristen and let him know what's going on," Tammy said taking out her cell phone.

"No don't call Tristen he can't come with us, the ARK Angels will take care of him," Trish said.

"Are you sure?" Tamara said and Trish smiled.

"Am I sure, are you kidding me? I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus I'm always sure," Trish said.

"Shouldn't you change that to The Truth: Trish Orton now?" Randy said.

"Nah, it doesn't have the same ring to it," Trish replied.

"Why are we talking about your wife's last name when my best friends are missing?" Hunter said to Randy.

"Calm down boss man we'll get them back," Randy assured Hunter before leaning over to Shawn, "We're going to have to watch him he's in no condition to travel,"

Shawn nodded, "I know it's a good thing Tammy's coming she's had experience dealing with Hunter when he's like this,"

"Wait-a-minute what about the court order? I thought you guys couldn't leave Jamaica?" Tamara said.

"We can travel anywhere we want just as long as we don't go back to the United States before summer," Trish explained. "Okay no time for packing, I've told the Danners that we'll be gone for a couple of days let's go,"

"Keep me posted guys!" Stephanie said and she was about to take flight when Hunter pulled her back down to Earth.

"When you go back to work tell CM Punk he's fired," Hunter said and Stephanie gulped.

"I saw that one coming," she said to herself and she decided to deliver the message in person even though she knew that the WWE's loss was going to be some other promotion's gain.


	22. Friends of Inconvenience

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Two – Friends of Inconvenience

Orlando, Florida

Tristen Nash left TNA Headquarters feeling as though his head had been squeezed in a vice; Vince McMahon was upset because the Kliq seemed to have disappeared of the face of the Earth and he couldn't get in touch with his mom. He had a feeling she had found out something about what happened to the Kliq, if Vince didn't get an update soon it wouldn't be long before he started breathing down Tristen's neck about coming back to TNA as Head of Talent Relations. Plus there was still business to attend to regarding Stephanie and the WWE, everything was suddenly out of control and it was taking everything Tristen had to maintain focus. As he was breathing out slowly he saw the familiar face of the man he had been trying to get into contact with for the last few days, Garrett Calloway. Unfortunately he wasn't alone; he was with his least liked people the ARK Angels of DX.

"Hey Tristen," Garrett said about to embrace Tristen but the owner of Best in the World pushed him back angrily.

"Where the Hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days!" Tristen snapped.

"I've been getting my life in order, isn't it obvious?" Garrett replied.

"No," Tristen replied with a frown and Cameron stepped towards him.

"Look harder," he said and Tristen looked Garrett up and down and realized that the only thing that was familiar about him was his hair and eyes, everything else looked totally different. His face was brighter and his body language was more relaxed as if he was totally at ease and not in the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Now that you mention it you do look different, are you okay?" Tristen asked Garrett curiously.

"I've never felt better," Garrett replied with a smile so big it almost knocked Tristen over and he looked at the ARK Angels of DX accusingly.

"This isn't Garrett, what have you done with him?" he asked the ARK Angels.

"You're right this isn't Garrett, this is the new and improved Garrett who now has a place in Heaven's rolodex," Cheyenne said.

"Are you saying that Garrett's like this because of all the time he's been spending with you guys, like he's all holy now or something?" Tristen said not getting it, he knew something had changed but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'd say the ARK Angels totally helped me but ultimately the decision was mine," Garrett said.

"What decision?" Tristen asked him.

"I got baptized Tristen, I gave my life to Jesus and Cameron baptized me in Lake Houston," Garrett said and Tristen was deeply moved.

"Does your father know?" Tristen asked him.

"He was there, so was mom. I've never seen him so happy," Garrett said and Tristen smiled.

"That's great Garrett, I'm happy for you too," Tristen said and he gave Garrett a hug. "Things have been a little crazy around here since you've been gone,"

"We know you can't find your dad," Cameron said and Tristen turned to him earnestly.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked Cameron.

"Your mom is on her way to see him, he'll be back before you know it," Cameron replied without giving too much information away as per The Truth: Trish Stratus' instructions.

"So I can tell Vince to get off my back," Tristen said relieved. "Did you guys come down here to tell me this?"

"Well yeah but we're also on our way to see the Montenegros and we thought we'd find you on the way," Cameron said and Tristen scratched the back of his head.

"Brassidy aren't too happy with me right now. They think I manipulated them into going to Jamaica and upsetting your father," Tristen said.

"Well you did, manipulating people is all you Nash men know how to do," Cameron said.

"There's a lot at stake Cameron and if you were part of the wrestling business like your father you'd understand that but you're just an outsider with a ringside seat," Tristen said and he turned to Garrett, "You understand though Garrett, you understand what this is all about. You know how much my father's wrestling legacy means to me; wouldn't you do anything to make sure that your father's legacy is preserved?"

"I don't have to," Garrett said with a nonchalant shrug, "my dad can take care of himself he doesn't need anyone to fight his battles for him, unlike your dad who needs the help of four other men to get by, including you that's five men. Maybe one day I'll be on the same level as my dad or maybe I never will, I'll give it a shot but I'm not going to destroy people's lives in order to leave a mark on the wrestling business. I'd rather do what Jesus said and not worry about anything because He's looking out for me. My life is in His hands now Tristen and I wish yours was too,"

"Hey me and Jesus are cool Garrett, I just happen to know a lot more about wrestling than he does. If I ever want advice on how to save people from going to Hell I'll give Him a call, plus I've got you guys to help me out in that department," Tristen said and the ARK Angels laughed.

"We're glad to be such a convenience to you Tristen," LC said sarcastically.

"Actually you guys are a bona fide pain the butt and you are anything but convenient, more like inconvenient. But I still love you, what's that all about? As much as you guys grate on me I'd do anything for you," Tristen said and he looked at the ARK Angels sincerely, "I mean that guys,"

Cheyenne frowned at Tristen's words while LC and Cameron thought them over, "Why don't you come with us to the Montenegros?" she asked him but Tristen shook his head.

"Maybe later I'm trying to keep my distance right now," Tristen said. "I'm off home I'll see you later,"

"Wait Tristen didn't you want to talk to me about something important?" Garrett asked Tristen.

"Not anymore you're a Christian now Garrett and you have to behave yourself. See you," Tristen said and he left Garrett and the ARK Angels alone to talk about him while he figured out the script for next week's episode of Best in the World.

The Montenegros

As Cassidy poured ice tea for everyone the discussion they were having quickly turned from the wedding next week to Tristen Nash.

"Are you guys still mad at him?" Cheyenne asked Brassidy.

"Not as much as we were and we weren't even really mad at him we were just disappointed," Cassidy said sitting down next to Cheyenne. "It just seemed like he was more interested in getting one over on DX than treating us to few hours in beautiful Jamaica. I never thought that Tristen would turn into that kind of man,"

Brandon nodded, "He's still invited to the wedding but he just left a bad taste in our mouths on the way home," he said.

"He didn't even think there was anything wrong with upsetting your father, like it even mattered that Shawn wanted me to go out with Cameron when we were kids," Cassidy said.

"Daddy wanted Cameron to go out with you?" Cheyenne said surprised, "Why?"

"Because he thought I was nicer and LC was being super mean to Cameron back then," Cassidy said.

"I got over it," Cameron said and he kissed LC on the cheek and she squeezed his hand lovingly.

"So for some reason Tristen decided to bring this up and it really set off Hunter and he burst out of the house really upset. We felt terrible," Cassidy said. "I mean we hadn't seen your parents and their friends in so long that wasn't the kind of memory we wanted them to have of us before we went back to America,"

"Don't worry about it," Cameron said dismissively, "Our parents are smart they knew Tristen was trying to cause trouble by inviting you out there, well at least my dad did, Hunter's a resident on planet crazy right now,"

"Yeah he seemed a little wacky, is he okay?" Brandon asked the ARK Angels.

"He's fine, it's the people around him that are suffering," LC said. "He goes through this idiotic phase that can last up to three months, sometimes it's hard to tell when it's over,"

"It's a good thing Trish is with him she'll be able to tell everyone when he's back to normal," Cameron said.

"Normal? That's a stretch, I don't think my dad has ever been normal," LC said. "We're barely normal ourselves,"

"You guys aren't supposed to be normal; you're supposed to be the way you are. Christians are supposed to be different from everyone else and stand out. When we tell people about the remarkable things you guys have done they can't even believe people as extraordinary as you guys would even know people as normal as me and my sister," Brandon said.

"We're not extraordinary but we have an extraordinary Father who has tasked us with a mission to help our family and friends with these Gifts. He doesn't love us anymore than He does you guys and to us you guys are pretty special too," LC said and Brandon and Cassidy smiled at her.

"Is it just me or does Tristen have a twisted idea of what love is?" Cheyenne said and everyone looked at her as if to say why she was talking about Tristen again.

"Why are you bringing Tristen up again?" LC asked her.

"Because he seemed sincere when he said that he loved us," Cheyenne said.

"Yet he thinks nothing of manipulating us into upsetting your dad right?" Cassidy said to Cheyenne.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense," Cheyenne said thoughtfully.

"Its because in Tristen's mind the only thing that's important is that we're all Kliq kids and that bond is stronger than any differences between us. That's what he means when he says he loves us, he loves the Kliq in us," Cameron explained.

"Its like he's been brainwashed," Garrett Calloway says, "What he needs is a thorough decompressing so that he can think for himself and not like his father wants him to think,"

"You think that could ever happen?" Brandon asked Garrett.

"I used to cast spells and talk to the devil and I got baptized yesterday. So do I think Tristen could be de-programmed off the Kliq, yes Brandon I do," Garrett replied and Brassidy gasped at Garrett's confession.

"With God all things are possible," Cameron said.

"Amen!" everyone said in agreement and the Montenegros were amazed that Garrett wasn't the freak they thought he was and Cheyenne decided that Tristen wasn't a lost cause after all.


	23. The Foreign Exchange

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Three – The Foreign Exchange

Iberia Flight 1299 – Jamaica – Rome

The flight to Italy was an unusual one for the other passengers who decided to visit the European country which was famous for its fashion, opera and cuisine. There was something very distracting coming from the section of seats being occupied by a very muscular group of people, one in particular was making quite the bit of noise. Trish, Randy, Melina, Johnny, Tamara and Chyna tried to downplay the agitation being caused behind them but it was pretty hard to do that when Hunter insisted on Shawn and Amy sitting apart from each other. Every time Shawn got up to go and sit next to his wife Hunter made a fuss and blocked him from getting out of his seat but no matter how many times Hunter blocked him Shawn refused to stay seated and was now climbing over the top of the seat to get to his wife.

"Wow he really wants to sit next to that lady," one of the passengers observed watching Shawn's behavior.

"Can you blame him, I wouldn't wanna sit next to that guy either," the passenger's friend commented and Hunter noticed them watching him.

"Hey shut up and read your magazine this is not part of the in-flight entertainment," Hunter said.

"No but its way better," one of the passengers replied and Hunter tugged at Shawn's shirt and pulled him back into his seat once again.

"Shawn quit it you're embarrassing me," Hunter said and he nodded to the people watching them, "Look now we've got an audience,"

"We've always got an audience Hunter we can't go anywhere without causing a commotion," Shawn said and he tried to get passed Hunter again but the Game slammed him back into his seat.

A stewardess headed towards Hunter and Shawn and leaned over to them with a big plastic smile, "Can I get you guys something to drink, maybe with caffeine in it?" she said.

"No thank you," Hunter replied, "but if you have something I can use to restrain my friend with that would be great," The stewardess looked at Hunter like he was crazy before she left to check on the other passengers, "I don't think she'll be serving us on this flight, we better befriend another stewardess,"

Shawn wasn't listening instead he was unfastening his seat belt and about to jump over the seats to his wife when Amy stuck her head over the top of her seat and called out to him.

"Shawn what is taking you so long?" she said looking at the empty seat next to her, "We've been in the air for over an hour and I haven't looked into your eyes once,"

"Aw that is so sweet," Tamara said gushing and she threw a cushion at Hunter, "You're such a freak Hunter, how can you separate a man from his wife like this?"

"You know why Tamara, because Amy knew the Kliq was missing and she didn't tell Shawn right away. She played God with our best friend's lives and that is a direct violation of the Kliq bylaws, so I'm punishing her by keeping her away from Shawn on this flight,"

"If anyone's qualified to play God its Amy, who gave you the authority to make this decision to keep them apart?" Tamara asked.

"As one of the core Kliq members I have every right to act in the interests of Kevin, Scott and Sean and I know they would want Amy to be punished for keeping their whereabouts a secret," Hunter replied.

"You are such an idiot!" Tamara replied.

"And just so we're clear even though I am not qualified to play God I will ask Him if I can use Righteous Indignation on you Hunter if you don't let go of my husband right now," Amy said.

"Give it your best shot Ames and while you're at it ruin the journey to Italy for all these passengers by making this plane incredibly hot," Hunter said.

"Which part of Italy are we going to anyway?" Chyna asked Trish who like Melina was relaxing peacefully against her husband's chest and totally ignoring the chaos the Hunter was creating around her.

"We're going to Rome, the Kliq are hiding out in the Via Cavour area and Randy and I know exactly where they'll be when we get there," Trish said and Tamara smiled taking much comfort that she was travelling with two of God's prophets as-well as the Miraculous one.

"If only we could have left Hunter back in Jamaica, look at him he's making a total fool of himself," Tamara said pointing at Hunter who was once again wrenching Shawn down into his seat by his belt buckle.

"Hey you've only had to put up for it on this flight I've had to live with it for weeks," Joanie said. "Have some sympathy for me will you?"

"Wow weeks of Hunter acting like an idiot, I'm sorry Joanie I should have been more considerate of what you've had to go through. Thank God for small mercies huh?" Tamara said and Chyna sunk into her seat so she didn't have to look at Hunter anymore.

Amy too was also fed up with Hunter's behavior and there was only one way she knew to get through to him. A stewardess passed her and she tugged on her sleeve and when the stewardess bent down she whispered something in her ear. The stewardess looked down at Amy in revulsion after hearing what she had to say.

"I don't think my stomach is strong enough for me to do that," the stewardess said.

"Please do it for me," Amy pleaded and the stewardess relented.

"Okay I'll do it but only if you tell me where you get your hair done," the stewardess said.

"I'll put you in touch with the greatest hair expert in the world," Amy said.

"Great, here I go," the stewardess said and Amy watched her as she sauntered over to Hunter and leaned over to him closely.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do to make this flight better for you sir?" the stewardess said in a more than friendly way and before Hunter could respond she unbuckled his seat belt and sat on his lap.

Tamara also was watching and she nudged Joanie who had long since stopped looking at Hunter, "Joanie what is that stewardess doing with Hunter?" Tamara said and Joanie forced one eye open to view the scene and it wasn't long before both eyes popped open and she jumped out of her seat.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" she yelled marching over to the stewardess and pulling her off of her husband.

"I'm getting the best hair product known to man," the stewardess replied with a wink and Joanie turned to see Amy waving at her and before the confusion could clear Shawn made a run for it and dashed passed Hunter and over to his wife's side at the back of the plane. Hunter realized what had happened and Joanie did too.

"Good job," she said to the stewardess giving her a pat on the back.

"You tricked me!" Hunter said to the stewardess. "What kind of service do you call this; you just ruined my whole flight,"

"Well now you'll know how we all feel," Joanie said and the stewardess walked away from Hunter laughing as did Joanie leaving Hunter sitting all by himself while Shawn cozied up to his beloved wife who had just gotten Brie Danner a new customer.

"You're great you know that?" Shawn told her.

"What can I say, I refuse to fly without my husband by my side," Amy said.

"But you violated the Kliq bylaws, you know they'll be Hell to pay," Shawn said.

"Why should that matter to you? You're not in the Kliq anymore are you?" Amy said.

"As far as Hunter's concerned I still am," Shawn replied.

"But he's a bonehead why are you listening to him?" Amy said and Shawn stroked her arm lovingly.

"Truthfully Amy, I don't think I'll ever be out of the Kliq. No matter how much they offend me I don't think I'll ever be out as long as Hunter's in," Shawn said and Amy kissed him.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you're out and those stupid bylaws don't apply to you anymore," she said and Shawn kissed her back.

"You see the way you had to fight to get me to sit back here with you, that's how you're going to have to fight to keep me out of the Kliq," Shawn said and Amy leaned on his shoulder wondering how much fight she had left in her.

By the time they arrived at the airport Hunter had somehow gotten Shawn back in his seat next to him while they were sleeping, proving Shawn's point that getting him out of the Kliq would not be easy. However the situation with Shawn and Hunter would have to wait for awhile as now they had landed in Rome ATM and DX only had one objective and that was to get the Kliq back to America safe and sound.

Downtown Italy was made up of various interlinking areas peppered with both locals and tourists. It was one thing to say that they were all there to rescue the Kliq from their mafia captors but once Melina and Johnny saw the boutiques and cafes they were instantly distracted.

"Man this would have been a nice place to come to on our honeymoon," Melina said staring at a pair of boots in a store window.

Trish took her by the arm and pulled her back over to the group, "Will you two focus? You can come here anytime; right now we've got work to do,"

"But there's so much to look at," Melina replied staring at all the buildings and people around them like a real tourist.

"Well look at it this way – the sooner we find the Kliq and get them home the more time you'll have to shop around before we go back to Jamaica," Randy said.

"I like the sound of that," Melina said and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"I thought you might now let's get to work," Randy said and he and his wife led the group in the direction of Via Cavour. They then walked onto Via Giovanni Lanza which led to the Santa Maria Maggiore, the largest Roman Catholic Church in Rome and the hiding place of the Kliq.

"Wow the church is beautiful," Tamara said.

"Well enjoy it from the outside because we're not going in," Trish said. "The Kliq are hiding around the back,"

"Why are they here?" Hunter asked.

"Because it's a tourist attraction and they knew they'd be safe here during the day," Trish replied.

"But it's getting dark now," Tamara said.

"Yes and that's why we have to move fast," Randy said and they headed around the back of the church while tourists congregated around the front.

"Man the Catholics have got it so wrong, the Virgin Mary is not God," Joanie said noting the amount of people there.

"Yes but we're not here to have a discussion about denominations and doctrine we're here to help out some guys in trouble," Johnny said.

"That sounds like something Jesus would do," Joanie replied and The Ortons walked down a few short steps which lead to an alcove that was kind of out of the way.

Sean Waltman was the first to notice them as they headed towards him and he turned to Kevin and Scott eagerly.

"Shawn and Hunter are here and they brought their Jesus friends with them!" Sean cried out and Kevin looked up from where he was sitting and saw people coming towards the Kliq in the distance.

"Help me up guys," he said and Sean and Scott lifted him to his feet, he was in a lot of pain and he didn't want his wife to see him on the ground.

"Kevin!" Tamara cried out and she ran to her husband while Shawn and Hunter checked on Scott and Sean.

"You guys came I can't believe it!" Sean said impressed.

"Of course we came what did you think we were going to do leave you here in the hands of the mafia?" Hunter said.

"What happened how did you get here?" Tamara asked them and she saw how much pain her husband was in, "Oh my gosh Kevin we've got to get you to a hospital,"

"No you've got to get me out of here those guys are going to be after us soon," Kevin said.

"Okay let's move," Hunter said taking Kevin arm and wrapping it around his shoulder so he could lean on him but as Kevin walked pain seared through his body.

Desperately Tamara turned to Melina, "Please can you heal him?" she said.

"I tried to heal him before but God said I couldn't because he's holding a grudge against someone," Melina said and she felt terrible seeing Kevin Nash in so much pain.

Trish turned to Melina, "Actually you can ignore that grudge and focus on Tamara instead. She's the one who wants the healing and there are examples in the Bible of God healing people on behalf of someone else, so technically you can heal Kevin even though he's holding a grudge,"

"But the healing won't last, the unforgiveness he's carrying in his heart can make him sick again," Melina said.

"I know but he'll have to deal with that himself, right now we need to get him out of Rome in one piece," Trish said and Melina nodded.

"Okay, I'm doing this for your wife and not for you," she said to Kevin Nash and she laid her hands on him, "In the Name of Jesus Christ be healed!" she said and instantly strength returned to Kevin Nash's legs and he was able to walk without any pain as normal.

"He's healed, Jesus did it – Melina thank you!" Tamara said hugging Melina who was still querying Kevin Nash's attitude. To her it was a testament to how great Jesus was that He would heal someone so undeserving of it.

"You're okay now big man," Scott Hall said celebrating with Sean Waltman and Hunter.

"Yeah I feel great, so great in fact I might hang around for a little while," he said and Shawn looked at him like he was crazy. "I think I should teach those mafia goons a little lesson,"

"God just healed you so you can go home, you don't even have to go back to the hospital and you wanna get into a fight with the mafia? How ungrateful can one man be?" Shawn said appalled.

"You weren't the one they dragged helplessly from the airport in Florida and now its payback time," Kevin Nash said and of course Sean Waltman and Scott Hall were in agreement with him.

"Come on Shawn stand up for your friends, with you here the mafia won't even be able to touch us," Hunter said pulling Shawn's arm so that he was together with the Kliq but Shawn pulled away.

"Don't you dare bring my Righteous Indignation into this, I didn't even hear you thank God for healing you Kevin," Shawn said Indignantly and Kevin Nash shrugged in response.

"God's got no issue with me Shawn, He knows we're good," Kevin said.

"You mean like the nine lepers that Jesus healed and then left without saying "Thank you?"" Shawn said.

"They got healed didn't they?" Kevin replied.

"Yes but only one of them was made whole, there's a difference Kevin it's just like Melina said. Even though the lepers were healed of leprosy only one of them showed God the proper respect that gave them the greater miracle. This miracle that Melina administered may not last and then what are you going to do?" Shawn said but Kevin wasn't listening, he was too mad to hear Shawn's wise words.

"We can have a Bible study on the way home Shawn, right now I've got some Italian butt to kick," Kevin Nash said looking ahead down the alcove. The sun was going down and many tourists were now leaving the area and heading back to their hotels.

"Someone's coming," Joanie said and everyone turned as strange figures headed in their direction. Impatiently Kevin Nash ran towards them, his fist ready to strike whoever came at him first.

"Kevin stop!" a voice cried out from behind, a voice that Amy recognized.

The mafia men parted and from behind came two familiar figures, one was Alannah Pirelli and the other was Edge.

"Edge, what are you doing here?" Amy said surprised.

"Bringing some order to this chaos," Edge replied and he looked at the Kliq, "Don't worry they're not here to hurt you," he said. "Alannah's made sure of it,"

The Kliq looked at the young lady dressed all in black holding some kind of mechanical dog. "I'm sorry it had to come to this but I was asked to protect someone I care about and if that meant getting rid of you I was more than ready to do that," Alannah said and the Kliq frowned.

"You had these guys bring us here?" Kevin said puzzled.

"Yes, they listen to me and I can make sure you go home safe," Alannah said and she stroked Ruby's head, "I just have to make a few things clear before you guys get going. My godfather Adam has been very upset with you three recently because of what you did to the WWE roster and the DX Inc building in Stamford, Connecticut. You've made him very upset and if he gets upset then I get upset and when I get upset bad things happen to the people who are causing me problems. So in order for us all to get on with our lives in peace I need you three guys to make me three promises. Promise number one; you will no longer harass the WWE locker room or threaten anyone affiliated with the WWE. Promise number two; you will confess to setting DX Inc on fire and serve whatever time you have been sentenced for the act of arson you perpetrated. Promise Number three; you will disband your Kliq organization and go your separate ways in the wrestling world,"

"What?!" the Kliq yelled at the same-time including Hunter, Shawn on the other hand was loving what he was hearing.

"Those are my terms fellas and they are non-negotiable. If for any reason you cannot keep any of these three promises I will release my mafia associates to do with you as they wish and just like that hit and run last month, the police will never tie what happens to you to me or my godfather Adam," Alannah said and Edge smiled at the confounded look on the faces of the Kliq.

"What are we going to do Kevin?" Sean asked Kevin Nash and he stepped towards Alannah but the mafia men with her stepped towards him as he did so.

"You want a fight Miss. Pirelli, you got it. Let's see whose left standing in the end," Kevin said.

"Have it your way Mr. Nash, you have officially signed your death certificate. The next time you mess with the WWE is the last time you walk this planet," Alannah Pirelli said.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Edge said to Kevin Nash and he looked at Amy before walking away with Alannah and her mafia goons soon followed.

"Okay so what does this mean because it sounds to me like you're in more trouble than you were before?" Tamara said to her husband.

"What Miss. Pirelli wasn't counting on was my insurance policy," Kevin Nash said putting his arm around HBK. "Bad things happen to those who hurt you or your family isn't that right Shawn? I'd put your Righteous Indignation up against Alannah's mafia goons any day of the week,"

Shawn took Kevin's arm off him, "Well you shouldn't because you're both wrong. You are unrepentant and you are just as much in need of the Lord's forgiveness as Alannah and her goons are," Shawn said.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't care about what happens to us though does it Shawn? And you will react if anything happens to me, Sean or Scott I know you will. Therefore everything is fine and the battle continues, I think we should take out Edge just to prove our point what do you say boys?" Kevin Nash asked Sean and Scott.

"Sounds like a good idea," they replied.

"Not to me it doesn't," Amy said and the Kliq turned to face her. "You talk about Shawn loving you well I love Adam and I won't allow any harm to come to him which means trouble for you doesn't it?"

Kevin looked at Shawn, "Well then it's down to you HBK, whose side of this fight are you on, are you with your wife and her friends or the Kliq, your real friends?" he asked Shawn.

"I don't care, you do what you want just leave us out of it. Come on Amy," Shawn said and he took his wife's hand and walked away from the church alcove leaving Hunter confused with the Kliq and the wrestling world in a state of total disarray.


	24. Blurry Battle Lines

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Four – Blurry Battle Lines

Downtown Rome

Shawn and Amy walked back down Via Cavour holding hands both with a lot on their minds. They had come to Italy and found the Kliq but now it seemed that things were worse than they were before.

"Let's go in here for a second," Shawn said pointing to a little café on the side of the street. When they walked inside they were surprised to see Edge and Alannah sitting down near the back and they walked over and joined them. Edge smiled at the Anointed Couple reticently because he wasn't sure how Shawn was feeling after the interaction he and Alannah just had with the Kliq.

"I thought you guys would have been outta here by now," he said to them and Shawn shook his head.

"There's no way I could leave Italy like this, there's a lot to discuss, ain't that right Big Red?" Shawn said to his wife who nodded.

"Two cappuccinos please." she said to the waitress who came to take their order before turning back to her husband. "We certainly do, do you mind if I ask the first question sweetie?"

"Sure honey go ahead," Shawn replied and Amy leaned over the table looking directly at Edge and Alannah.

"What do you guys think you're doing by giving the Kliq that ultimatum?" she asked them.

"I thought it was pretty fair," Edge said.

"Edge the Kliq aren't about to negotiate on your terms, if anyone should have spoken to them it should have been Shawn and Hunter not you guys," Amy said and Edge frowned at her.

"Why do you care it's a done deal; they go back to America, confess that they were responsible for burning down DX Inc, make sure they don't mess with the WWE anymore and disband," Edge said simply.

"You really think they're going to do that?" Amy said.

"Well if they don't do it they're going to get hurt," Alannah said. "I care about my godfather Mrs. Michaels and I know you care about him too and like me you will not stand by and let a bunch of mean-spirited thugs threaten him and those he cares about. Do you know those men wanted to target him and Mr. Vince McMahon actually wanted the Copeland family to stay over at his mansion as protection?"

Amy shook her head, "No I didn't know that," she said and she looked at Edge hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry, you're all the way in Jamaica you shouldn't have to worry about what's happening to me in Florida. They didn't come after me anyway, they were much too busy picking on Jeff Hardy I guess," Edge said.

"Or they were too scared of Lil' Miss. Mafia Princess and decided not to come after you," Amy said nodding to Alannah.

"I'm no threat Mrs. Michaels I just happen to know people who have sworn an oath to protect me at any cost," Alannah said.

"Alannah when it comes to the WWE my family and I are the ones who do the protecting not the mafia, you need to tell your goons to back off," Shawn said firmly but Alannah shook her head.

"Sorry Mr. Michaels I can't do that. Like I said your friends are a threat to Edge and as long as they continue to threaten him there will be no backing down," Alannah said.

"Alannah you have to understand how personal this is, you cannot dictate the terms when it comes to the Kliq, its unheard of you're an outsider they won't listen to you," Shawn said.

"They won't as long as you and your friends keep coming to their rescue. Whose side of this fight are you on anyway? These men are trying to destroy your company and ruin the lives of the people that work for you and here you are protecting them instead of doing what needs to be done," Alannah said. "The Kliq needs to be stopped once and for all,"

"I know they do but if you try to stop them things are going to get out of hand," Shawn said and Alannah looked at him incredulously.

"They already are out of hand!" Alannah replied.

"Things weren't this crazy until you decided to have your goons run over Kevin Nash and now you wanna take things a step further and get the Kliq to leave the wrestling business just like that. It's not going to happen they will not listen to you," Shawn said and Alannah looked at Edge and shook her head as the waitress served Shawn and Amy their coffee. Edge watched them as they drank thinking carefully over his words before he spoke.

"Amy you said that if anything happened to me you'd use your Righteous Indignation against whoever tried to hurt me right?" he asked Amy and she nodded.

"Of course you're like family I would be within my right to protect you. That doesn't mean that what you're doing with Alannah is right. I have God's permission to use Righteous Indignation, the mafia has no right whatsoever to take out the Kliq," Amy said.

"What is this Righteous Indignation?" Alannah asked Amy.

"It's a Gift from God that allow me to execute anyone that hurts me or the ones I care about, we both have it," Amy said pointing to Shawn.

"And it's not to kill people it's to destroy the evil forces or demons working inside them, I just thought I'd make that clear before you made any comparisons between our Gift and what your mafia people do," Shawn said and Alannah looked at them confused.

"Since you have this Gift how is it that you have allowed the Kliq to get away with all the trouble they've caused?" Alannah asked and the Anointed Couple fell silent.

"Its because to Shawn the Kliq is like family and he can't use Righteous Indignation on them, or more accurately, he doesn't want to," Edge said in disapproval and Shawn shook his head.

"It's a little more complicated than that Edge, nothing would give me more pleasure than to use Righteous Indignation on the Kliq," Shawn said.

"Well then why don't you?" Edge asked.

"Because of Hunter he would never forgive me," Shawn said.

"He does make things a little more complicated doesn't he?" Edge said.

"You have no idea," Shawn said nodding.

"Sometimes I wonder how Hunter would feel if you joined our Kliq Shawn," Edge said and Shawn laughed.

"What you mean the one that you, Amy and the Hardys have? Yeah he'd just love that," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Its what you want though isn't it Amy?" Edge asked Shawn's wife.

"Yes it is but like Shawn said its complicated," Amy said playing with her cappuccino cup.

"I can see you are both being tied to a group you want no part of and I would suggest you follow your heart and get away from the Kliq as soon as possible because there is nothing but trouble coming for them I guarantee it," Alannah said and Edge nodded.

"She's right get out while you can guys and bring Chyna out with you. Now how about we go to the opera before heading to the airport?" he said changing the subject completely and Shawn and Amy thought about continuing their discussion with Edge and Alannah but before they could open their mouths the godfather and daughter had already gotten up from the table.

They weren't the only ones interested in going to the opera tonight; in fact everyone was there to see the 7pm showing of Verdi's 'Nabucco'. Interestingly enough Trish, Randy, Melina and Johnny were sitting with Edge, Alannah, Shawn and Amy while the Kliq including Hunter, Chyna and Tamara were sitting on the other side of the opera house directly facing them.

"These seating arrangements say it all, us on one side the Kliq on the other," Trish said fanning herself with the program and she leaned over to Amy. "Remember a few weeks ago Randy and me asked you who's side of this fight you were on and you said you were on the Kliq's side?"

"Yes I remember, you said that you weren't on their side. You knew that we'd change our minds didn't you?" Amy said.

"Of course I did, I'm the Truth: Trish Stratus, I just thought it would be better if you both realized why you'd have to change sides," Trish said.

"I feel like we're in a lose-lose situation though Trish; if we pull away from the Kliq Hunter goes down with them and now it looks like Shawn and I are on the same side as Alannah because of Edge," Amy said.

"Battle lines have been drawn and you've chosen the right side but you're still waiting for Hunter to come around when he sees you as more of a threat now than before you and Shawn got married," Trish said.

"Hunter sees me as a threat?" Amy said surprised.

"Of course he does, you're friends with Edge whose god daughter is determined to protect him at any cost and you're married to Shawn, a man who would do anything to make you happy, including leaving the Kliq. Doesn't that sound like a threat?" Trish said.

"Yes but Shawn's finding it difficult to leave the Kliq without Hunter," Amy said.

"Ironically its Hunter that's going to make it a lot easier for Shawn to leave the Kliq," Trish said and Amy frowned.

"How so?" she asked her dear friend.

"Remember what I told you Hunter was going to do at the end of his annoying phase," Trish reminded Amy and when she remembered she started to laugh and Trish shook her head. "You still don't believe me about that,"

"Trish how can I? Its impossible!" Amy said.

"To your little brain perhaps but God told me its going to happen and His word is final," Trish replied and Amy continued to chuckle.

"Whatever it takes to get my husband out of the Kliq I guess," she said but she wasn't being serious and she started to laugh again and did so throughout the opera.

On the flight back to Jamaica Shawn asked her what was so funny but Amy could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"It was something Trish told me," she said finally before she started laughing again.

"I'm going to go talk to Hunter for a bit," Shawn said not being able to get anything salient out of his wife at the moment, although he wasn't sure he would be able to get anything sensible out of Hunter either, that was until he sat down next to him.

"Hey Shawn," Hunter said and his tone of voice was completely serious and his comically whacky attitude seemed to have completely gone. It looked to Shawn like his annoying phase was over and he was back to normal.

"Hey Hunter," Shawn said pleased with this development. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty pissed off," Hunter replied. "I'm really upset about this whole Kliq situation,"

Shawn smiled as it sounded like Hunter was seeing the Kliq for what it was at last, "What are you upset about?" Shawn asked him.

"I'm upset about everything Shawn; I'm upset about what they did to the roster, what they did to Jeff and what they did to our building – they freakin' burned down DX Inc Shawn! If that's not a message for us than I don't know what is," Hunter said. "We have got to do something about them,"

"I agree I think we should both leave the Kliq and make sure they're brought to justice for what they did to our company and our friends," Shawn said.

"I've got a better idea," Hunter said. "I think we should enforce the terms that Alannah Pirelli gave them outside that church in Rome and then we should write a new constitution for the Kliq so that this will never happen again,"

"Hunter don't you get it? As long as there's a Kliq there's always going to be a situation where we end up fighting each other. The only solution is to get out of it and go our separate ways," Shawn said.

"Go our separate ways?" Hunter repeated. "You mean you go with Edge and Alannah and form your own Kliq with Amy?"

"It wouldn't be like that, it could just be you, me and Amy," Shawn said.

"Without Edge? I don't think so, he and Amy are way too close for him to be left out," Hunter said.

"Well would it be so bad for him to be included?" Shawn asked.

"After what he did to Kevin, Sean and Scotty, are you nuts? We can't be hanging out with him after he got our friends out of the country by way of the mafia," Hunter said and Shawn looked at Hunter confused.

"Hunter Kevin, Scott and Sean are not our friends, they're our enemies and they want to take us out of the wrestling business. Edge is a friend and he cares about the business, don't you see the difference?" Shawn said.

"No I don't, all I see is an outsider trying to become an insider by hooking the one guy that can make a difference in the business and that's you and now you want me to go along with it? That's not going to happen Shawn and I'm not about to let him get you either," Hunter said and Shawn grabbed his hair in bemusement.

"Hunter you can't stop me from being friends with Edge, you're just mad at him because his god daughter has the ability to stop the Kliq," Shawn said.

"Let me tell you something Shawn, the Kliq needs an adjustment but that adjustment is not going to come from anyone but us. The Kliq has got its problems but its up to you and me to fix them," Hunter said.

"But the Kliq can't be fixed Hunter its going to self-destruct there's too much back-stabbing and competition for it to last," Shawn said.

"No Shawn it can change, we can change it together. Please don't go stay and you'll see that I'm right," Hunter said and Shawn was at a loss for words.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said getting away from Hunter to talk to Trish who was expecting him to come to her.

"If I were you I'd go sit next to Amy, she may be in denial but at least she's on the right side," Trish said and Shawn frowned.

"My wife's in denial, about what?" he asked.

"Nevermind, she'll tell you when it happens," Trish replied and Shawn dismissed that topic to talk about a more pressing one.

"Trish I need to know if Hunter's over his annoying phase now," Shawn asked The Truth.

"Yes he is," Trish replied and Shawn sighed with dismay.

"Then he really thinks that the Kliq can survive," Shawn said in disbelief, "Trish I don't know how to get through to him, he wants me to stay in the Kliq and he's convinced that the Kliq can get better,"

"I know he's in total denial, you can't talk someone out of denial Shawn they have to see the light for themselves. You and Amy were in the dark for awhile too and you eventually came around," Trish said.

"So are you saying that Hunter's going to come around eventually too?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"I would tell you but given what's about to happen I don't really think its worth it," Trish replied.

"What's about to happen?" Shawn asked.

"Battle lines have been drawn and they're about to get cemented. You'll soon know what I mean," Trish said and she leaned her head on Randy's leaving Shawn to his own thoughts of which there were too many to count right now.


	25. Burden of Proof

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Five – Burden of Proof

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY

It was lunch time and the Hardy kids were telling Marion Cena, Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan what had happened to the Kliq.

"So Edge and the Mafia Heiress gave the Kliq and ultimatum and they said no?" Jeremy asked and Aurora nodded.

"So what does that mean?" Megan asked sucking on her strawberry shake. "Are you planning for their funerals?"

"I doubt it will come to that," Angelo said and Freddie looked at him like he was crazy.

"AJ we're talking about the mafia here, they don't negotiate its either you meet their terms or you suffer the consequences and it sounds like those consequences are pretty scary," he said.

"Maybe for your average Joe but not for the Kliq. They have a built in insurance policy," Angela explained.

"They do? Someone that can protect them from a mafia hit?" Megan asked.

"Yeah my Aunt and Uncle Shawn and Amy," Aurora said. "If anything happens to the Kliq my Uncle Shawn will use his Righteous Indignation and if anything happens to Edge Aunt Amy will use her Righteous Indignation. These are not normal circumstances, as long as Aunt Amy and Uncle Shawn are involved no side can do damage to the other,"

"Wow," Jeremy said chomping on his potato chips, "Well I guess that's a good thing, at least no-one has to die,"

"No it's not a good thing. If the Kliq continue to harass the WWE our mom is still going to have a problem on her hands," Beth said and Marion gave her shoulder a squeeze of support.

"You're worrying over nothing, once your mom gets them in court for the fire at DX Inc they'll be locked up and they won't be able to cause any more trouble," Marion said.

"He's right Beth its probably better that it worked out this way, now that the Kliq are back they'll have to face up to what they did in court," Angela said.

Beth knew that her brother and sisters were right but she wouldn't be satisfied that everything was going to be okay until the Kliq were locked up. They were back in America now but they still hadn't been charged with arson and were walking around free.

"Hey guys check this out," Angelo said staring at his iPad and everyone came over to see what he was looking at. "I just clicked on the latest news headlines, the Kliq's been arrested for arson!"

"Yes it's finally happened!" Aurora said and she put an arm around Beth, "See you can relax now justice will soon be served,"

Beth gave a sigh of relief when suddenly she wasn't feeling so excited as two familiar looking men appeared in front of her.

"Hey it's the Black Diamonds, that new tag team from Best in the World!" Jeremy Dean said and his friends looked up to see the strange men looking right back at them.

"What are they doing here?" Megan said and Aurora tensed up at the sight of the big men. She instinctively pulled her younger siblings behind her.

"I bet if RJ were here he'd tell us what they wanted but since he's not I guess we're going to have to find out the old fashioned way," Aurora said and she stepped up to the Black Diamonds. "What do you want?" she asked them and the Black Diamonds shoved Aurora out of the way.

"Grab his iPad!" Big Money said to Mad Rich and he reached for Angelo's iPad but Angelo held it to his chest and ran away from him. Mad Rich grabbed him from behind while Big Money tried to subdue Aurora who had just gotten over the fact that she'd been shoved. She looked up at the wrestler and shook her head.

"You made a big mistake coming here," she said but before she could use her weather power Marion, Jeremy and Freddy attacked Big Money all at once while Beth, Angela and Megan tackled Mad Rich from behind before he could get to Angelo. Mad Rich eventually got away from the girls and got a hold of Angelo but Angela jumped on his back and tore him away from her brother. Beth ran over to Angelo and Transcended with him to the Sandbox.

"Where did he go?" Mad Rich said looking around for Angelo then Angela dropkicked him to the ground and he fell to where his partner Big Money had crashed after Marion Cena hit him with a back drop. Once the kids were certain they had done enough to keep them down Aurora finally made her move.

"You go back to Tristen Nash and you tell him nice try but the Kliq are going down!" she said and she created a whirlwind which picked up The Black Diamonds and sent them back to San Antonio, TX where Tristen Nash was waiting for them, only when they arrived they didn't have what he wanted them to collect from Angelo Jericho.

When they were gone Angela text her brother to let him know that they were gone and Beth and Angelo returned to Glen Cove with his iPad.

"That was crazy!" Jeremy Dean said in shock while panting heavily, "The Black Diamonds just attacked us!"

"And we took them down!" Freddie said ecstatically. "They're like the coolest tag team in BTW and we ran straight through them!"

Aurora calmed things down a little, "Guys they went easy on us, those guys didn't come here to beat up a group of teenagers they came here to get my brother's iPad," she said.

"It's got the footage of the Kliq stealing the fire alarms and extinguishers from out of DX Inc on it," Beth said.

"And without it mom wouldn't have a case against them," Angela said.

"But I don't have the only copy, mom's got a copy too," Angelo said and the Hardy kids looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"You don't think Tristen would send some of his talent over to see mom do you?" Beth asked Aurora who was shaking with anger at the very idea of her mother being attacked like they just were.

"Mom's at home with dad, there's no way anyone's getting near her with dad, Bebe and Spy there," Angelo said.

"They got to dad before," Angela replied nervously.

"We were just home, mom and dad are on alert they'll know if anything suspicious starts to go down," Beth said reassuring herself. "Still,"

"Yeah still I'd rather know if Tristen had any intentions of going after our family again," Aurora said and the school bell rang.

"We gotta go back to class," Angelo said. "What are we going to do?"

"We may not be able to protect mom in person but there's one thing I can do from here, I just hope our parents can handle it until we get home," Aurora said and she sent a blanket of ice over to the Sandbox that covered the house making it impossible for anyone to get inside. A few seconds later Stephanie called her for an explanation, "I'm sorry mom but we can't take any chances I have to keep you safe and this is the only way I know how," Aurora explained and she hung up on her mother who was freezing cold and headed back to class with the people who had helped her fend off Tristen's desperate attempt to stop his father from going to prison.

The McMahons, 7pm

Vince McMahon watched the news from his living room in dismay as the clip of the Kliq being arrested from TNA HQ rolled over his television set. He had been there in person and seen the arrest of Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall go down right before his eyes. He had managed to stay off camera but of course the press were eager to get his comments on what he had denied about the Kliq for weeks. Now there was no denying it because it was splattered all over his television set. It was bad enough that the Kliq had carried out such despicable acts but for Vince what was worse was that it looked like TNA was also responsible for what they did to the WWE. TNA looked like a bottom-feeding, unconscionable company while the WWE came off looking like gold. Secretly he was happy for his daughter but professionally the war was on, he had to save TNA from being painted with the same ugly brush as the Kliq.

"Hey daddy, did you see what happened to your precious Kliq today?" Stephanie said, her teeth no longer chattering from the ice since the children had come home and Aurora had defrosted the Sandbox after ensuring none of Tristen's wrestlers were lurking around the building.

"What do you mean did I see what happened, I was there Steph I saw them get arrested! Do you know how much damage those morons have done to TNA's pristine reputation?" Vince said annoyed.

"Yes daddy I do but you're a smart man I'm sure you can figure out a way to save TNA from going down," Stephanie said.

"Well actually Steph that's why I'm calling. Is Jeff around?" Vince said and Stephanie frowned.

"Yes he is," she replied curiously.

"Good I need to talk to him," Vince said.

"About what?" Stephanie asked.

"I need him to tell the press that TNA is a great company and what happened to the WWE had nothing to do with TNA," Vince said.

"That sounds reasonable enough," Stephanie said and she called for her husband who came sliding over to her since the floor was still quite icy.

"Hello?" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff listen I need you to come to a TNA press conference tomorrow and tell the media that TNA had nothing to do with what the Kliq did to WWE," Vince said.

"Sure no problem," Jeff said.

"But that's not all Jeff, I need you to get Aurora and Beth to sign with TNA," Vince said and Jeff laughed.

"Vince that's not gonna happen, I told you that's my wife's idea and she doesn't want you ripping it off at TNA," Jeff said.

"But Jeff the Kliq have done so much damage I need to send the wrestling world a strong message and what better message could I send them if the daughters of the CEO of the WWE want to work for TNA with their father?" Vince said.

"Vince Stephanie will never go for it I'm sorry it's not going to happen," Jeff said and Vince's face grew hard and tight.

"Oh yes it is going to happen Jeff, I'll make sure it happens!" Vince said and he hung up on a very confused Hardy boy who couldn't understand why Vince wouldn't let the Hardy Girls idea go.

Back at the McMahon household Vince was already putting together his plan to get Aurora and Beth into TNA. He hoped he could talk Jeff into getting Stephanie to change her mind but since that didn't work he was prepared to use more underhanded tactics involving a certain WWE Superstar who had recently been let go and his daughter Ravine Brooks. When Impact aired on Thursday it would take more than a mother's plea to keep Aurora Rose out of the Impact Zone.


	26. Tristen on Trial

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Six – Tristen on Trial

AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX

Tristen Nash was losing focus as he watched the latest episode of Best in the World, while everything was going ahead as scheduled his mind was on the fact that he had failed to get Angelo Jericho's iPad. He didn't know that Stephanie already had a copy of the footage so he was really stressing over nothing, so much in fact that he was distracted from the main event of his own television show.

"Boss!" cried one of the stage hands coming up to Tristen.

"What?" Tristen said abruptly.

"There's some kids getting in the ring, they're interrupting the main event!" the stagehand said to Tristen and he looked through the curtain to see what the stagehand was talking about.

"I can't believe it," Tristen said as he recognized the young figures in the ring, they were Aurora Rose, Beth and the A Twins. Angela Jericho appeared to have a microphone in her hand and Tristen's mind raced as to what he should do about it.

"Aren't you going to have her microphone shut off?" the stagehand asked Tristen.

"No," Tristen decided, "I wanna hear what she has to say,"

Angela turned to what she assumed was the main camera and she pointed to it with disdain, "You know Tristen Nash you're a real sorry piece of work. You were so busy trying to get one over on my mom that it never occurred to you that the four of us would be able to prove that it was your father that burned down DX Inc. So you send your Tag Team Champions to our school in Long Island to get the footage proving that it was the Kliq that started the fire and your Tag Team failed to get the job done. This is what you have to offer, these two poor excuses for a Tag Team? Well they suck Tristen, just like you. Say goodbye to your old man and his boys, the Kliq are finally going to get what they deserve,"

The Black Diamonds ran for Angela enraged that they had been embarrassed on their own show but Aurora iced the ring over with her weather power and they slipped and fell right on their behinds. Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal laughed on the outside of the turnbuckle while their opponents tried to get back to their feet. Eventually they did get up and they attempted to chase after the Hardy kids but they were already out of the arena. The fans in attendance booed them heavily and Strong and Lethal told them to get back in the ring.

"Come on guys get back here so we can finish what those Hardy kids started and totally embarrass you!" Roderick Strong said on the mic and the Black Diamonds ran back into the ring and started the main event against Roderick and Jay. The ice was now gone so they no longer slipped around but that didn't stop their opponents from making the Black Diamonds look stupid.

Backstage Cheyenne was waiting for her time to interfere in the match to come but when she saw Aurora, Beth and the A Twins she grabbed them before they could leave.

"Good job standing up for your family and the WWE like that guys, I'm just sorry I have to go in and help the Black Diamonds win," Cheyenne said.

"It's a good thing you got that mask on so you can hide your shame," Aurora said and Cheyenne laughed.

"Come on guys we gotta Transcend outta here," Beth said and Cheyenne hugged them all before they left.

"Steal the show CM Melody," Aurora said to Cheyenne before she left with her brother and sisters.

"Don't worry I will," Cheyenne said turning back to the curtain when LC and Cameron snuck up on her, "Guys what are you doing here you know we shouldn't be seen together backstage,"

"Couldn't help it, we had to see what those Hardy kids were going to do up close and personal. They're pretty amazing aren't they?" Cameron said.

"Yeah but imagine how desperate Tristen had to be to get his own talent to go down to Long Island and steal Angelo's iPad," LC said.

"It wasn't desperation it was him baiting the Hardy kids into coming to Best in the World to get the ratings up. I have no doubt that Tristen genuinely wanted to get that footage to help out his father but what he really wanted was publicity for BTW while the Kliq arrest is still in the news. He's a promoter it's his instinct to think in the best interests of the company," Cheyenne said.

"Well I wouldn't want to be Tristen now. Tomorrow the whole world is going to know the depths Kevin Nash and the Kliq would sink to and its going to affect the way people look at him too from now on," Cameron said and LC and Cheyenne nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me Tristen isn't going to mind that one bit," Cheyenne said and it was her time to head out towards the ring, "Gotta go, see you later!"

Cheyenne ran towards the ring, grabbed Roderick Strong's leg causing him to drop from the ring apron onto the floor. Jay Lethal then missed the tag and Big Money was able to roll him up for the win. While the Black Diamonds celebrated another victory over Jay and Roderick CM Melody ran away from the ring. Jay asked Roderick what happened and he said that somebody yanked him off the ring apron and the both ran outside to see if they could find who it was. By the time they got there CM Melody was gone but in her place lay a single red rose telling Jay and Roderick that she was the one causing them to lose to the Black Diamonds. The show ended on that note and as Cheyenne had predicted it was a hit making Best in the World one of the top must see wrestling shows in the world.

Stamford County Court, 12pm

The next day Stephanie found herself sitting across the court room from the Kliq with her lawyer. The Kliq had legal representation of their own but Stephanie's lawyer had assured Stephanie that this was an open and shut case and the evidence that they had against the Kliq was indisputable. What Stephanie and her lawyer didn't know was that the defense had no intention of disputing the footage but was going to use it to build their case. So when the footage played for the judge to see Stephanie rested confidently on the fact that it spoke for itself.

"Your honor there is no doubt that the footage we have just seen shows my clients Sean Waltman and Scott Hall removing mandatory fire safety equipment from the building known as DX Inc," the Kliq's lawyer said. "I have no intention of discrediting what we have just seen. What I will say in my client's defense is that they were acting out of loyalty to a man who had been in a traumatic accident that warped his frame of mind. My clients have known each other for a very long time; they have been there for each other through various and sometimes trying situations. One such incident occurred when Kevin Nash was ruthlessly targeted and run over in broad daylight causing him to be hospitalized for a considerable amount of time. This was so distressing for him that he went against his doctor's wishes and kept in contact with his friends Sean Waltman and Scott Hall on the outside. Then he went as far as to check himself out of the hospital to see his other dear friends in Jamaica. He then failed to return to the hospital when he said he would and his wife had to go and find him. Your honor he was in Italy, he and his friends had been kidnapped and forced to leave the country. Again these men were targeted and they believe that the people targeting them were in some way connected to the WWE. It is clear that by setting fire to DX Inc they were trying to send a message to their attackers,"

"Their attackers? Your honor I object to this argument as it has been these men who have been attacking the WWE roster and Stephanie Hardy's husband!" Stephanie's lawyer argued.

"Objection overruled, please continue your argument counselor," the judge said and Stephanie's lawyer sat down shaking his head.

"Your honor I have explained to you how close these men are and how grossly they have been treated by an assailant they believe to be linked to Stephanie Hardy and her friends. What they did was diabolical yes but it was not rational, it was a crazed reaction to the threat that has been made against them," the Kliq's lawyer said.

"Your honor I object. If they were acting so irrationally how was Kevin Nash able to orchestrate the attacks on the WWE roster and the fire at DX Inc?" Stephanie's lawyer argued.

"My client is the Head of Talent Relations at the company he works for, he is used to giving out instructions and that's all this was your honor, it was a reflex, he wasn't thinking this is what he had to do to maintain control and protect himself and his dear friends," the Kliq's lawyer said. "He was not thinking clearly he was thinking like an animal backed into a corner. You think a man of sound mind could set fire to a building belonging to his closest friends?"

"I have heard both of your arguments and I will consider them closely before I rule. Please come back here within the hour," the judge said.

"All rise," the bailiff said and Stephanie, the Kliq and their lawyers rose as the judge left the court room. After he was out of sight Stephanie turned to her lawyer confused.

"Their lawyer almost made them sound like victims," she said.

"Don't worry about that we've got the footage proving that they caused that fire, they will not get away with what they did to you and your company Mrs. Hardy," Stephanie's lawyer said and they walked out of the court room while the Kliq's lawyer assured his clients that the case was going very well.

An hour later court was back in session and the judge returned to give his ruling.

"The footage I have seen proves without a shadow of a doubt that Sean Waltman and Scott Hall were responsible for the burning down of DX Inc and given the closeness of these three men I am certain that Kevin Nash told them to do what they did. However given the state of mind Mr. Nash has been in since his accident I have determined that he was not acting in his normal state of mind and that these incidents are all the results of post traumatic stress disorder. What Waltman and Hall did is in no way different to what soldiers do after being in service under one general for so long they are unable to exercise their own judgment and were in effect just following orders. I thereby rule that no prison time will be served for the crime of arson but that all three men undergo extensive therapy for the next two weeks at a psychiatric facility," the judge said and Stephanie's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Therapy? You think that's all these men deserve for what they did is therapy?!" Stephanie said and her lawyer shushed her.

"That is my ruling and it is final," the judge said.

"But what about my roster how can I guarantee their safety if these three mental cases are allowed to go free?" Stephanie argued furiously.

"If anything similar to what has already taken place happens to your roster again Mrs. Hardy I will revisit this case but for now this is my ruling and it stands. Court is adjourned," the judge said.

"All rise," the bailiff said and the judge left while the Kliq shook hands with their lawyer and Stephanie's lawyer shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hardy I thought this was sure to go our way," he said to Stephanie apologetically.

"So did I," Stephanie said and she looked over at the men she thought for sure would be locked up and away from her and her roster for awhile, instead she was still faced with the issue of having to protect the roster from another attack. "You did the best you could; I have to go now,"

Stephanie left the court house in a hurry and called the one person she believed could help her out of this situation.

"Hi Stephanie," Edge said answering his cell-phone, "How many years did they get?"

"None, the judge gave them two weeks of therapy," Stephanie said and Edge couldn't believe it.

"They beat the system, just like always," he said regretfully.

"Well the Kliq aren't the only ones who can beat the system, your god daughter has beaten it too and I need her help otherwise I'm going to lose my roster," Stephanie said.

"You want Alannah to ask the mafia to protect you?" Edge asked.

"Yes, I can't take any more chances I have got to protect the roster at all costs," Stephanie said. "Could you ask her to put a word in for me please?"

"Of course I can Steph, it's just that once upon a time we would have asked ATM and the ARK Angels of DX to help us out in a situation like this," Edge said.

"Well they're not here Edge and it looks like this is the only option I have," Stephanie said, "I gotta call Jeff before I tell the roster what happened, please call me as soon as you have Alannah's guarantee that the mafia will protect the roster,"

Stephanie hung up before Edge could reply. In his gut he didn't want the mafia and the WWE in any way associated with each other and even though ATM were away, the ARK Angels of DX were still around and he believed that they were a better choice and would do a much better job of protecting the WWE.


	27. Vince McMahon's Impact

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Seven – Vince McMahon's Impact

Los Angeles, CA

The ARK Angels of DX were about to leave to have dinner with Batista and Romeo when they got a call from Edge asking if he could come over for a visit. They told him that they'd made plans but he insisted that he had to see them today. After some arm-twisting the ARK Angels postponed their dinner plans and picked Edge up from LAX airport.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me guys this is really important," Edge said as the ARK Angels welcomed him into their apartment in L.A.

"Well you were already on your way here it would have been rude to tell you to turn around and go back home," Cameron said. "So what's up?"

"What's up is Stephanie. She wants Alannah to use her mafia ties to protect the WWE roster from the Kliq and I don't think that's a really good idea," Edge said.

"You're right it's not," Cameron said.

"I think it would be much better if you guys protected the WWE roster instead. Cameron you could stay with Stephanie and LC and Cheyenne could go with the roster on the road for awhile. The Kliq won't try anything if they know you guys are hanging around because they know if they try anything DX would find out," Edge said and Cameron listened intently.

"It's a good idea Adam," Cameron said and Edge smiled.

"So will you do it?" he asked excitedly.

"No we can't do it," Cameron replied and Edge's face fell.

"Why not?" he asked bemused.

"Because we can't split up; you said that I would have to stay with Stephanie and LC and Cheyenne would have to go on the road, well that can't happen because God says we have to stick together," Cameron explained.

"And that's not all," Cheyenne said, "Tristen would never let me go on the road with the WWE, if he found out that I was hanging out with the WWE roster he'd rake Stephanie over the coals about it,"

"But you wouldn't be hanging out with the roster you'd be protecting them. Doesn't your Gift from God give you the right to protect people outside of BTW?" Edge asked.

"Of course it does but Tristen doesn't care what I do as GPS as long as it doesn't interfere with my job at Best in the World. Going on the road with the WWE would be a definite conflict of interests and it's not a good idea," Cheyenne said and Edge sighed.

"Well without you there's no point, no offense LC and Cameron but Cheyenne had the Phenomenal Strength that the WWE needs to protect it. I can't believe that the mafia is the only option that Stephanie has," Edge said disappointed and Cameron shook his head.

"Edge you're not thinking, the mafia are not the only option Stephanie has, she has you," Cameron said and Edge frowned at the Amazing one.

"Me? What can I do?" Edge asked confused.

"You have a Gift too, sure it's a little dormant these days but if you ask God to reactivate it I'm sure under the circumstances he'll let you use it again," Cameron said.

"What Gift?" Edge said forgetfully.

"Your sun tattoo can shoot fire remember?" Cheyenne said pointing to Edge's arm where his sun tattoo was hidden under his t shirt.

Edge rolled up his sleeve and looked down at the old tattoo and then he remembered when it came alive all those years ago when he and Angelina Love were just dating.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about it," Edge said and he looked back up at Cameron. "So you think God will let me use this tattoo against the Kliq?"

"I know he will," Cameron said and Edge laughed with joy.

"Great then I can help Stephanie protect the roster! Thank you guys so much!" Edge said and he hugged Cameron, Cheyenne and LC before getting to his feet. "Okay I've taken up enough of you guys' time I'll let you get back to your plans while I go pay Stephanie a visit at the Sandbox, I think she's going to be very happy about what I have to say,"

"Wait Adam why don't you have dinner with us at the Hennigans' house with Batista and Romeo?" Cameron said but Edge shook his head adamantly.

"That would be great Cameron but I really need to start my new job at the WWE enforcer, now that the Kliq are free to roam the streets I can't afford to let one day go by without being with them," Edge said.

"Stephanie's going to have something other than the Kliq to deal with tonight, no harm will come of you staying in California for a little while longer," Cameron assured Edge.

"Okay I'll stay for dinner," Edge said and the Rated R Superstar wondered what the Amazing one meant by Stephanie having something other than the Kliq to deal with tonight.

The Sandbox

Stephanie was finishing up some paperwork at home while her family was down at the Impact Zone for tonight's live show. Aurora, Beth and the A Twins insisted on going with Jeff tonight because Steven Borden had a storyline starting with his father Sting and Aurora wanted to see it in person and of course to show her boyfriend support. Knowing that her family was going to be in the arena Stephanie decided to watch Impact for once and put it on in the background while she put together a plate of dinner for herself in the kitchen.

Impact Zone, Orlando, FL

TENAY: Its main event time in the Impact Zone and it looks like Jeff Hardy has something to say

Jeff Hardy was standing in the middle of the ring and he was very upset.

HARDY: Last week somebody jumped me from behind and cost me my shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and I wanna know who it was or I ain't getting out of this ring!

Sting and Steven Borden come down to the ring and join Jeff while the fans cheer loudly.

STING: Jeff what happened to you last week was totally out of line and I've spoken to Vince and I've asked him to give you another shot at my title this week.

[The fans cheer]

HARDY: That's great Sting thank you for that but I still want to know who it was that jumped me from behind last week.

STEVEN: I know who it was dad

STING: You do? Well tell us son who was it?

STEVEN: It's somebody that Jeff Hardy knows very well

Jeff Hardy and Sting frowned then some strange music hit and up on the ramp came CM Punk and his daughter Ravine.

TENAY: Oh my goodness its CM Punk, CM Punk is in the Impact Zone!

Aurora, Beth and the A Twins looked in shock at the top of the stage where CM Punk and Ravine were standing from behind the barricade near the front of the arena.

"Wow I didn't know CM Punk already signed up with another company," Beth said surprised.

"What about Ravine sharing the spotlight with her father, how cool is that?" Angela said impressed and Aurora nodded.

"Yeah it is cool," she said.

Back at the Sandbox Stephanie shook her head sadly. It was a great blow to lose Punk but she was happy that her father had hired him while he was still hot since there was no way Hunter was going to let him stay with the WWE after what he did to the Kliq.

"Good for you Punk," she said to herself now sitting in front of the TV, "Looks like its Jeff Hardy vs. CM Punk, well done daddy,"

PUNK: Hi Jeff. Sorry we had to reunite under such ugly circumstances but I wanted my debut with TNA to have an impact so to speak and that impact as usual has come at your expense.

[The fans boo Punk]

Of course you got your little sidekick there sticking his nose in my business already and I haven't been here for five minutes. I see you and I are going to get on like a house on fire Sting. The reason I cost Jeff his title shot is because Jeff and I have unfinished business, don't we Jeff?

HARDY: We sure do Punk but I thought I was done with you for good, obviously I was wrong. Now if you wanna start up the feud that made you right here in the Impact Zone then put the mic down and get in this ring right now!

[The fans cheer]

Punk gives the microphone to his daughter while he heads on down to the ring.

STING: Wait-a-minute Jeff something's not adding up here. [Sting turns to Steven] Son how did you know that Punk was going to be here tonight?

RAVINE: He knows because I told him. Your son and I have a little deal, don't we Steven?

Ravine gets into the ring with Steven, Sting and Jeff Hardy with her father behind her

STING: [to Steven] you like this girl?

STEVEN: She said she likes me and that if I date her good things will happen

STING: No son if you date her bad things will happen!

RAVINE: Don't listen to your old man Steven, let me show you how good life can be

Ravine dropped the microphone and flung her arms around Steven Borden and kissed him.

Aurora gasped in shock and her siblings looked at her knowing something bad was about to happen that wasn't in the script.

"Aurora don't do anything stupid," Angela warned her big sister but Aurora was already jumping over the barricade and heading towards the ring.

TENAY: Isn't that Jeff's daughter Aurora Rose getting into the ring?

Aurora pulled Ravine by her hair and flung her down to the mat.

RAVINE: Aurora what are you doing here?

Aurora snatched the microphone from Ravine.

AURORA: Stay away from my boyfriend!

The show ended with CM Punk's arms around his daughter, Steven Borden looking relieved and the Hardys like an army. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was watching but it was music to Vince McMahon's eyes. Aurora had done exactly what he had wanted her to do, he knew that making Ravine kiss Steven would be the catalyst he would need to get Aurora involved in the storyline and now that she was involved she would want to sign up to TNA to keep Ravine away from her boyfriend. Vince's plan worked out perfectly but Jeff wasn't in on it and he made his feelings about this angle clear to Vince on his way to the back while Ravine explained to Aurora that the whole thing was a work and that she wasn't interested in her boyfriend.

"Great I made a jackass of myself for nothing, I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry Ravine," Aurora said sincerely but her boyfriend was flattered.

"I can't believe you got so emotional over me that was great!" he said as everyone headed to the back.

"So is this what the storyline is gonna be from now on for you?" Angela asked Steven.

"Yup, Ravine's gonna try and separate me from my father by trying to seduce me," Steven said and Angela looked at Aurora wearily.

"That's gonna be hard for you to watch," she said but Aurora shrugged it off.

"That's okay as long as it's not real what's the big deal?" Aurora said coolly.

"Well mom was watching tonight I hope she takes this as coolly as you are," Angelo said.

"What me getting on live TNA TV? I'm surprised she's not on her way down her now tearing into Grandpa for setting up the angle that made me overreact," Aurora said and Jeff headed over to them.

"Girls we're staying put your mother's on her way over and she's got some choice words for her father," he said and Aurora laughed.

"Do I know my mother or what?" she said as her phone started to vibrate, it was Hunter and he was not too happy about her being on TNA TV either. "But dad it wasn't my fault Grandpa tricked me!" Aurora explained and the A Twins and Beth exchanged glances.

"Looks like things are about to get crazy in the McMahon family again," Beth said to the A Twins who nodded as Jeff tried to explain to Hunter that Vince McMahon was up to his old tricks again.


	28. A Father's Plea

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Eight – A Father's Plea

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

Stephanie came over to Patrick's house at Hunter's request; he had called Aurora last night and was furious over her inclusion in an angle at TNA especially since he knew nothing about it.

"Trust me Hunter I didn't know anything about it otherwise I would have told you," Stephanie said to Hunter inside while Amy, Shawn, Trish, Randy, Melina and Johnny thought about what to do for Valentine's Day which was only a few days away.

"So what happened?" Hunter asked Stephanie.

"Aurora went down to the Impact Zone because Steven Borden was going to be on TV with his father. When Ravine kissed Steven she got upset and her emotions got the better of her. She thought Ravine was really making a move on Steven but when she found out the Truth she was really embarrassed and now it's all over," Stephanie explained and Hunter shook his head.

"It doesn't look like it's over. After the show TNA showed the clip of Aurora knocking Ravine Brooks to the ground again, obviously they want to make it part of the storyline with Sting and his son," Hunter said.

"Well TNA might want to but they can't because Aurora's not interested in working for them, she told me so. We spoke about it ages ago remember I told you how Steven asked her to come down to Orlando and talk to Sting about working for them and she said no," Stephanie said.

"Yes I remember Stephanie and a month later my daughter's on TNA TV!" Hunter said upset and Stephanie put a reassuring hand on his leg.

"I know how it looks but trust me Aurora was not intentionally part of that angle," Stephanie said.

"But your father wanted her to be there, if you ask me the whole angle with Ravine and Steven was just an excuse to get Aurora on television. I know your father wants this whole Hardy Girls thing to take off and this angle with Steven is the first step. Stephanie I do not want my daughter at TNA, we've talked about this and if she does want to work in the wrestling business it will be with the WWE," Hunter said firmly and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Yes Hunter I know and I talked to my dad at the Impact Zone and he was very apologetic about the whole thing. Trust me Hunter this won't happen again," Stephanie said and Hunter believed her.

"I'm so glad we're on the same page about this," Hunter said relieved. "How are things going otherwise?"

"Well Jeff and Cheyenne are going to help rebuild DX Inc; with her Phenomenal Strength and his amazing artistic talent the building should be complete by this weekend," Stephanie said and Hunter smiled impressed.

"That's great," he said as Shawn and Amy came into the living room. "Guess what Shawn, DX Inc is going to be up and running by the weekend,"

"That's awesome," Shawn said giving Stephanie a hug. "I assume by your friendly attitude that you got this whole thing with Aurora on Impact sorted out?"

Stephanie and Hunter nodded, "It was all a big misunderstanding and it won't happen again," Stephanie said and Shawn laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Are you guys blind or something? Did you not see the passion in your daughter's eyes when she got into that ring? She was fired up because Steven was with another lady and it wasn't even real! How do you think she's going to react when the storyline really gets going?" Shawn said and Amy nodded.

"Yeah I'd say this is far from a misunderstanding and the next episode of Impact is most likely going to be the same," Amy said.

Stephanie wasn't convinced so she shrugged off the Anointed Couple's comments, "I guess we'll have to wait and see," she said and Hunter's face fell.

"I don't like the sound of that Steph," he said.

"Hunter I'm done talking about this, don't worry okay?" Stephanie said poking around in her purse for her lipstick and Hunter sighed because he was worried, "Now tell me what have you guys got planned for Valentine's Day?"

"We were just talking about that with the others and we decided a night out would be good," Shawn said.

"Sounds romantic," Stephanie said.

"Why don't you join us? In fact you can invite all the couples and the children can hang out with us too," Hunter said and Stephanie furrowed her brow.

"Is this just your way of keeping your eye on Aurora and Steven Borden?" she asked suspiciously.

"You got it," Hunter said and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You know this whole thing wouldn't have happened if you didn't fire CM Punk," she said.

"He got the Kliq abducted and taken to Italy, there's no way he could stay on with the company after that," Hunter said.

"Well the locker room approves of what he did, they think he's a hero and you can't blame them for thinking that way after what your buddies put them through," Stephanie said reapplying her lipstick.

"Yeah and to think they're not even going to prison for what they did," Amy said and Stephanie shot Shawn a doubtful look.

"What did you do, ask God to make sure they didn't get convicted?" Stephanie asked Shawn.

"He might have called in a favor from the Big Man," Hunter said and Shawn looked at him appalled.

"I did no such thing Hunter," Shawn said. "I just want peace, isn't that what we all want?"

"It's not us that I'm concerned about its them. Do you guys know that Edge has volunteered to protect the WWE roster full time?" Stephanie said and Amy smiled.

"Yeah we heard, I'm so proud of him for stepping up and leaving Alannah and her goons out of it," Amy said.

"That tattoo power of his will certainly put the fear of God into the Kliq if they try anything," Stephanie said and Hunter gulped at that remark, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Kevin, Sean or Scott. "Okay guys I'm out of here," Stephanie said getting up and she planted a kiss on everyone.

"Since you and the roster are now invited to the Valentine's Day get together we'll have it over the weekend instead of Monday which is the same night as RAW," Shawn said.

"I let everyone know I'm sure they'll be very excited. I'm gonna go say hi and goodbye to the Ortons and the Hennigans. See you guys!" Stephanie said cheerfully.

"Remember to invite Aurora and Steven," Hunter reminded his ex-wife.

"I'll remember," Stephanie replied and she disappeared into the kitchen. Hunter sank into the sofa while Amy and Shawn attempted to pull him up.

"Come on papa we're going outside for a swim," Amy said.

"Do you guys really think Aurora will go after Ravine again if she kisses Steven next week?" Hunter said ignoring Shawn and Amy's attempt to pull him up.

"I can't believe your gullible enough to believe she wouldn't; Aurora's crazy about Steven, plus he's her first love, would you want to see your first love kissing a friend of yours on TV?" Amy said pulling at Hunter's arm which was like led because his head was full of heavy thoughts.

"Aurora's a very emotional child and those emotions have been known to get out of control," Shawn said digging his heels in and pulling Hunter up from the sofa.

"Well I can't wait until next week to find out how out of control her emotions are I have to speak to her about this before then," Hunter said.

"Well you'll get that opportunity this weekend, for now you need to take it easy and join us for a swim," Shawn said and together he and his wife successfully pulled Hunter out of the sofa and led the concerned father over to the river to take his mind off his daughter for a moment. Trish watched them play around, eventually Amy and Shawn did get Hunter to lighten up and he started to enjoy himself and eventually he forgot all about Aurora and TNA. They looked like the best of friends who cared only about each other's welfare and shared a bond uncommon to most people. That bond was soon going to be tested and in a few short days Trish, Randy, Melina and Johnny were going to witness the beginning of an Oracle that Randy had received many years ago. Whether or not that Oracle had a happy ending was completely up to them and Trish took a picture of Hunter, Shawn and Amy playing around in the river as a reminder of how close they really were.


	29. The Love Weekend

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Twenty Nine – The Love Weekend

Dunns River Falls, Jamaica

Although having dinner somewhere downtown was unanimously voted as the best way for everyone to spend Valentine's Day weekend in Jamaica, the attention that was bound to come their way due to them being WWE Superstars changed Amy, Melina and Trish's minds so instead they decided to do something a bit more local. Dunns River Falls was not far away from Patrick's house and so they arranged caterers and musicians to come and setup a romantic evening for them and their family and friends.

"Hey guys great party," MVP said coming over to Hunter and Amy with Gail Kim and their son Gallant. Both Montell and Gail had taken some time off from the wrestling business to raise their first child, now Gallant was twelve years-old they were thinking about making their return to the ring. They weren't the only couple that DX and ATM hadn't seen in awhile, Shelton and Krystal Benjamin were also at the party with their son Isaiah.

"Wow look at this kid I can't believe Isaiah's already twelve years-old," Shawn said admiring Shelton's boy.

"Yeah I know and I can't get him away from my matches, I think Isaiah may have the wrestling bug," Shelton said and Shawn smiled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he said and Hunter looked over at MVP.

"What about your boy, does he have any interest in the business?" Hunter asked the former WWE Champion.

"He sure does and if he ever got into the ring with Isaiah I guarantee he would be better than him," MVP said and Shelton rolled his eyes.

"Now Monty we talked about this and you know that's just not true," Shelton said before walking off.

"Oh you think your son can beat my son? I think you're dreaming Gold Standard!" MVP said following Shelton to chew his ear off about how much better Gallant was than Isaiah.

"The truth is Montell loves Isaiah," Gail Kim told DX and Amy and Krystal nodded.

"He treats him like a second son," she said, "but don't be surprised if both boys follow in their fathers' footsteps,"

"I wouldn't be surprised at all Krystal," Shawn said and she hugged Amy before going to find her husband.

"You look beautiful Amy," she said before leaving with Gail.

"Looks like you're making quite an impression on our guests tonight Big Red," Shawn said to his wife who was wearing a long red dress with flames of fire all over it.

"I should thank Trish she was the one who chose it," Amy said and she went to find Truth while Hunter talked a little business with Shawn.

"How long before you think Isaiah and Gallant decide to follow in their fathers' footsteps?" he said.

"Not long," Shawn replied.

"I think we should approach Shelton and Monty with a new deal so we get both father and son, what do you think?" Hunter said.

"I think you need to relax and enjoy the party," Shawn said. "Come on let's go find Joanie,"

Shawn pulled Hunter over to where Chyna was talking to Stephanie and Jeff while the ARK Angels of DX tried to find someone to pair Alannah Pirelli up with.

"Okay who's single?" LC said looking around the incredibly crowded area.

"I don't see why I have to be paired up," Alannah protested.

"Because this is a Valentine's Day weekend party and you should be with someone," LC replied.

"But Cheyenne's not with anyone," Alannah argued.

"That's different, we can't be split up so Cheyenne can't be with anyone but us anyway," Cameron said and Alannah frowned.

"How come you guys can't be split up?" she asked.

"Because God told us we have to stay together," Cameron explained.

"Are you guys in some kind of trouble? Do you need some protection?" Alannah asked concerned.

"No Alannah we don't need protection, especially the kind that you and your mafia goons provide. Look there's somebody you can hang out with," LC said pointing to Marion Cena.

Alannah turned her nose up, "Isn't he a bit young?" she said looking Marion up and down.

"It's not like you're really his date it's only for the weekend," LC said as Cheyenne went to get Marion while Aurora, Steven Borden, Freddie, Jeremy Dean, Megan, Beth and the A Twins followed on curiously.

"What are you doing with Marion?" Aurora asked Cheyenne.

"The same thing that you're doing with Freddie, Jeremy and Megan – having a pseudo date," LC replied and she looked at Alannah, "Alannah meet Marion the teen model, Marion meet Alannah the mafia heiress,"

"You're a model?" Alannah asked Marion.

"And you're that mafia chick Aurora was telling me about," Marion said. "If it makes you feel any better I'm not too proud of my roots either,"

"Really? Why not?" Alannah said and they walked away from the group to have a private conversation while LC and Cheyenne looked on in approval.

"Great now everyone's paired up," LC said.

"Everyone except you Cheyenne," Angela said holding onto Freddie's arm.

"I'm the exception to the rule," Cheyenne said.

"Do you guys think it was wise putting Marion and Alannah together? You know how much Marion resents his father and we all know how Alannah likes to "fix" things, what if she gets a hit put out on Cena?"

"Marion wants to build a relationship with his father not have him rubbed out," Cameron said while admiring how beautiful LC looked in the moonlight.

"Speaking of relationships just how serious are you guys?" Hunter asked Aurora appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad where did you come from?" Aurora said surprised to see her father.

"I got away from Shawn for a minute," Hunter said.

"Wow you two really are joined at the hip," Jeremy Dean said.

"Hey dude I used to live in your body Shawn's got nothing on us," Hunter said and everyone laughed.

"Mr. Helmsley I like your daughter a lot and we enjoy spending time with each other," Steven Borden said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes but I'd rather hear it from my daughter," Hunter said and Aurora's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well I enjoy spending time with Steven dad and I also like him a lot," Aurora replied and Steven smiled at her while their friends chuckled at their embarrassment.

"Would you want to spend more time with him, say at the Impact Zone?" Hunter asked.

"Are you kidding? After what happened on Thursday I'd be surprised if I'm allowed to come back," Aurora said.

"Well I want you there and if Uncle Vince says anything I'll tell him I want out of the storyline," Steven said and Hunter noticed the stern look on Steven's face.

"You would do that?" Hunter asked him and Steven nodded.

"Of course I would, having Aurora around is more important than being in TNA," Steven said and Hunter turned to his daughter.

"He really likes you," he teased her and Aurora hid her head in her father's chest.

"Okay dad that's enough I think you've embarrassed your daughter enough for one night," LC said waving Shawn over to get rid of her father for Aurora's sake. "Please get him out of here," she said as Shawn showed up.

"I thought I told you not to bother Aurora when she was with her friends?" Shawn said to Hunter pulling him away. "Sorry kids it won't happen again, Aurora why are you blushing?" he said noticing how red his god daughter's face was.

"Because she's in love with Steven Borden!" Hunter teased her and Aurora gasped in humiliation.

"Daddy!" she said annoyed and she ran away from her friends. Steven went to follow her but LC stopped him.

"Why don't you give her a minute?" she suggested.

"Okay," Steven said while Shawn took Hunter to one side and admonished him.

"What did you do that for? Can't you see how delicate Aurora's feelings are for Steven?" Shawn said and Hunter shrugged.

"I was only kidding," he said defensively.

"Well obviously there's nothing funny about how Aurora feels about Steven, he's her first love for crying out loud," Shawn said.

"They'll be more loves down the road Shawn," Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"You think she's gonna marry Steven?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Why not, LC's marrying Cameron?" Shawn said and he hit Hunter around the head, "Just watch your mouth okay?"

Hunter gave Shawn an annoyed look while he rubbed his now sore head, when he looked up he noticed people going over to where Aurora was sitting by herself.

Aurora had her legs dangling from a swing that was tied to a tree near the river bank, her head was down and her heart was heavy with emotion. Stephanie came over to her with Jeff and her family and friends were not far behind.

"Aurora what happened?" Stephanie asked her daughter concerned while Jeff knelt before her in front of the swing.

"Daddy really upset me but I'm not upset at him because of what he said I'm upset because Steven was there when he said it," Aurora said.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked Aurora.

"He said that I loved Steven," Aurora said and Stephanie sighed, "He said it in front of everybody mom, why did he do that?"

"Because he's a bonehead sweetie and he wasn't thinking," Stephanie said putting a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"But mom he's right, I do love Steven. I've never felt this way about anyone before, what am I supposed to do now?" Aurora said.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Aurora asked and Jeff took her hands in his own.

"If it's meant to be Aurora then you two will be together forever but don't worry because God only has good things in store for you," Jeff said and Aurora smiled and hugged Jeff lovingly.

"Thank you so much," Aurora said. "That's just what I needed to hear,"

Stephanie looked at Jeff proudly and in that moment she knew that she couldn't have asked for a better man in her life.

"You ready to come back to the party now sweetie?" Stephanie asked Aurora compassionately and she saw her friends heading towards her.

"Yes," Aurora said and she was about to jump off the swing to meet her friends when Hunter bulldozed through them and headed towards her. Stephanie stopped him in his tracks.

"I think you've said enough for one night Hunter," Stephanie said. "I don't want my daughter to get upset again,"

"Well she's my daughter too and I have a right to talk to her if she'll hear me out," Hunter said and Aurora sighed.

"Its okay mom you can go I won't be long," Aurora said jumping off the swing and she waved at her friends and family, "Don't worry guys I'll be fine go back and enjoy the party," she said and they tentatively walked back with Jeff and Stephanie but they didn't go back too far.

Hunter took Aurora's place on the swing and looked at his daughter with a smile, "I love you Aurora, I love everything about you. That heart of yours beats to a cold and frosty rhythm but inside that cold exterior lies the emotions and feelings of a very special girl that I would climb Mount Everest to protect. Now you might not think that what I did back there was something a good and loving father would do but I did it to see how you really felt about Steven and now I know. I mean you really weren't giving me any straight answers before," Hunter said.

"Dad why do you always have to resort to indirect tactics to get through to people?" Aurora asked.

"Honey I'm the Cerebral Assassin it's the only way I know how to live," Hunter said.

"But daddy aren't you worried that one day your methods will blow up in your face? I mean you really embarrassed me," Aurora said.

"I didn't embarrass you, your feelings about Steven embarrassed you I just brought it out into the open," Hunter said.

"So you're not the slightest bit sorry for upsetting me?" Aurora said offended.

"I guess I don't handle emotions well," Hunter said rubbing the back of his neck and Aurora sighed.

"Daddy you have got to start acting like less of an assassin and more of a compassionate person because I'd hate for anyone to hurt you the way you hurt me tonight," Aurora said and Hunter's face fell.

"Did I really hurt you that badly?" he said.

"Man you really have no idea do you?" Aurora said realizing how out of touch with her feelings about Steven her father was, "well why you don't spend some more time with me and Steven this weekend to make up for lost time?"

"I'll have to check with Shawn first he's pretty mad at me too," Hunter said and Aurora laughed.

"Well he can tag along too, I know you guys are joined at the hip," Aurora said and she took her father's hand and walked with him back to the party.

"There he is Shawn," Amy said pointing to Hunter as he emerged from the riverbank with Aurora.

"Hunter where have you been?" Shawn said storming over to him.

"Apologizing to my daughter like you told me to," Hunter replied and Aurora frowned at him.

"So you didn't want to apologize to me?" she said.

"No I did but sometimes if Shawn doesn't remind me I don't get things done," Hunter said and Aurora laughed.

"Aurora are you okay?" Steven said coming over to her with her friends and family.

"I'm fine Steven, DX will be spending some time with us is that okay?" she asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Sure but before we hang out together I think there's something you should know," Steven said.

"What's that?" Aurora asked cluelessly.

"I love you too," Steven said and he kissed her on the mouth which was open in shock gently while everyone around them looked on amazed.

"Oh you guys are so cute!" Beth said emotionally.

"Looks like she was worried over nothing," Jeff said to Stephanie who looked on with a smile glad that her daughter was in a good and loving relationship.

"This Valentine's Day party is getting off to a good start isn't it Hunter? And to think you nearly ruined it!" Shawn said to his best friend who simply smiled and nodded in agreement with Shawn knowing that if he said what he was really thinking the party would most definitely be ruined.


	30. The Unfunny Valentine

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Thirty – The Unfunny Valentine

Dunns River Falls, Jamaica

A little later on that evening Rebecca Michelle was sitting on the river bank watching the sun go down with her very close friend RJ Orton. Rebecca's hair was almost the same color as the sky as it darkened from blue to red, like the way her father Shawn Michaels' eyes did when he had Righteous Indignation. Although Randy Jr didn't have the same striking resemblance to his parents that Rebecca Michelle had, Remi found a comfort in the hollows of his almond colored and almond shaped eyes that no-one else could provide. The two had been almost invisible since staying at the McCools together in New York City. This wasn't because they didn't want to stay at the Sandbox with the Hardy family; they were simply following orders from RJ's parents who had recommended that they stay in New York and not go back to Connecticut. They didn't know why the Ortons wanted this but it wasn't a problem for RJ who liked nothing more than to spend time with Remi and the further away from Angelo Jericho she was the better it was for him. Angelo was the competition but nobody but RJ actually thought Remi would want to be with anyone else except him. It was only as time went on that the reason for his parents' insistence that they stay in New York City together became clear, RJ received an Oracle from God about Remi's parents and he told her about it right away. That was last week and Remi was still getting over the news and them being so close made it easier for her to deal with; if anyone else in their family circle knew what they knew things would quickly get out of control.

"I wonder what would happen if I told mom that I knew about the kiss," Remi said as RJ sat next to her on the river bank.

RJ shrugged, "I don't know, I could ask my dad if you want," he said but Remi shook her head.

"No that's okay I'm just thinking out loud. The kiss is going to happen soon anyway there's no point in creating any more issues, nothing I do or say is going to change that Oracle," Remi said and RJ nodded.

"I'm glad you understand," RJ said impressed with Remi's composure, considering what was about to happen she was holding it together pretty well.

"Should we talk about the fallout from the kiss?" she asked RJ.

"Well I already told you about the worst part," RJ said and Remi sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I really shouldn't be asking what else is going to happen although there's a side of me that really wants to know, isn't that weird? Most kids would be so upset by what I already know," Remi said.

"I think that's why God chose you for this battle Remi," RJ said.

"He chose you too," Remi said and RJ shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well the reason for that is obvious, He knew you would need an Oracle to help guide you through this whole thing and I have the Gift of Prophecy so I'm prepared. But your Gift is like a war Gift; you can cast out devils, perform miracles and literally shake Heaven and Earth. You're ready for war and you were made for this battle Remi and believe me this is going to be a war," RJ said and he touched her hand causing her to look up into his eyes, "And you're ready for it," he said.

"I know," Remi replied and she took back her hand and put it back on her face in quiet preparation for what was ahead.

"Having said that Remi this is Valentine's Day weekend," RJ said and Remi smiled knowing where he was going with this. "Everyone's paired up, if we keep sitting here people are going to think something's up,"

"Something is up RJ," Remi replied.

"Yes but we don't want them to know that," RJ said and he held out his hand for Remi to take, "Would you like to dance?" he asked her sweetly.

"Not really but for the sake of keeping up appearances let's do it," Remi said taking RJ's hand and he escorted her over to the dance area where every couple was dancing to the ARK Angels of DX's rendition of the classic song 'My Funny Valentine'. It certainly wasn't their usual Gospel fare but it was appropriate and it put everyone in the romantic mood and while the last thing on Remi's mind was romance it certainly was on RJ's mind as he danced with the girl who he had almost exclusively been spending time with over the last month.

Angelo Jericho was aware of RJ's occupation of Remi's time and with the exception of impressing her with his retrieval of the video footage showing the Kliq as responsible for the fire at DX Inc he hadn't been able to get a moment alone with Remi since she went to New York City with RJ. He swept his honey blond bangs away from his brow and narrowed his green olive green eyes as he wondered how long RJ's monopoly of Remi's time was going to last and it was clear to his dance partner that his thoughts weren't with her anymore.

"Don't worry AJ you'll get Remi back someday," Megan said to AJ as he danced with her in body but not in mind.

"Yes but when? She's always in Manhattan I never get to see her anymore," AJ replied.

"I suggest you stop complaining and do something about it," Megan said. "Ask her for the next dance, I'll dance with RJ,"

Angelo liked that idea but he also had an inferiority complex when it came to RJ, there must have been a reason why Remi preferred to spend time with him, who was he to act like the better option when they barely ever spoke to each other anymore?

"What are you doing, are you talking yourself out of asking Remi to dance?" Angela Jericho said to her twin brother over Freddie's shoulder.

"It's just that I haven't spoken to her for awhile, what if she doesn't want to dance with me?" Angelo said nervously and Angela sighed.

"You see Megan this is exactly what I'm talking about. My brother is the smartest kid at Glen Cove but when it comes to Remi he starts acting like a grade A moron. You better get over this AJ or you really are going to make yourself miserable," Angela said to her brother and Megan and Freddie nodded in sync.

"I agree with your sister Angelo, I mean is there anything worse on this Earth than unrequited love? How are you going to know if you have that unless you show Remi that you're still interested in her?" Freddie said.

Angelo felt a nervousness come over him as the song drew to a close, there was no more waiting, he had to act now or his friends and sister would never let him hear the end of it.

Everyone applauded as the ARK Angels brought the song to a close, "Thanks everyone, that song was dedicated to Angelo Jericho who is terrified to ask my future sister-in-law for a dance," LC said and everyone turned to Angelo whose face was now a ghostly white.

"Are you kidding me son, get over there and ask her to dance!" Stephanie said pushing Angelo towards Remi who was smiling brightly at Angelo's blushing face.

"I apologize on behalf of my future sister-in-law AJ, the Helmsleys are a very embarrassing bunch," Remi said. "I would love to dance with you,"

"Wow and you didn't even have to ask," RJ said and AJ gave him a dirty look but Remi ignored him and focused on Angelo who was the sweetest thing and he didn't even know it. As they danced the Hardy kids and their friends watched on critically.

"What that boy needs is a serious shot of self-esteem," Marion said with Alannah Pirelli on his arm.

"Well you're the model give it to him, I think they'd be a cute couple," Alannah Pirelli said.

"So do we," Aurora said and her sisters nodded in agreement as Angelo danced with Shawn and Amy's beloved Rebecca Michelle. "I think those two should be our project, what do you say guys, should we help Angelo and Rebecca Michelle get together?"

"Yeah!" everyone said in agreement and RJ over heard them and shook his head knowing that spending time with Angelo was going to be the last thing on Remi's mind.

"What are you looking at Alannah?" Marion said noticing that his pseudo-date's attention seemed to have been diverted, when he looked to where her eyes had turned he understood why. "What are they doing here?" he said as the Nashes arrived as if they were invited guests.

"They came with Grandpa, oh that's rich," Aurora said seeing Vince and Linda McMahon coming towards them.

"Hey kids," Vince McMahon said kissing Aurora and the Hardy children while Tristen Nash shot a warning glare at them.

"Hey this is for couples Tristen and you don't have a date so you have to leave," Angela said.

"I have a date, she's on the stage with the other ARK Angels," Tristen said and Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, my god sister kicked you to the curb ages ago, what woman in her right mind wouldn't?" Aurora said and she poked Tristen in the chest. "You better not try any funny stuff or I am going to blow you right outta here!"

"Ow!" Tristen said rubbing his now tender chest, "Your fingers are like ice. I'm not the one causing trouble you were the ones that crashed my show and embarrassed the Black Diamonds,"

"Those losers embarrassed themselves getting their butts handed to them by a bunch of kids," Angela said.

"I told them to go easy on you," Tristen retaliated.

"Why did you do that? We could have handled them," Aurora said.

"Okay easy you guys this is supposed to be a romantic evening," Tamara Nash said but her husband certainly wasn't going to let the argument go.

"You think you could beat the Black Diamonds in an even match up? Aurora you may be pretty but you are also quite dumb," Kevin Nash said. "Kinda like your father for putting Stephanie in control of his company,"

"Well this has been fun but I gotta say I would rather see the back of you, say goodbye Kevin Nash!" Aurora said and she was about to use her weather power to send Kevin Nash back to America via Aurora Airlines but she didn't have to do anything; Edge had the situation totally under control.

"Do you smell something burning?" Vince said and he, Linda, Tamara and Tristen smelt the air and indeed they did smell something on fire, the Hardy kids already knew what it was and they were smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Dad your hair's on fire!" Tristen said pointing to Kevin Nash and the Kliq member touched his locks but only felt a hot flame there.

"My freakin' hair's on fire!" he cried and he ran to the river only to return because Jeff Hardy had suspended the water high in the air so he couldn't get to it. "That's real mature Hardy, now stop being a jerk and send that water down here now!"

"Only if you promise to stop harassing my family and spoil our Valentine's Day weekend," Jeff said.

"Okay I promise!" Kevin cried and Jeff released the water from suspension and it fell on top of Kevin Nash soaking him from head-to-toe.

"Nice!" Dolph Ziggler said applauding Jeff's actions with Vickie Guerrero and the entire WWE roster was cheering at the humiliation of the most despised man in the wrestling business. Kevin's hair was severely singed but not as much as his ego was and he marched towards Hunter who was shocked at what had just happened.

"Kevin I'm so sorry Jeff isn't even supposed to be using his powers that way, are you okay?" Hunter said.

"I'm fine I just need to change can I borrow your house keys?" Kevin said and Hunter gave him his set of keys so that he could change his clothes at Patrick's house. "Thanks buddy I knew I could count on you," he said and gave Shawn and Amy a dirty look. "Looks like you like your new friends more than your old ones eh Shawn?"

Shawn ignored Kevin Nash's comments unlike Hunter who zoned in on them as Kevin went to get changed, "What is he talking about?" he asked Shawn.

"Edge set his hair on fire with his fire tattoo," Shawn replied and Hunter's face tightened in disgust.

"Edge did that? I thought it was you!" Hunter said to Amy.

"Please, if I used my Righteous Indignation on Kevin Nash I would have burned a lot more than his hair," Amy replied.

"How could Edge do that? Kevin just came to enjoy the party like everyone else and this is how he gets treated?" Hunter said appalled.

"Edge was just doing his job," Shawn said.

"His job?" Hunter said confused.

"Yeah, he's Stephanie's peacekeeper; whenever the Kliq act up around her or threaten the roster or her family, Edge uses his fire power to subdue them. I think he did a pretty good job," Shawn said.

"Shawn I can't believe you, you're taking the side of Amy's ex-boyfriend over a Kliq brother?" Hunter said in shock.

"A Kliq brother whose been acting like a diabolical jackass since Stephanie's been in charge of our company, I have more faith in Edge than I do in Kevin, Sean and Scott and yes I consider Edge to be a friend who I can trust to protect Stephanie and the WWE roster while we're here in Jamaica," Shawn said.

"So you basically went ahead and gave Edge the authority to do this without me," Hunter said.

"Stephanie had no other option and as you can see Kevin can't help but cause trouble when she or her family are around. She needs Edge, why do you have a problem with that?" Shawn said.

"There's so much I have a problem with right now Shawn, I don't even know where to begin," Hunter said and he went after Kevin Nash while Shawn stayed with Amy.

"Is it just me or was there more tension in that conversation than there should have been?" Amy said and Shawn shook his head.

"No something's not right. Everyday something happens to pull me and Hunter further apart and I can't help but think this is going somewhere, somewhere bad," Shawn said.

"Do you want to go after him?" Amy said.

"And leave the party without a DX rep? No way! He'll come back when he's through pouting," Shawn said and Edge and Jeff Hardy came over to him and Amy.

"Are you okay with what I did? I know how much Kevin Nash means to you, I hope I didn't cross the line," Edge said to Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah I kinda wanted to give him a supernatural soaking, did I go too far?" Jeff asked Shawn who shook his head smiling at them both.

"You did fine the only one that was out of line was Kevin," he said and Shawn hugged them both while Hunter watched from afar, not liking what he saw he turned and headed to the house with a bitter taste in his mouth.

The Danners came over to Shawn and Amy after speaking with the McCools, they noticed that Hunter had left and wondered if everything was okay.

"Guys don't worry just enjoy the party," Amy said to them reassuringly.

"Amy we live with you, everyday's a party! At least it used to be, you guys have been fighting with Hunter for awhile now," Brie Danner said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Justin asked concerned but the Anointed Couple couldn't give them an answer and just shrugged.

"We don't know," they said in unison and Melina and Johnny Hennigan squeezed Shawn and Amy on the shoulder.

"Well the problem certainly isn't coming from you guys, maybe we should go talk to the Cerebral one babe," Johnny said to his wife and Melina nodded.

"I think that's a good idea, we'll be back hopefully with a much cheerier Game," Melina said and she left with her husband to see Triple H and talk some sense into him or at least find out why he was acting up lately.

Shawn went over to the ARK Angels to thank them for playing throughout the Kevin Nash drama and they told him it was no problem.

"If only Hunter could smell the roses and realize how many people actually care about him but all he seems to care about is the Kliq," Amy said. "I guess some habits are hard to break,"

"Habits are hard to break but there's nothing easier to break than the heart," Justin Danner said and Brie frowned at him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked her husband.

"I have no idea, come on let's dance," he said wanting to turn his wife's frown upside down and Shawn intended to do exactly the same thing and led his wife over to Randy and Trish who had been silent for quite some time.

"Come on you guys you've barely danced this party is for valentines not moody sourpusses like Hunter," Shawn said.

Trish and Randy joined in the dancing but it was hard for them to move with the rhythm and gusto of the Anointed Couple knowing what they knew was just 24 hours away from happening.

"Come on Trish smile, you know Shawn and Amy are going to need us when this whole thing falls apart," Randy said seeing the look of concern on Trish's face.

"I can't smile just like that I have to have a reason to smile and right now I can't think of one," Trish said sadly.

"I can, say hello to your future daughter-in-law," Randy said and he showed his wife a picture of RJ and Rebecca Michelle in the future and suddenly Trish couldn't do anything else but smile.

"My goodness Remi looks beautiful," she said adoringly but just like her mother and sister Rebecca Michelle's love life was going to be an adventure in itself that would require the help of The Truth: Trish Stratus.


	31. The Kiss

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Wrestling World War II

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince and Linda McMahon, Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge", Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Jamie "Velvet Sky" and Ravine Brooks, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Sting and Steven Borden, Batista, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Shawn Michaels has to decide between Lita and the Kliq and the wrestling world falls into disarray while awaiting his decision.

Chapter Thirty One – The Kiss

Valentine's Day, Kingston, Jamaica

Hunter didn't return to the Valentine's Day weekend party on Saturday but he did say goodbye to the wrestlers and his friends before they left for America on Sunday afternoon. Although he was missing everyone at the party had a good time, thanks mostly due to the ARK Angels of DX keeping the music going and ATM being such good hosts. Shawn saw Hunter's failure to return to the party as another example of the Kliq being a bad influence on him but Hunter continued to stand up for Kevin Nash and the two barely spoke to one another on Sunday.

By Monday Amy had put up with the awkwardness between them long enough and she decided to do something about it. While everyone else went downtown to celebrate Valentine's Day Amy stayed behind with Hunter saying that she would bring him to the restaurant after they had talked everything out.

"You know I tried to talk to him on Saturday night but he wasn't interested in hearing what I had to say," Melina said to Amy. "He put this wall up and it was impossible for me to get through it, I felt like I needed an access code or something,"

"He's just being difficult, well enough is enough and he is going to talk to me or else we're going to have problems in this house," Amy said and she kissed Melina on the cheek before waving to her husband who came over to her. "Keep my seat free, I'm sure I can get through to him and then we can all have a nice evening together," she said.

Shawn stroked her arms lovingly, "I hope so sweetie," he said and they kissed before Shawn left with the others for the restaurant while Amy and Hunter shared the empty house with each other.

Hunter was upstairs in his bedroom sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down. Amy closed the door and sat down next to him. She could feel a real heaviness just being next to him for a few seconds, something was weighing him down and nothing ever weighed Hunter down.

"Joanie's mad at me, she thinks I'm a jerk for leaving her alone at the party on Saturday," Hunter said.

"Well it wasn't very thoughtful of you to leave her side, especially since everyone there was coupled up," Amy said.

"I had to stay with Kevin we had a lot of things to talk about," Hunter said defensively.

"Like him getting his hair singed off," Amy said humorously but Hunter didn't think it was so funny.

"What Edge did was wrong, he didn't have to do that to Kevin," Hunter said unamused.

"Yes he did, Kevin was being a jerk and he nearly spoilt the party, would you have wanted that?" Amy said.

"No of course not I just want everyone to be happy," Hunter said.

"And you think preferring the happiness of Kevin Nash and the Kliq over the happiness of Joanie and the rest of us shows everyone how much you care about them? You know Hunter just because you have a difference of opinion with someone doesn't mean that they automatically become the enemy. It's the differences that can make relationships better," Amy said. "You and the Kliq are constantly trying to keep everything the same and it's not working,"

"Well maybe it's not working for you Amy but it's working for Shawn and me just fine," Hunter said and Amy tried not to laugh.

"It's not working for Shawn Hunter, abiding by a bunch of arbitrary rules can't make anyone happy, it didn't work for the Israelites after Moses led them out of Egypt and it doesn't work for you, especially when Kevin Nash is only interested in one thing and that's himself and his legacy in the wrestling business," Amy said. "What did he say to you that kept you away from the party?"

Hunter sighed, "He said Shawn and I should have taken action against Jeff Hardy and Edge for what they did to him. I asked him what he did to provoke them but he said that wasn't important," Hunter said.

"That's a little hypocritical don't you think?" Amy said.

"He also said something that I noticed before I left the party to check on him, he said that Shawn was pulling away from me and closer to you," Hunter said and Amy fell silent, she was a little stunned by the comment.

"Well of course Shawn's closer to me I'm his wife," Amy said but Hunter shook his head.

"No that's not what I mean, you and Shawn have always been close but not like this, now it's like there's you and Shawn and then there's me. At the party when I looked at you and Shawn talking and embracing Edge and Jeff Hardy you looked so happy altogether that it didn't even seem to matter that I wasn't there," Hunter said.

"And is that why you didn't come back?" Amy said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah it was. I just felt like you guys didn't want me around," Hunter said.

"No we didn't want Kevin Nash around, Hunter how could you think such a stupid thing? Oh wait, you're a bonehead you can't help it," Amy said and Hunter frowned at her.

"That's not funny Amy I was really hurt, Kevin was there though and he made me feel better. He told me he'd always be there for me, so would Scotty and Sean," Hunter said.

"Yeah until you break one of the Kliq bylaws," Amy said unconvinced and she hugged Hunter. "I can't believe you stayed away from the party because you thought we didn't want you there. Hunter Shawn and I care about you, we talk about you all the time, how could you think that we would rather be with Edge and Jeff than you?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know I just felt that recently there's been so much tension between us that maybe I could actually lose your friendship," he said and Amy stroked his face and looked deeply into his eyes with a smile.

"Hunter this is what happens when you talk to Kevin Nash, next time talk to me and Shawn before coming to such a stupid conclusion. The truth is it would be pretty hard to imagine life without you in it, now let's hug it out and go join our friends downtown and put this whole mess behind us," Amy said and Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deep into a hug that lasted for awhile before they pulled apart. "Now don't you feel better?" Amy asked Hunter who nodded.

"Yes Amy I do," Hunter replied and suddenly before Amy could see it coming Hunter grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a kiss that she quickly broke and jumped back from.

"Hunter!" Amy cried touching her lips as if they had been seared with poison, "What did you do that for, are you out of your mind?!"

Hunter shook his head trying to figure out what he was thinking but before he could speak he saw Amy's hair rising up in big red fiery locks above her head. Her Righteous Indignation was activated and Hunter gasped realizing now just how perilous what he had done was.

"I can't believe I just did that, Amy are you going to kill me?" Hunter said and Amy's hands were clenched at her side. She was trying to do everything she could to hold off on using her Righteous Indignation against Hunter but it was part of her DNA and not using it was like forcing her eyes not to blink. Hunter watched as she began to cool down and the temperature in the room started to drop. Finally her Righteous Indignation abated but she still had a look of complete shock on her face. Her skin had gone from fire engine red to ghostly white, she was mortified beyond belief.

"Hunter why did you kiss me?" she asked him but he shook his head.

"I don't know why I kissed you," he said.

"Yes you do!" Amy said defiantly. "There's always a reason Hunter and I want to know what yours was!"

"Amy it was a mistake I didn't mean it!" Hunter pleaded but Amy didn't believe him.

"I know why you kissed me Hunter, you want me and Shawn to split up," Amy said and Hunter got up from his bed abruptly.

"Amy that is not true why would I want that?" Hunter said offended.

"Because then everything would go back to the way it was; you would have Shawn back in the Kliq and I would have Edge and the Hardys, just like old times right, isn't that what you want?" Amy said but instead of anger, tears were beginning to brim in little pools under her eyes.

"It's true that I don't want things to change but I don't want things to get worse I want them to get better," Hunter said.

"And you thought you could make things better by breaking up my marriage?" Amy said.

"Amy I think you're over-reacting a little bit," Hunter said trying to calm Amy down.

"No I'm not; bad things happen when a woman comes between two best friends, trust me I know what I'm talking about. Nothing good is going to come of this Hunter!" Amy said and now the tears fell freely even though the residue of her Righteous Indignation was making them burn hot against her cheek.

Hunter felt terrible seeing her cry and he went to comfort her but she backed away from him, "Well I guess you'll get what you want," she said and Hunter frowned.

"What do you mean, I don't want this Amy," Hunter said.

"Yes you do. You want me to tell Shawn what happened so that he'll believe I seduced you into kissing me," Amy said and now Hunter felt like crying. She ran out of the house with tears flooding down her face and found her husband standing out of the house waiting for her. He must have sensed that something wasn't right in the Spirit and so headed back to see what was wrong. When Amy told Shawn what had happened he didn't know how to get her to stop crying. She kept saying over and over again that Hunter kissed her and that she didn't kiss him and then she begged Shawn not to leave her. When Shawn told her that he'd never leave her that seemed to make her feel better and he embraced her for awhile until she stopped crying and her body stopped having spasms brought on by what happened in the house. He then wiped the tears from her face and told her to wait for him outside.

"Shawn you're going inside?" Amy asked her husband who nodded. "Shawn what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do Amy, wait here I won't be long," Shawn said and horror shot through Amy's mind at the idea that Shawn could use Righteous Indignation against Hunter but she couldn't move; the idea of seeing Hunter was too much for her now. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at him again and if Shawn used his Righteous Indignation on him she wouldn't have to.

Shawn went upstairs to his bedroom and packed up all of his and Amy's things. He brought everything outside and when Amy saw the suitcases she realized what Shawn was going to do. It was the only thing they could do under the circumstances; it was too dangerous to stay in Patrick's house tonight, they had to leave.

Hunter came out of his room and saw Shawn coming back up the stairs, as they stood in front of each other looking in each other's eyes Shawn's Righteous Indignation began to bubble at the surface. He knew he had to leave the house or Hunter would face his wrath and then die. Shawn turned to leave when Hunter called out to him.

"Shawn wait-a-minute, I did a terrible thing and I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Hunter said.

"I have to go," Shawn said heading down the steps.

"But we're best friends you can't leave like this we have to talk," Hunter said.

"There's nothing to talk about Hunter, you did the one thing you knew would hurt me more than anything else. Congratulations you're officially in the Kliq Members Who Have Kissed Shawn's Michaels' Wife Hall of Fame. Now at least Big Kev will have someone to keep him company there," Shawn said.

"Shawn you're right I did it on purpose," Hunter said and Shawn's hair broke loose from its ponytail and rose up in hot locks above his head. "I did it to prove a point, to prove that nobody's perfect and that we all need forgiveness. You haven't been able to forgive the Kliq for what they did and if you were a real friend you'd forgive me for what I did,"

The heat in the house suddenly became unbearable and the wallpaper started to peel from the walls and Shawn turned to face Hunter the Game's mouth opened in shock at the fiery orbs that were staring back at him. Shawn looked like a human torch and there was no telling how long it was going to be before he set the Game on fire.

"You cannot seriously think this has anything to do with the Kliq Hunter! This is about you and me, this is about you being afraid of losing me so instead of coming to me with your concerns you do the most under-handed Kliq like thing and kiss my wife! Well congratulations buddy you lost me, you can run the WWE on your own!" Shawn said.

"I'm sorry Shawn but I can't let that happen," Hunter said and he ran towards the flaming form in front of him and tried to grab him but the heat was too intense. "We've been through too much together I can't let you go,"

"Hunter what are you doing get back!" Shawn said amazed at Hunter's bravery in coming so close to him when his Righteous Indignation was about to go off.

"Never. Forget about the Kliq, you're the only brother I've ever had and to be honest I feel like I kissed my sister not your wife when I kissed Amy. I feel like we're all family, you me and Amy, I don't want to lose you guys now when things are so good between us," Hunter said and Shawn watched as the skin on his best friend's face started to burn.

"Hunter please get away from me I'm mad at you!" Shawn cried out.

"No you're not, you could never be mad at me. Shawn I'm your best friend," Hunter said and he was still trying to grab Shawn and his fingers and hands burned as he reached out to him. Eventually the anger that was burning in Shawn's heart melted away and finally the Righteous Indignation subsided and he came back to his normal self.

"Alright Hunter I forgive you, I am your best friend and I bet this whole thing happened because Kevin Nash told you to kiss my wife right?" Shawn said and Hunter nodded tearfully. "Okay well now I'm mad for a whole different reason. I can't have Kevin wreaking havoc on us like this, Hunter we have got to go to war with him and the Kliq. We have got to get Kevin, Scott and Sean out of the wrestling business for good. Are you with me?"

Hunter nodded but his face was badly burned and he needed to be healed right away. Shawn put his arm around him with one hand and called Melina from his cell-phone with the other, "Mel come quick something's happened at home and I need you to heal Hunter," Shawn said.

Amy heard the sound of her friends coming towards the house and Johnny and Justin questioned the luggage sitting outside while Melina hurried inside with the Ortons where Hunter sat across his best friend's lap. Melina slid over towards him and put her hands on his face.

"In Jesus' Name be healed!" she commanded and Hunter's burns instantly disappeared.

Outside Chyna stayed with Amy who for some reason wasn't coming into the house, "What happened?" she asked.

Amy didn't reply but Chyna pressed her until finally she spoke, "Hunter kissed me," Amy said and Chyna's face tightened with rage.

"What?!" she yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Chyna ran inside the house and Amy knew she had to go after her but the idea of seeing Hunter made her feel nauseous. Trish looked out at her from the window as Chyna came storming over to Hunter.

"Hunter are you out of your mind, how could you kiss Amy?!" Joanie yelled furiously.

"You kissed Amy?" Melina said and Johnny and the Danners gasped in shock.

"Relax guys he only did it because Kevin Nash told him to," Shawn said coolly and he smiled at Joanie, "You have nothing to worry about Jo,"

Hunter got to his feet and was obviously very upset about what had happened and Joanie softened in her attitude towards him and focused her anger on Kevin Nash instead. "Come here you big jerk," she said opening her arms to Hunter and he came into them and she hugged him with forgiveness.

Trish looked at Shawn from the window, "Amy's still outside, she's really shaken up. I think you both should go talk to her," she said and Shawn nodded.

"Let's go big man," he said clamping his hand down on Hunter's shoulders and taking him outside with him, Hunter wasn't so sure he could handle seeing Amy, he'd never seen her so upset and the fact that he was the cause of it didn't help.

"Wow this is crazy," Justin Danner said. "It's like the Kliq are on a mission to destroy DX,"

"You don't know how right you are Justin. If Shawn didn't forgive Hunter tonight he'd be in Heaven right now," Trish said.

"Leaving the Kliq free to take over the WWE and hence rule the wrestling world," Randy added and Melina shook her head in disgust.

"This is so far beyond business now, there's something demonic behind this whole thing and we have got to get to the bottom of it before Amy, Hunter and Shawn get hurt," Melina said.

"Thank God Shawn is the forgiving man that he is," Johnny said.

"And smart too, he knew that Hunter wouldn't have kissed Amy unless Kevin convinced him to do it. Shawn knows Hunter better than he realizes," Randy said.

"That's true he does," Trish said with a smile.

"Is Amy okay?" Chyna asked Trish concerned.

"She'll be fine once she realizes how this all happened and that history is not going to repeat itself," Trish replied knowing that Amy thought that it would and everyone looked out of the window down at the three people who had been through a year's worth of drama in the last thirty minutes.

Hunter looked at Amy tentatively, Big Red seeing him with Shawn told her that something good had happened upstairs but she still felt uncomfortable looking at Hunter.

"Amy this whole thing was a setup," Shawn said deciding to be the ice-breaker, "Kevin Nash told Hunter to kiss you so that either I would leave you and side with him against you or I'd leave Hunter and side with you against him,"

Amy nodded, "Wow that's diabolical," she said trying to be cool but she was looking at Hunter nervously.

"And there will be consequences for this," Shawn said and Amy nodded while looking at the ground, Hunter was obviously still making her uncomfortable, "Amy Hunter isn't interested in you, you can trust him. I know I do, deep down," Shawn said hoping to instill some faith in his wife.

When Amy did look up at Hunter she saw that he was truly upset about what had happened and suddenly she felt the heaviness lifting and a smile began to break out on her face. When he saw her smile Hunter shot her one back.

"Amy I'm so sorry. I've never seen you so upset and it's all my fault will you please forgive me?" Hunter said wiping tears from his face.

"Hunter I think it's important that you know why I was so upset; I don't see you as Shawn's best friend anymore, I see you as a brother, someone that I can trust and who will always look out for me. When you kissed me you stopped being my brother, you turned into a monster and I got really scared and being that I'm Anointed Amy being scared was like such a shock! Do you know how long it's been since I've been scared?" Amy said.

"I bet it's been a really long time," Hunter said.

"Yes it was until today. Not only was I scared that I was going to lose Shawn but I was scared that I was going to lose you too. Do you know how much you mean to me?" Amy said and Hunter couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face as Amy poured her heart out to him, "Hunter I love you, you mean the world to me and I don't want anything to ever come between us again. I don't care what Kevin, Scotty or Sean want to say about it, you're my bonehead and they are not going to take you away from me,"

Hunter choked back the tears falling freely from his face so that he could speak, "They'd have to kill me first," he said.

"And they'd have to get passed us to do it," Shawn said seriously.

"Okay so this time when we hug it out we're going to forget what happened and get back to being Bonehead and Big Red again, right?" Amy said and Hunter laughed.

"Bonehead and Big Red forever friends again," he said and Amy hugged him lovingly sobbing into his chest with relief while Hunter cried just as much over her shoulder.

"Hey what about me?" Shawn complained feeling left out and Amy and Hunter opened their arms to him.

"Come on Heartbreak get in here," Hunter said.

"But my nickname doesn't rhyme with Bonehead and Big Red, I think I need a new nick name," Shawn said.

"We'll work on it," Amy said and the three of them embraced and the love and trust between them was completely restored.

The Ortons, Hennigans, Danners and Chyna watched from inside the house wiping tears from their eyes at the emotional display they had just witnessed.

"Oh my goodness I'm so glad that everything's back to normal," Brie said wiping her eyes with tissue from her purse.

"For Amy, Shawn, Hunter and us perhaps but the rest of the wrestling world is in for a lot more drama," Trish said.

"That maybe true but we can think about that after Valentine's Day is over. Let's go," Randy said and they all headed outside to meet Shawn, Amy and Hunter before heading back to the restaurant downtown to finish what became the most memorable Valentine's Day they had ever shared as they started it: with love.

_The Adventures of ATM and DX will continue in The Damsels of Destruction_


End file.
